Completando a Temperance Brennan
by December Ice Star
Summary: Siempre había sentido ese vacío que te hace sentir sola en un cuarto lleno de gente. Así que, ¿qué podría llenarlo después de dieciocho años? -Traducción-
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una traducción de Completing Temperance Brennan de la fabulosa Dream4aSleepyZombie .**

**Link original - **** s/6726291/1/Completing_Temperance_Brennan**

**Parker tiene once en esta historia. Disfrútenla!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Temperance Brennan estaba de pie en el cuarto de huesos. Con cuidado puso cada hueso en su lugar apropiado dentro del ataúd. Tabitha Moore tenía diez años cuando murió, seis meses atrás, y nunca fue reportada como perdida. Tabitha Moore era una estadística, una víctima del crimen pero insignificante en el gran esquema de las cosas. En el sistema, ella era papeleo para el gobierno y dinero de drogas para los abusadores con los que la pusieron.

Brennan había descubierto dieciséis fracturas en el pequeño esqueleto frente a ella, y eso sólo era el comienzo. Cam había reportado daño muscular y de tejido en la pelvis y región vaginal, así como en la boca y el cérvix de la pequeña. Por la primera vez en su carrera, Temperance Brennan no había podido controlar las nauseas y corrió hacia el baño.

Booth había sido su roca durante el caso, sabiendo cuanto le afectaban los casos de niños sin padres y había puesto su hombro cuando ella lo necesitó. Se había quedado con ella en el laboratorio, después de que todos se habían ido a casa; la había obligado a comer y la había hecho reír cuando sólo quería llorar.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando cerró la tapa del ataúd, que ella había escogido personalmente y junto con los otros iba a atender el funeral que estaba pagando de su bolsillo al día siguiente a las diez de la mañana. El Cementerio de Washington sería el lugar de descanso final de Tabitha.

Saludó con la cabeza a los guardias y observó mientras se llevaban el ataúd, bajando las cabezas respetuosamente, por la pequeña vida perdida.

Temperance suspiró, estaba cansada y triste, pero más que eso, estaba enojada de que un niño había sido olvidado por un sistema que debía de haber estado protegiéndola, el mismo sistema que fallaba una y otra vez, sin consecuencias. Regresando a su oficina, se quitó la tela azul que era su bata.

-Ey, querida, ¿vienes por una copa a los Padres Fundadores con nosotros?

Brennan sacudió la cabeza.

-Esta noche no, Ange, hay algo que tengo que hacer. ¿Te veré mañana? ¿Irás al funeral?

Angela sonrió y toco el brazo de su amiga. No era la primera vez que pagaba un funeral, pero el sentimiento nunca se olvidaba, Temperance Brennan era puro corazón, en verdad le dolía cada víctima con la que lidiaba.

-Sí, querida, Jack y yo estaremos ahí.

Brennan sonrió.

-Gracias Ange…

Tomó su bolsa y se puso su abrigo antes de apagar la computadora y girarse de nuevo hacia su amiga.

-Te veré mañana.

Ange asintió, viéndola alejarse. Brennan había estado distante durante todo el caso pero su personalidad había cambiado bastante en los últimos meses. Angela sabía que la relación entre Hannah y Booth era la razón; no resentía a Booth por la felicidad que parecía haber alcanzado. Hannah era amable y se llevaba bien con todos pero nunca sería una de ellos. Brennan estaba quedándose toda la noche en el laboratorio otra vez, de regreso a su trato frío y científico, no se reía en el trabajo y rara vez sonreía, había bajado de peso y aunque no era tan malo como antes, estaba regresando a su personalidad antisocial.

Booth había superado la etapa de ignorar a todos en su relación con Hanna y hacía un esfuerzo por pasar tiempo en el laboratorio. Entraría a arrastrar a una antropóloga molesta a cenar o a comer, le traía el desayuno en la mañana y tomaba tiempo, todos los días, para estar con ella. No era como los viejos tiempos, había cierta incomodidad entre ellos pero la niebla se estaba levantando lentamente entre más tiempo pasaban juntos; sólo los dos, era cada vez más fácil ver el camino de regreso a lo que eran una vez.

Brennan frunció el ceño mientras manejaba fuera del estacionamiento, había estado lloviendo tres días y el cielo no se veía mucho mejor. Oscuras nubes se arremolinaban sobre ella, haciendo parecer que era más tarde de lo que era en realidad. Guió su carro a la dirección opuesta a la de su departamento, el tráfico relativamente ligero. Giró a la derecha y luego de golpe en Colombus, siguiendo por diez minutos ese camino antes de detenerse frente a un edificio de aspecto descuidado.

Apagó el motor y sacó la llave, observando un momento gotas de lluvia que caían al pavimento, formando remolinos antes de caer por las coladeras.

Tomando el folder de su asiento, lo puso debajo de su abrigo y salió del coche, poniendo la alarma y corrió por los escalones del Orfanato Distrital Infantil.

Acomodando su cabello, Temperance entró. Arrugó la nariz ante el olor a moho y polvo que la regresó a cuando tenía quince. Brennan caminó al escritorio y sonó la campanilla.

Una mujer mayor con cabello café que encanecía se acercó, delgada y de aspecto serio, Brennan se preguntó si era un requisito para el trabajo, verse tan intimidante como sea posible.

-¿Sí?

Temperance se enderezó ante el tono de la mujer.

-Soy la doctora Temperance Brennan del Instituto Jeffersonian; deseo ver a la señorita Hilda Stenning por favor.

La mujer forzó una sonrisa.

-¿Tiene una cita?

Brennan frunció el ceño, inclinando la cabeza a un lado, intentando mantener su paciencia.

-Estoy trabajando con el FBI en relación al caso de Tabitha Moore y me gustaría obtener una respuesta a algunas dudas que tengo.

La mujer siguió engrapando con los ojos fijos en sus hojas y no parecía interesada en el discurso de Brennan.

-Lo siento, está en una reunión por el momento.

Recargándose en el escritorio, Temperance habló con calma.

-¿Me podría decir cuánto tardará?

Moviendo los ojos hacia una libreta que tenía en el escritorio, la mujer hizo sonidos de mhm y ajá.

-Un buen rato.

Brennan torció los ojos, su frustración creciendo.

-¿Dónde puedo esperar?

Trató de mantener la voz tranquila, sabiendo que si la mujer se molestaba le podía hacer las cosas mucho, mucho más difíciles.

-Supongo que puede esperar en el pasillo principal.

La mujer presionó un botón, a lo que las puertas zumbaron y se abrieron con un click. Brennan avanzó y cerró la puerta detrás de ella pensando que esto no era tan diferente al Sanatorio Havenhurst. Siguiendo la dirección que le señaló la mujer, avanzó a lo que ella supuso era el área de espera. Una sola fila de ocho sillas descansaba contra la pared. Temperance se sentó frente a la que estaba directamente encarando a una oficina que tenía una placa de "Hilda Stenning".

* * *

><p>Brennan suspiró, veinte minutos y aún no había señales de la elusiva señora Stenning. Había oído sonidos que asociaba con todos los orfanatos en los que había estado; gritos, sollozos, el sonido de un adulto regañando a un niño, puertas azotándose y tacones contra los duros pisos de madera. Una puerta se abrió a su izquierda y una mujer pesada salió, arrastrando a una niña de la muñeca.<p>

La pequeña se veía aterrada mientras sus cortas piernas se apresuraban a seguir la zancada más larga de la mujer.

-¿Porqué no te paras de la cama en lugar de mearte en ella? Jesús, Molly.

La mujer arrojó una sábana azul al piso y arrodilló a la niña.

-Esperas aquí hasta que venga por ti.

Temperance vio como la mujer se iba, dejando a la niña sola y apretando un osito de peluche café entre sus manos. La pequeña se sentó a observar la lluvia caer sobre la puerta de cristal. Temperance supuso que no tendría más de tres o cuatro años, vestida con un pijama de lo que parecía ser un ratón con zapatos amarillos y pantalones rojos. Su cabello era de un café chocolate oscuro, cortado a los hombros. Temperance supo que si se lo cepillara, se vería parecido al suyo. Su piel era pálida y por lo que alcanzaba a ver tenía grandes ojos azules, o lo que Booth denominaba "ojos rompecorazones".

La niña levantó los ojos al sentir movimiento cerca y al ver a Temperance acercándose, se arrastró contra la pared y frunció el ceño. Brennan se arrodilló lentamente y sonrió.

-Hola, no te preocupes, no te lastimaré.

Temperance desvió su atención al oso que presionaba contra su pecho como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Era café y claramente había tenido mejores días.

-Mi nombre es Tempe, ¿tú eres Molly?

La pequeña niña no respondió y sólo se quedó viendo a los amigables ojos de la hermosa señorita frente a ella.

-Me gusta tu oso; debe de ser un buen amigo.

De nuevo, no hubo respuesta, pero Molly abrazó al oso un poco más duro.

-Yo sé que este lugar puede dar miedo y tener un amigo es bueno.

Temperance se sentó en el suelo para estar más cómoda. Sentía simpatía por la chiquilla. Brennan notó una marca rosa en la muñeca de Molly.

-¿Te duele la mano?

Señaló su propia muñeca y sonrió cuando Molly estiró la mano. Tempe tomó la diminuta mano y levantó la manga con cuidado, fijándose que la piel no se hubiera roto. Al ver las pequeñas manos de Molly dentro de las suyas, más grandes, Brennan sintió un intenso deseo de protegerla del peligro; pasó su pulgar sobre los nudillos de Molly y sonrió.

Molly no sabía quién era esa señorita. No la había visto antes pero era diferente a las otras. No era mala ni gritaba y no le tenía miedo como a la mujer de antes. Molly se acercó un poco, esta señorita tenía una bonita sonrisa y ojos amables y olía bonito.

Tempe observó que Molly le extendía el oso, a lo que ella frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada. El oso tenía un hoyo en la tela del brazo y el relleno empezaba a salirse por ahí. Preguntándose que podía hacer sin aguja ni hilo, Brennan tuvo una idea casi infantil.

-Oh querida, creo que tu oso necesita un curita.

Las cejas de Molly se levantaron; todas las otras señoras a las que les había mostrado la cortada de su oso la habían ignorado. Tempe estiró la mano y sonrió cuando Molly la tomó.

-Vamos a ver si tengo una en mi bolsa ¿vale?

Molly asintió y camino junto a ella hacia las sillas, donde vio como Tempe removía los contenidos de su bolsa.

-¿Tu oso tiene nombre?

Molly solo esperó en silencio, sus ojos alternando entre la puerta por la que la habían arrastrado y el oso, que estaba sentado en la silla.

Brennan pegó la pegajosa tira sobre el oso y lo aplanó con cuidado.

-Listo ¿qué tal quedó?

Molly sonrió débilmente pero hizo una mueca cuando la puerta chocó contra la pared y dos mujeres salieron de ella. Una era la mujer que había traído a Molly y la otra era Hilda Stenning. Tempe vio como Molly corría de regreso a la sábana, lo que le ganó una mirada hostil de ambas mujeres.

-Vamos Molly, arriba.

Molly lanzó una rápida y aterrada mirada a Tempe antes de ser arrastrada de regreso al pasillo.

* * *

><p>Brennan se levantó de su asiento mientras Hilda la miraba con suspicacia.<p>

-Doctora Brennan, asumo que está aquí para verme.

-Sí, tengo un par de preguntas para usted.

La señora Stenning dejó la puerta abierta, y Temperance entró sin invitación. Hilda se sentó detrás de su escritorio y miró casi con aburrimiento a Brennan.

-Bueno Doctora Brennan, por favor empiece, tengo lugares en donde estar.

Brennan se sentó y levantó el archivo de sus piernas.

-Quiero saber cómo fue posible que en los seis meses que Tabitha estuvo desaparecida, nadie la reportó.

Hila torció los ojos.

-Mire Doctora Brennan, como ya les había dicho a usted y al Agente Booth, cuando fui a la oficina del FBI, simplemente asumimos que la niña había huido, que no es poco común. Estos niños se endurecen muy rápido, creen que el mundo les debe algo y si no reciben lo que quieren, renuncian.

Brennan sintió como se le aceleraba el pulso.

-Tabitha Moore mostraba signos de abuso físico, fracturas que habían curado, algunas en proceso de sanarse, nunca fue vista por un doctor. ¿Cómo fue que su trabajadora social no se diera cuenta? ¿Porqué no fue removida del hogar abusivo?

Hilda cerró el cajón en el que estaba buscando algo y levantó la mirada.

-Mire doctora, estos niños, por la razón que sea, han sido dados por su propia familia al sistema, no son queridos, los ponemos en donde podemos, claro que todo padre sustituto en potencia es revisado pero el sistema no es perfecto y algunas malas personas pueden hacerse paso.

-Señora Stenning, tres de cada cinco hogares sustitutos son abusivos, eso es mucho más que algunos. Es su trabajo garantizar la seguridad de esos niños, Tabitha Moore tenía diez años, tenía dieciséis fracturas, había sido abusada sexualmente; sí, el sistema no es perfecto pero ayudaría si no fuera llevado a cabo por idiotas. Buen día.

Temperance se puso de pie, y salió, dejando a una escandalizada Hilda Stenning detrás.

* * *

><p><strong>Ey Huesos, te extrañé en los Padres Fundadores, llámame cuando puedas<strong>

Brennan sonrió al mensaje de texto en su celular; checó su reloj. Seis veinte. Caminó hacia el teléfono de su casa y marcó el familiar número.

-¿Huesos?

Sonrió.

-Hola Booth.

-¿Estás bien? No fuiste a los tragos y Ange dijo…

Su tono le indicó que estaba preocupado por ella.

-Estoy bien Booth; sólo tenía algo que hacer.

Abrió el refrigerador y sacó una botella de vino cerrada.

-¿Estás segura?

Vertió el líquido rojo en una copa y tomó un sorbo.

-En serio Booth, estoy bien, sólo un poco cansada.

Booth podía oír el cansancio en su voz y supo que el caso en verdad había sido difícil en ella.

-De acuerdo, bueno… ¿te recojo en la mañana? ¿Para desayunar juntos?

Ella sonrió.

-Um claro… ¿irá Hannah?

Booth volteó hacia el baño, donde Hannah se estaba cambiando.

-No Huesos, solo nosotros.

La voz de su compañero se entusiasmó inmediatamente.

-De acuerdo, ¿a qué hora?

Booth se rió.

-Bueno, considerando que te despiertas a las cinco, ¿qué tal a las seis?

-Eso parece razonable.

-De acuerdo Huesos, asegúrate de descansar y comer.

Brennan sonrió ante su insistencia de cuidar de ella; nunca lo admitiría pero había extrañado eso.

-Sip, buenas noches Booth.

-Buenas noches Huesos.

Ambos hicieron una pausa y colgaron.

La sonrisa de Booth se desvaneció cuando vio a su novia usando una de sus camisas de trabajo. Le molestaba mucho y ella le dirigió una sonrisa seductora.

-¿Era Temperance en el teléfono?

Booth levantó las cejas, considerando si decirle o no.

-Um si, le pedí que me llamara; no fue al bar después de trabajo y quería ver como estaba.

Hanna asintió lentamente, de pronto comprendiendo porque su novio estaba en casa antes de las nueve.

-De acuerdo, bueno… ¿está bien?

Booth sabía que a ella en realidad no le importaba mucho; las cosas habían estado tensas entre ellos desde que Parker se dedicó a contarle a Hannah lo mucho que extrañaba a la doctora Huesos y de cómo solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos, antes de que ella llegara. Incluso había dicho como todos pensaban que los compañeros iban a terminar juntos y viviendo felices para siempre. Hannah no había estado impresionada y ahora sospechaba de todo momento que pasaban los dos solos. Incluso le había advertido a Brennan que se alejara cosa que no le había parecido a Booth, cuando Angela se lo contó.

-Sí, está bien, este caso fue difícil para ella.

Hannah no sabía lo que eso significaba, nadie hablaba de la infancia de Brennan frente a ella, incluyendo a Booth. Asintió y dio un paso hacia su novio, decidiendo que ya habían hablado lo suficiente de la genio de huesos, sus brazos enroscándose alrededor de él, en un esfuerzo por distraerlo.

* * *

><p>Eran las once cuando Brennan finalmente decidió intentar dormir un poco, estaba cansada pero su cerebro no paraba de pensar. La imagen de Molly sentada en la sábana, Molla abrazando al oso, Molly tomando su mano; pensamientos de la pequeña sola y asustada, pensamientos de Tabitha y de lo fácil sería para Molly deslizarse en las grietas de un sistema al que no le importaba. Se subió a la cama y encendió su celular, debatiéndose si llamar o no; los viejos hábitos son difíciles de romper. Presionó el número uno y esperó.<p>

-Hey Huesos ¿estás bien?

Frunció el ceño, lo había despertado, su voz estaba rasposa y lenta.

-¿Huesos, que pasa?

Respirando hondo, escupió su miedo.

-¿Aún crees que sería una buena madre?

Booth se sentó, vagamente alerta de que Hannah lo observaba y la oyó murmurar por lo bajo, _me parece un poco tarde para que esté llamando, Seeley._

-¿Huesos?

Repitió la pregunta, preguntándose si su momento de duda era la respuesta.

-¿Crees que sería una buena madre?

-¿Huesos, estás embarazada?

Frunció el ceño.

-No.

-Entonces de qué se trata…

-Sólo contesta mi pregunta, por favor, Booth.

Booth bajó las piernas de la cama y se puso de pie.

-Sí, creo que serías una fantástica mamá, Huesos, la mejor.

Temperance se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Booth, podemos brincarnos el desayuno mañana, tengo un lugar al que me gustaría que me acompañaras, antes del funeral de Tabitha.

-Ahh, de acuerdo, claro, Huesos, lo que quieras.

-Gracias, Booth, buenas noches y lamento haberte despertado.

Cuando colgó, sus nervios estaban un poco más tranquilos, pero aún se sentía ansiosa. Booth, por otro lado, estaba confundido y completamente despierto. Puso su celular en la mesita de noche y se talló la cara con las manos.

-¿Seeley?

Booth le lanzó una mirada a su novia en la cama.

La vio sentarse lentamente.

-¿Vas a acostarte, bebé?

Se masajeó el cuello e hizo una mueca ante la tensión en él.

-Umm, no ahora, voy a ver televisión un rato.

Salió de su cuarto, cerrando la puerta con firmeza detrás de él y se acercó a su sala. Mil preguntas golpeaban su mente a la vez, acompañadas por un dolor seco al que con afecto se refería como el "dolor Temperance". Booth se sentó en el sofá y suspiró, sabía que iba a ser difícil dormir esa noche.


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta es una traducción de Completing Temperance Brennan de la fabulosa Dream4aSleepyZombie . **

**Link original - **** s/6726291/1/Completing_Temperance_Brennan**

**Parker tiene once en esta historia. Disfrútenla!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

A las cinco y media, Booth estaba tocando en su puerta, café en mano y uno de sus panqués de mora azul con queso crema favoritos de la panadería. La puerta se abrió, revelando una somnolienta pero en su mayoría vestida, Temperance.

-Booth… llegaste temprano.

Sonrió, sus ojos rápidamente estudiando su apariencia hasta llegar a sus pequeños pies que sobresalían de sus jeans.

-Sí, no podía dormir.

Brennan frunció el ceño, gesticulando para que entrara.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla, Booth?

Puso el desayuno en la mesa y volteó a verla. Todavía no se ponía maquillaje y se veía mucho más joven.

-No, no tuve una pesadilla… verás, mi mejor amiga me llamó anoche, parecía un poco triste y quería saber si yo pensaba que sería una buena mamá…

Brennan le sonrió con timidez.

-Usualmente, mi mejor amiga tiene mucha confianza en sí misma, pero anoche, parecía que cargaba el mundo sobre sus hombros, y me preocupé por ella pero luego me colgó…

Su sonrisa se volvió culpable.

-Ahora, no te equivoques, yo adoro a mi mejor amiga y estoy feliz de que me llamó, pero en realidad me hubiera gustado que me hubiera contado lo que pasaba por esa hermosa cabeza suya.

Huesos se acercó un poco.

-Asumo que todavía soy tu mejor amiga…

Él asintió lentamente.

-Lamento haberte preocupado, no era mi intención, es sólo que… bueno, tu opinión es muy importante para mí y en verdad necesitaba oírlo de ti.

Booth sonrió, no se le había escapado el "necesitaba oírlo _de ti_" en su disculpa. En realidad, desde que había regresado, había estado mucho más abierta con sus sentimientos.

-Huesos, eres y serás mi mejor amiga siempre, y no importa… te perdoné como dos segundos después de que me colgaste, pero ¿ya me vas a decir qué fue todo eso?

Levantó la vista un poco, su labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes, un gesto que él sabía era nervioso.

-Aún no… hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas y luego tengo algunas otras preguntas para ti.

Booth le pasó el panqué y sacudió la cabeza, entretenido.

-No me ayuda mucho en el factor preocupación, Huesos.

Lo observó, insegura de que decir. Booth se rió.

-Vamos, ve a terminar de vestirte.

Le señaló la puerta de su cuarto con la cabeza y ella entró.

* * *

><p>Booth escuchó como Temperance Brennan removía cosas en su cuarto, el click de un interruptor, el agudo chillido de un cajón abriéndose, el sonido de la puerta al deslizarse y finalmente el taconeo de sus zapatos al acercarse a él. Levantando la vista con una sonrisa lista en los labios, levantó un termo con el café ya dentro.<p>

-¿Lista?

Tomando el café, vio a su alrededor y con gesto nervioso asintió.

-Sip, sólo deja agarro mis cosas y nos podemos ir.

Booth la observó mientras ella tomaba su bolsa, echando su celular y llaves en ella, y deslizaba un sobre amarillo grande.

-De acuerdo, vámonos.

Salieron del departamento, Booth llevándose los panqués sin comer en el camino.

-Y Huesos, ¿a dónde vamos?

Su expresión se tornó nerviosa.

-Umm… bueno… este…

Booth levantó una ceja, no era frecuente que ella se quedara sin palabras y era bastante adorable verlo. Puso una mano contra su antebrazo.

-¿Qué tal si tu manejas?

Los ojos de ella brincaron hacia él, sorprendidos; él sacudió las llaves frente a su rostro y sonrió cuando ella las tomó, agradecida.

* * *

><p>El viaje fue silencioso. Booth estaba concentrado en a donde iban y aún manejando, su amiga parecía estar preocupada en algo. Se detuvieron junto a un edificio de ladrillos rojo que Booth no reconoció. Se giró hacia su compañera y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.<p>

Brennan lo volteó a ver, podía sentir su intensa mirada sobre ella, sabía que él tenía preguntas y estaba intentando darle tiempo para pensar las cosas. Estaba agradecida por eso.

-Booth, yo…

Tragó saliva y Booth se dio cuenta de que tan nerviosa estaba en realidad.

-¿Huesos? Lo que sea, puedes decírmelo.

Sus brillantes ojos azules bajaron hacia su regazo, donde sus delgados dedos se entrelazaban una y otra vez, levantó la mirada cuando una cálida mano cubrió las suyas.

-Este es el Orfanato Distrital Infantil, yo… yo vine ayer para hablar con Hilda Stenning. Necesitaba conseguir respuestas sobre el caso de Tabitha Moore, necesitaba saber por qué había sido olvidada, necesitaba saber por qué había sido considerada poco importante, por qué nadie notó que se había ido…

Booth observó el rostro entristecido rostro de su compañera.

-¿Conseguiste las respuestas Huesos?

Sacudió la cabeza.

-No, a la mujer no le importa, pero conocí a alguien y…

Dudó.

-Booth, sin importar que haya pasado este año pasado, aún eres mi mejor amigo, eres familia y aún eres la persona a la que acudo cuando estoy confundida o…

Dudó de nuevo y Booth supo que tan difícil era para ella. Su compañera había pasado por muchos cambios de personalidad y aunque no había estado presente para la mayoría, estaba poniéndose al corriente rápido. Estaba más emocional y peleaba más para ocultarlo pero había dejado de compartimentar las cosas y había hecho frente a sus emociones, sin importar las consecuencias.

-Booth…

La vio retorcerse en su asiento y finalmente suspirar.

-Vamos adentro, trataré de explicarte después.

Asintió y ella salió corriendo del auto, cubriéndose de los aún chorreantes cielos, él la siguió.

* * *

><p>Les habían dado acceso a la sala de espera y Brennan se preguntó en silencio cuanto tardaría Hilda en aparecer esa vez. Los compañeros estaban silenciosos; Booth arrugó la nariz ante el olor.<p>

-Diablos, uno pensaría que podrían abrir una ventana o algo.

Huesos sonrió levemente.

-Estos lugares siempre huelen igual, los dormitorios son peor, especialmente porque las ventanas están selladas.

Booth se veía horrorizado.

-Huesos, he estado en prisiones que no huelen tan mal.

Ella levantó las cejas.

-Nuestro sistema penitenciario recibe mucho más dinero que los orfanatos. Siempre ha sido así. Televisiones, productos de entretenimiento, comidas individuales por requerimientos de salud, opciones educativas.

Booth sacudió la cabeza y levantó los ojos cuando oyó un grito y los chillidos de un niño.

-¡DEBERÍAS DE QUEDARTE AHÍ HASTA QUE APRENDAS A OBEDECER LAS REGLAS!

Booth se puso de pie, su quijada tensa mientras la voz de la mujer se acercaba por el pasillo.

-¡Y TÚ, PEQUEÑA MOCOSA, DEBERÍA DE GOLPEARTE, TRES CAMBIOS DE SÁBANAS EN DOS DÍAS, TE ENSEÑARÉ DE UNA FORMA U OTRA A NO MEARTE EN TU CAMA, VETE DE AQUÍ!… ¡VETE!

El sonido de pequeños pies corriendo se aproximaron, la puerta se abrió y Booth vio como la copia en miniatura de su compañera salía detrás de la pesada puerta. Lágrimas corrían por su pálida piel, mechones de pelo se pegaban a su rostro, como a Parker cuando tenía una pesadilla. La pequeña tenía puesta una sudadera gris y no mucho más. Arrastraba un osito de felpa café en la mano izquierda y una sábana azul en la otra.

Brennan se puso de pie, al ver a la niña en la que había estado pensando toda la noche, se acercó y sonrió cuando reconocimiento brilló en los ojos azules de la niña. Corrió hacia sus brazos, inmediatamente rodeada en un abrazo cálido y apretado. Seeley Booth pudo observar con asombro las semejanzas. Para quien no la conociera, cualquiera diría que eran madre e hija.

La pequeña enterró el rostro en el cuello de la mujer mayor, sus regordetas manos aferrándose a la chaqueta de su compañera, en un intento desesperado de acercarse más. Brennan tranquilizó al infante, asegurándole su seguridad y dándole el consuelo que necesitaba.

Huesos se puso de pie y Booth vio como dos pequeñas piernas se enrollaban alrededor de su cintura, como si lo hubieran hecho mil veces antes.

-Booth… ella es a la que quería que conocieras… su nombre es Molly.

Booth escudriñó los ojos de su compañera, como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez. Sonrió hacia la pequeña que no hacía ningún intento por moverse. Le lanzó una mirada a Huesos, finalmente entendiendo por qué lo había llevado ahí. Asintió y besó la frente de su mejor amiga.

-No puedo hacer esta decisión por ti, Temperance pero… sin importar lo que decidas; yo te apoyaré al cien por ciento.

Vio en sus ojos que él lo aceptaba y asintió, apretando a Molly entre sus brazos.

* * *

><p>Los compañeros dejaron el orfanato dos horas más tarde, Brennan harta de esperar a que la mujer regresara por la olvidada Molly. La pequeña se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, su nariz haciendo que sus ronquidos sonaran apagados pero se despertó rápidamente cuando la puerta azotó contra la pared, y Booth vio como Molly y Brennan se abrazaban un poco más fuerte.<p>

Booth y Brennan fueron por café y luego se dirigieron al cementerio para el entierro de Tabitha; ya estaban todos ahí. Había pagado lo mejor para el funeral, un ataúd blanco y arreglos con hermosas flores, una lápida con un ángel, que indicaba una vida perdida demasiado pronto, extinguida y un alma que el mundo había olvidado. Booth dejó a su compañera en su amado laboratorio después, prometiendo regresar por ella para el almuerzo a la una. Sonrió y asintió, disculpándose por acaparar su tiempo.

No hablaron de Molly otra vez. Booth sabía que era algo que tenía que resolver ella misma, a su manera, a su propio tiempo, hablaría de ello cuando estuviera lista.

* * *

><p>La semana pasó lentamente para todos, no hubo casos, así que Booth sólo iba a recoger a Huesos para comer. Angela había notado que su amiga estaba muy tensa pero cuando la cuestionó recibió un "Estoy bien Ange". Angela también había interrogado a Booth pero había recibido un "Ange no es mi lugar decirte sus asuntos personales, te lo dirá cuando esté lista".<p>

Booth estuvo un poco sorprendido cuando su celular sonó a las nueve de la mañana en domingo mientras salía de su departamento para ir a la iglesia.

-Hola Huesos, ¿qué pasó?

-¿Estás de camino a misa?

Booth frunció el ceño, sonaba rara.

-Uhm, sí, Huesos. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… yo… yo me preguntaba si estabas libre después de misa pero si estás ocupado con Hannah, yo entiendo y…

Contestó rápidamente.

-Huesos, está bien. ¿Estás en el laboratorio?

Guardó silencio un segundo antes de contestar.

-Umm no, estoy en casa.

-Ok, te veré como a las once.

Huesos sonrió.

-De acuerdo… gracias Booth.

Y colgó. Booth bajó la mirada a su reloj, no había podido ver a su compañera el viernes ya que tenía juntas con Hacker y se sentía incómodo llamándola con Hannah alrededor.

* * *

><p>Subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, Booth llegó al departamento de su amiga y tocó tres veces. Escuchó pasos acercándose y vio la sombra bajo la puerta. Los seguros hicieron click y la puerta se abrió.<p>

Booth sonrió a la imagen frente a él. Su compañera estaba de pie en la puerta, su cabeza inclinada a la izquierda ligeramente, una sonrisa tímida en sus labios acompañada con una ceja levantada ligeramente y una niña en la cadera. Booth asintió, entrando.

-Y… lo hiciste.

Vio como la sonrisa de ella se ensanchaba al ver que él aprobaba.

-Eres mamá.

Sus grandes ojos azules se llenaron rápidamente y agachó la cabeza con timidez. Booth se acercó y la besó en la frente con gentileza, susurrando.

-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Huesos.

Sonrió y se acomodó a la niña más arriba en la cadera. Booth se inclinó y habló en voz baja.

-Hola de nuevo Molly.

No esperaba una respuesta, así que cuando la niña no respondió, no se sorprendió. Brennan le habló con calma.

-Molly, ¿recuerdas a Booth? Vino a visitarte conmigo el otro día.

La pequeña se encogió más pero giró la cabeza a verlo. Vio como ella lo miraba de reojo y cerraba los ojos rápidamente cuando observó que él la veía. El agente se rió. Brennan se disculpó por su timidez con una mirada antes de ofrecerle una taza de café.

Entraron a la cocina y Huesos dejo a la pequeña sobre la barra mientras ponía la cafetera.

-Molly y yo hicimos rollos de canela. ¿Quieres uno Booth?

Booth levantó las cejas y vio como Molly jugaba con el borde de playera de Brennan mientras sus regordetas piernas colgaban de la superficie de mármol.

-Wow, ¿en serio Molly? ¿En verdad los hicieron ustedes? Seguro los compraron.

Brennan estaba a punto de protestar, cuando vio que Molly iba a responder.

-Si los hicimos.

Booth le lanzó una mirada divertida a la niña.

-¿Estás segura? Se ven demasiado buenos. Seguro intentan engañarme.

Se acercó un poco mientras se reía ante la mirada insultada de Molly.

-Si los hicimos, mezclamos todos los gredientes, tomó mu…cho tiempo y luego el cocinador hizo DING…

Los brazos de Molly se levantaron para enfatizar el ding, haciendo que Booth y Huesos sonrieran.

-Y luego los sacamos, y esperamos más para no quemarme.

A Booth le encantó oír las platicas de la niña, era adorable y le recordaba a las fotos que había visto de su compañera a esa edad. Booth se sentó junto a ella, sin moverse para no asustarla.

-Bueno creo que se ven muy ricos, ¿me regalas uno Molly?

Los ojos de la niña brillaron cuando asintió.

-Ajá.

Brennan sonrió ante la veloz técnica de Booth para ganarse la confianza de la niña- estaba contenta de que parecían llevarse bien y estaba agradecida por su fácil interacción.

Brennan puso los rollos en la mesa junto con dos tazas de café.

-Molly ¿quieres agua o leche?

La cabeza de la niña se inclinó mientras pensaba y Huesos vio como Molly se reía al ver que Booth susurraba "leche" y hacía gestos mientras flexionaba los músculos. Molly se giró hacia Brennan.

-Leche, po' favor.

Huesos sacudió la cabeza ante los actos de su compañero y vio como los dos chocaban cinco de reojo. Brennan le sirvió la leche en un vaso y se lo dio.

-De acuerdo, vamos señorita, abajo.

Huesos cargó a Molly por las axilas y la puso con cuidado en el suelo.

-Siéntate donde quieras, mi vida.

Molly se trepó a una silla y esperó tan pacientemente como una niña de tres años puede esperar, sus piernas balanceándose en anticipación por el postre y su pequeño torso casi vibrando de la emoción mientras los adultos se sentaban. Brennan le sirvió rápidamente, incapaz de negárselo más tiempo y sonrió cuando mordió, su boca rebosante del dulce.

-Molly, bocados pequeños mi vida, no quiero que te ahogues.-

Molly levantó la mirada llena de culpa, dejó de masticar y se preguntó si lo debía de escupir, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas mientras esperaba la cachetada usual que llegaba cada vez que se metía en problemas. Soltó el rollo y se encogió en su asiento al ver que Brennan se acercaba.

-Está bien, Molly, nadie te va a lastimar bebé. Sólo quiero que tomes bocados más pequeños, nadie te lo va a quitar.-

Booth vio como Huesos se arrodillaba junto a si hija, limpiándole las lágrimas con los pulgares. Sonrió cuando Molly se enderezó y siguió masticando lo que tenía ya en la boca. Huesos se puso de pie, plantando un beso en la frente de Molly antes de servirle a Booth su rollo de canela y su café.

Booth admiró en silencio la habilidad con la que Huesos se había deslizado en su nuevo rol de madre; estaba tan cómoda en la posición. Había sido testigo antes de sus instintos maternos con su hijo.

Los amigos hablaron con calma, Brennan diciéndole de su intención de tomarse una semana del trabajo para acoplar a Molly en casa y formar un lazo, no quería que nadie se enterara de Molly aún. Booth le dijo que si necesitaba algo, que no dudara en pedírselo.

-Bueno hay una cosa Booth.

Asintió.

-Parker tiene tutoría aquí el viernes después de la escuela…

-Sí, no te preocupes, Huesos, estoy seguro de que entenderá.

Brennan frunció el ceño.

-¿Entender qué?

-Que tienes que cancelar.

Brennan se veía horrorizada.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué?

Fue el turno de Booth de fruncir el ceño.

-Tienes a Molly y…

-Booth te iba a pedir que lo trajeras aquí después de recogerlo, no tengo ninguna intención de detener las lecciones de Parker ni ahora ni en el futuro.

Booth sonrió, afecto corriendo por sus venas.

-Gracias Huesos eso significa mucho para mí y para Parker.

Sonrió y asintió.

-Así que… ¿lo traerás aquí?

-Claro, ¿como a las tres?

Brennan asintió.

-Me gustaría que conociera a Molly.

La niña levantó la mirada al oír su nombre, los adultos sonrieron, su rostro estaba cubierto en azúcar y canela. Empezó a lamerse las manos con entusiasmo. Brennan se levantó, tomó una toalla de cocina y mojándola un poco, regresó a Molly y empezó a limpiarla con gentileza.

-Mírate, niña…

Molly sonrió cuando Huesos la besó en la nariz después de quitarle un poco de azúcar del pelo.

-¿Cuándo la recogiste Huesos?

Brennan levantó la mirada.

-Ayer en la tarde. Ya estaba registrada como padre sustituto así que el proceso fue relativamente rápido. Metí el papeleo el jueves en la mañana y aquí estamos. Tengo planes de adoptarla en las siguientes semanas.

Booth levantó las cejas, sorprendido.

-Wow, eso es rápido Huesos.

-Bueno no tengo la intención de devolverla así que parecía el siguiente paso lógico.

Booth entendía, un niño no debería de ser algo intercambiable si él o ella terminaban no siendo lo que esperaban. Huesos estaba diciendo que sin importar lo que pasara, se quedaría con Molly.

Se puso de pie y sonrió. Vio en los ojos de su mejor amigo que él aprobaba sus acciones y se sintió orgullosa de si misma. Levantó la toalla mientras hablaba.

-Sólo pondré esto en la lavadora, ya regreso.

Se dio la vuelta y en sólo un par de segundos oyó pasitos aproximándose antes de sentir como dos bracitos se enrollaban alrededor de su pierna. Temperance Brennan sabía demasiado bien lo intimidante que podía ser estar en un lugar nuevo y para una niña de tres años, sería peor. Levantó a Molly y la recargó contra su cadera.

-Vamos bebé.

Brennan puso la toalla en la máquina junto con otras cosas y empezó el ciclo. Salió del cuarto y se giró para cerrar la puerta.

-¿Podrías cerrar la puerta por mí, Molly?

Molly asintió y se inclinó, tomando las manijas hasta que escuchó un click.

-Buen trabajo.

El rostro de Molly se iluminó al sonreír, orgullosa de que la habían dejado ayudar.

-Vamos, regresemos a ver a Booth.

Cuando Brennan y Molly entraron, Booth estaba hablando por teléfono, los ojos cerrados, una arruga en su frente y frustración clara en su voz. Brennan asumió que estaba hablando con Rebecca así que se sorprendió cuando oyó su siguiente oración.

-Hannah, te dije que no podía ir, tengo a Parker el siguiente fin de semana…

-No voy a buscar una niñera, mira, regresaré en un rato pero no cambiaré de decisión, Hannah. Puedes ir sola o lo que quieras pero yo ya te di mi respuesta.

-Sí claro, bye.

Terminó la llamada y puso su celular en su bolsillo con un suspiro. Levantó la mirada y vio a Huesos y a Molly, dos pares de ojos azules viéndolo y no pudo detener la sonrisa. La imagen era demasiado dulce, ambas tenían expresiones similares de curiosidad y ambas tenían el inicio de una mueca en sus rosados labios. Haciendo la decisión en un segundo, sacó su celular y tomó una foto.

-¿Booth?

Vio la foto y sonrió antes de dirigir su mirada de regreso a ellas.

-Lo siento, no me pude resistir.

Se les acercó y le mostró a Huesos la foto, haciendo que jadeara de sorpresa. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto se parecían hasta que vio ese momento capturado y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Molly extendió la mano y tocó la imagen. Ambos adultos sabían que probablemente era la primera vez que Molly veía una imagen de sí misma y por la expresión de su rostro, estaba intrigada.

Booth sonrió cuando tuvo una idea.

-¿Qué tal si imprimimos las fotos en tu computadora?-

Brennan sonrió y asintió. Se sentaron en el sofá y Booth tomó más fotos de ellas, que en su mayoría eran de Molly porque Brennan, a pesar de haber estado en sesiones de fotos, era muy tímida ante la cámara, cosa que Booth encontraba sumamente adorable. Huesos le quitó el celular y fue a su computadora de escritorio, conectó todos los cables y empezó a imprimir las fotos.

Molly se sentó en el piso, rodeada de imágenes de sí misma, estaba completamente fascinada, su boquita abierta en sorpresa. Booth anunció que se tenía que ir, aunque era fácil ver que no quería.

Huesos se levantó, llevándolo a la puerta mientras Molly estaba entretenida con las fotos.

-Espero que todo esté bien entre Hannah y tú.

Booth sonrió con cansancio.

-Quien sabe Huesos…

Brennan levantó las cejas, no se había dado cuenta de que las cosas no iban bien para él, parecía contento en el trabajo y cuando lo veía fuera del mismo.

-Ella… ella piensa que mi tiempo con Parker es negociable o algo… es mi hijo y él viene primero, y ella espera que lo ignore para ir a un banquete de su periódico o algo.

Huesos sonrió con tristeza.

-¿No podrías llevar a Parker contigo? Es tan bien portado y cortés; no puedo imaginar que causaría un problema de algún tipo.

Booth sonrió.

-Yo le sugerí eso… se rió y dijo que la noche era para adultos y no niños, además ese no es el punto. Le dije hace tiempo que iba a tener a Parker y no iría pero ella aceptó la invitación por los dos y le dijo a todos que iba a ir como si pensara que podía convencerme, no sabe qué tan importante es mi tiempo con Parker, cuanto he peleado por el tiempo que tengo y si me va a hacer escoger, no le va a gustar el resultado.

Brennan asintió en entendimiento y pasó los dedos por los rizos cafés que habían chocado con su pierna.

-No importa Huesos, será mejor que me vaya, ¿quieres que nos veamos mañana para el almuerzo? ¿Algo diferente a lo usual?

Brennan sonrió.

-Bueno, estaba pensando en llevar a Molly a la plaza, así que nos podríamos ver en Pollyanna's.

Booth asintió.

-Claro, a la una, te llamaré si algo en el trabajo me detiene.

Huesos asintió y vio como Booth se agachaba y extendía su mano hacia ella.

-Gracias por los rollos de canela Molly, eres muy buena cocinera.

La pequeña sonrió y levantó las cejas ante su mano extendida, sin entender que debía hacer; levantó la mirada hacia Tempe. Agachándose, Brennan deslizó su mano en la Booth y la sacudió. Los mejores amigos se soltaron y Molly repitió el gesto, dudando.

La mano de Booth cubría completamente la de la niña y un sentido de protección lo llenó, debía de protegerla del mal, a su corta edad ya había visto demasiado.

-Hasta luego, Molly.

Booth soltó su manita y se enderezó, besó a Huesos en la mejilla, un poco más largo de lo que debería ser, pero nadie se quejó.

-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Temperance, has hecho un gran paso pero estoy seguro de que serás genial.

Brennan sonrió, un gracias en los ojos.

-Te veré mañana Huesos.

-Hasta luego Booth.

Se dio la vuelta y avanzó por el pasillo desapareciendo en las escaleras.


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta es una traducción de Completing Temperance Brennan de la fabulosa Dream4aSleepyZombie .**

**Link original - ****s/6726291/1/Completing_Temperance_Brennan**

**Parker tiene once en esta historia. Disfrútenla!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

_**Domingo**_

Booth abrió la puerta de su departamento con cuidado, esperando encontrarlo vacío.

-¿Dónde has estado, Seeley?

Ese simplemente no era su día.

-Fui a la iglesia ¿recuerdas?

Ella torció los ojos.

-Sí, que terminó…

Hannah volteó a su reloj de muñeca.

-Como hace dos horas y media.

Booth suspiró, caminó al refrigerador y sacó una cerveza de raíz, botando la tapa y tomando media botella de un trago. Hannah arrugó la nariz.

-Eww, no sé cómo puedes tomar eso.

Booth se encogió de hombros, dejó su chaqueta en el perchero y fue a la sala.

Hannah jadeó de furia, obviamente estaba enojada y Booth sólo quería que lo superara.

-¿Qué, Hannah?

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando él le lanzó una mirada.

-Tenemos que hablar del banquete.

Azotando su botella en la mesa, levantó la mirada.

-No hay nada que discutir, tengo a Parker, punto.

Hannah azotó un pie y se fue como torbellino al cuarto, cerrando la puerta de golpe detrás de ella. Booth dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla, cerró los ojos y rezó por la fuerza para hacer lo correcto.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lunes – Café Pollyanna<em>**

Brennan volteó a su reloj, sonrió, contenta de que había planeado todo perfectamente para regresar a tiempo para el almuerzo. Molly y ella habían ido de compras por tres horas; la niña estaba cansada y hambrienta.

Habían escogido un set de cuarto, algunos juguetes y sábanas. Molly había estado nerviosa en las tiendas, ya que nunca había estado en una antes y estaba abrumada, insistiendo en ser cargada. Brennan rápidamente había aprendido la alegría de comprar con un carrito y los beneficios que éste ofrecía, el más importante siendo el asiento que le daba a Molly la seguridad que necesitaba y liberando los brazos de Tempe.

Brennan entró al café y sonrió a la mesera que se acercó.

-Hola, ¿mesa para dos?

Huesos dudó un segundo mientras escaneaba los rostros de los otros clientes.

-Um de hecho…

Se giró cuando unas grandes manos rodearon su cintura.

-Hola, Huesos.

La niña sonrió y agachó la cabeza tímidamente después de que Booth picara su nariz con cuidado. Brennan volteó a la mesera que todavía esperaba.

-Lo siento, tres.

La mujer sonrió y los guió a una mesa junta la ventana. Booth las siguió, le encantaba ver a Huesos en ropa normal. No era como algunas mujeres que sentían la necesidad de arreglarse para cada salida, llenándose de maquillaje y Dios sabe que más. Su pelo estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, su rostro estaba recién lavado y con una camiseta, jeans y sandalias se veía hermosa. Los ojos de Molly permanecieron en su rostro, riendo por lo bajo ante las caras graciosas que él hacía.

-¿Necesitarán una silla alta?

Temperance sacudió la cabeza.

-No gracias.

La mesera le sonrió a Molly que se aferraba a su madre. Era una niña hermosa y pensó que era la mezcla perfecta de sus guapos padres.

-De acuerdo, mi nombre es Jess y seré su mesera esta tarde, si necesitan algo, háganmelo saber, ¿desean ordenar sus bebidas?

Brennan volteó a ver a Booth y levantó las cejas en una pregunta silenciosa. Se giró hacia Jess y contestó.

-Una jarra de té helado con dos vasos y un café para mí…

Volteó a ver a Molly que le susurraba en el oído a Brennan mientras ésta asentía.

-¿Tiene leche?

Jess sonrió.

-Claro, ¿chico o grande?

-Chico, por favor.

-De acuerdo, regreso pronto con sus bebidas, ¿van a ordenar algo de comer?

Booth asintió.

-Sí, gracias.

Jess se alejó rápidamente para ordenar en la cocina. Sonrió pensando en lo tierna que se veía su familia de clientes.

Media hora más tarde y ya bien entrados en sus platillos, Booth habló.

-¿Qué hay en la agenda esta tarde?

Huesos sonrió y volteó a ver a Molly que estaba picoteando su plato. Brennan le acarició el pelo, a lo que levantó la cabeza con gesto cansado antes de subirse a su regazo.

-Algunas compras de ropa y luego a casa a dormir creo.

Levantó la cabeza a Booth después de besar la frente de Molly.

-Tuvimos una noche sin descanso.

Booth asintió y miró con tristeza a la pequeña que estaba medio dormida sobre su compañera.

-¿Quieres algo de compañía? No tengo casos y sorprendentemente, no voy atrasado en papeleo.

Huesos sonrió.

La idea de una tarde con Booth fuera del trabajo la llenaba de emoción. Estaba contenta de pensar que Booth aún disfrutaba de su presencia, especialmente después de todos los problemas que habían tenido en los últimos meses.

-Claro Booth.

Los compañeros se sonrieron mutuamente y continuaron comiendo en silencio.

* * *

><p>Molly despertó asustada cuando se pusieron de pie para irse. A Booth se le rompió el corazón al ver sus grandes ojos azules resplandeciendo por lágrimas, intentando desesperadamente no llorar. Huesos la abrazó con fuerza, tranquilizándola.<p>

Booth fue a la caja y pagó mientras Huesos salía con la niña.

-Gracias, Booth, ¿cuánto te debo?

Vio a su compañero ignorar su comentario con un gesto y agacharse para sonreírle a Molly.

-Princesa, mira lo que conseguí para ti.

Sacó una bolsa blanca de papel. Ella dudó en tomarla, sin saber si era una trampa o no.

-Está bien, mira dentro…

Abrió la bolsa y miró con curiosidad. Brennan vio sobre su hombro y sonrió.

-Oh, yummy Molly, es una galleta, querida.

La niña sacó el dulce en forma de corazón de la bolsa, viendo con interés las chispas de colores que lo cubrían. La mordió con cuidado y sonrió.

* * *

><p>El trío entró en una boutique de ropa de niños, Booth torciendo los ojos a lo que seguramente serían unos trapos demasiado caros pero Huesos había insistido que las primeras cosas de Molly iban a ser así para hacerla sentir extra especial. Molly traía unos tenis viejos, jeans demasiado grandes, enrollados en los tobillos y una playera enorme. Sabía que era la ropa que le habían dado en el orfanato y entendía el deseo de su compañera de hacerla sentir especial. Booth se adentró en la tienda buscando a un vendedor.<p>

-Pero para eso estamos aquí, para comprar ropa nueva.

Booth regresó a su compañera, después de varios minutos sin encontrar a nadie para ver a Molly pegada contra la pared y una sobre maquillada vendedora gritándole a Huesos.

-Lo siento, simplemente no creo que vallan a encontrar lo que buscan aquí. Este establecimiento es bastante caro y no creo que pueda comprar algo de nuestras repisas. Tal vez si lo intentara en la tienda por…

Booth carraspeó y la vendedora recorrió su caro traje con gesto hambriento.

-Sí, señor, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

Booth levantó las cejas, agachándose a extenderle los brazos a Molly que corrió hacia él, enroscándose sobre su pecho.

-No gracias, yo estoy con ellas.

La mujer se veía claramente sorprendida, un hombre que obviamente tenía dinero con una mujer vestida simplemente y una niña en andrajos. Observó como la mujer a la que había estado corriendo se acercaba al hombre, tomaba a la niña y se encaminaba a la puerta. Brennan sonrió mientras oía lo que Booth le decía a la vendedora.

-Wow, gran error, señorita, gran error.

La mujer frunció el ceño.

-¿Tiene idea de quién era ella?

La vendedora volteó a la puerta y de regreso al hombre.

-Ella es la Doctora Temperance Brennan, la antropóloga y escritora.

La mujer trago visiblemente, dándose cuenta de su error.

-Acaba de recoger a esa niña del orfanato y tiene un montón de dinero que gastar en ella. Acaba de correr a miles.

Booth sonrió y salió de la tienda para encontrar a Huesos y Molly esperándolo. Sonrió, pícaro, a su compañera que inclinó la cabeza.

-¿Te divertiste?

Sonrió de nuevo e intento verse inocente.

-Que… no sé a qué te refieres.

Ella levantó una ceja y asintió, siguiendo su camino a buscar tiendas menos juzgadoras.

Habían estado en Wall-Mart cuarenta y cinco minutos; Molly estaba en el probador con Brennan mientras Booth esperaba afuera. La niña estaba encantada con ser el centro de atención y felizmente modelaba su ropa. Salió con una falda de mezclilla, mallas y playera blancas y botas negras. Booth pensó que se veía adorable y sonrió.

-Ey, mírate princesa, wow, te ves muy bonita.

Molly levantó una ceja en una manera muy Temperance Brennan lo que causó que Booth riera escandalosamente. Tempe se asomó al oír su risa y sonrió al ver a Molly girar frente a él antes de regresar a ella.

Salió otras cuatro veces, la última con un traje de baño y shorts. El traje era azul cobalto con flores rojas y blancas, los shorts combinaban, junto con chanclas y un sombrerito azul. Booth le tomó una foto con su celular y la pequeña corrió a ver la foto.

Booth sonrió cuando la tímida niña, que empezaba a querer mucho, se ponía de puntitas junto a su pierna, recargándose en su muslo. Él notó que su respiración era más agitada de lo usual y vio por la expresión de su rostro que lo estaba probando para ver si la lastimaba. Su postura decía que estaba lista para correr en cualquier momento y el sintió ira burbujear en su pecho de que una niña de tres años tuviera esa conducta de auto conservación. Booth se mantuvo inmóvil y habló con tranquilidad.

-¿Quieres ver la foto?

Asintió y se encogió cuando él se movió para acercarle el celular.

-No te lastimará Molly, está bien.

Su respiración se calmó.

-¿Quieres presionar el botón?

Le mostró cual presionar y sonrió ante la expresión de asombro en su pequeño rostro cuando la pantalla se iluminó para mostrar su imagen. Brennan salió del probador a ver que estaban haciendo.

-¿Molly, vas a cambiarte de nuevo querida?

Molly se giró y se apresuró a regresar a la antropóloga. Booth se rió por lo bajo al oír la voz de Huesos.

-Pasa tu brazo por aquí, no tu otro brazo… de acuerdo, vamos a ponerte los zapatos… un pie… el otro… buen trabajo… de acurdo, las agujetas… das una vuelta lo metes por aquí.

Molly se rió.

-Bien, buena chica… lista, vamos.

Booth vio a sus chicas salir; Molly brincaba de felicidad mientras Tempe se acercaba con un carrito lleno hasta el borde.

-¿Quieres que lo lleve Huesos?

Ella asintió y dejó que Booth tomara el carrito, tomando a Molly entre sus brazos.

* * *

><p>Brennan se dejó caer en el sillón. Molly estaba dormida en el cuarto de visitas, que pronto sería suyo.<p>

Brennan había organizado que los pintores fueran al día siguiente y aunque el color favorito de Molly parecía ser el azul brillante, Brennan había escogido lila para las paredes y azul claro para las orillas. El set de cuarto que Molly había escogido era de madera azul claro y tenía una cama, una mesita de noche, un librero, una cajonera y un tocador. Las sábanas eran todas de colores pastel con manchas verdes o rosas.

Tempe sonrió al imaginarse que dulce se vería el cuarto una vez terminado. Levantó la mirada y vio las bolsas llenas de cosas que se tenían que lavar antes de usarse, y se preparó para quitar etiquetas y bolsas de plástico.

* * *

><p>Booth estaba sentado detrás del escritorio de su oficina, sonriendo ante la divertida tarde que había tenido con Molly y Huesos. La niña estaba empezando a confiar en él pero sabía que tardaría un rato y se preguntó que le había pasado.<p>

Girando hacia su computadora, Booth escribió las contraseñas hasta llegar los archivos del Sistema Nacional para el Desarrollo Integral de la Familia*. Escribió "Molly Holton, Orfanato Infantil Federal", y vio como aparecía el archivo.

* * *

><p>NOMBRE: Molly Holton<p>

SEXO: Femenino

PADRES BIOLÓGICOS: Sr. Daniel Holton (fallecido), Sra. Sofía Holton (fallecida)

EDAD AL MOMENTO DE ADMISIÓN: Dos años seis meses

TRABAJADORA SOCIAL: Sra. Tiffany Greer

HISTORIA DE CASO:

Posible víctima de abuso reportado por vecinos Sr. y Sra Williams en Marzo, 2008. Denuncia investigada por T. Greer, Marzo, 2008, falta de pruebas.

Posible víctima de abuso y descuido reportado por enfermera del Hospital Memorial, Ann Myer en Mayo, 2008. Denuncia investigada por T. Greer, Mayo, 2008, falta de pruebas.

Posible víctima de abuso reportado por doctor del Hospital Memorial, P. Danes en Julio, 2008. Denuncia investigada, niño removido de situación doméstica. Investigación concluida, Julio, 2008, falta de pruebas, niño regresado a hogar familiar.

Posible víctima de abuso reportado por vecino Sra. K. Smith en Diciembre, 2008. Denuncia investigada por T. Greer, Diciembre, 2008, falta de pruebas.

* * *

><p>Booth suspiró; la lista seguía y seguía por dos años, no podía entender como tantas denuncias pudieron ser ignoradas, cerrando la mano en puño, siguió leyendo.<p>

* * *

><p>ADMISIONES EN HOSPITAL: Contusiones en clavícula (D), mandíbula (D), Mayo 2008.<p>

Fractura de radio (I), Julio 2008.

Contusión a cráneo posterior (D), Enero 2009.

* * *

><p>Booth se puso de pie y paseó por su oficina; Molly había estado más veces en el hospital en tres años de vida que él en sus cuarenta y dos. Se calmó antes de sentarse de nuevo y pasar hasta el final de las admisiones a hospital.<p>

* * *

><p>Quemaduras a muslos superiores (D,I) Marzo 2010<p>

CIRCUMSTANCIAS DE CUSTODIA GUBERNAMENTAL: En Abril 5, 2010, en chequeo de rutina de caso se encontró a D. Holton y S. Holton fallecidos en hogar familiar. Causa de muerte determinada por médico forense en Abril 6, 2010, sobredosis de cocaína. Reportes policíacos y certificados médicos añadidos.

Doctores:

Médico a cargo: Dr. E. Franks

Hora y fecha: 4:22PM, Abril 5, 2010.

Molly Holton presentada al Hospital Memorial deshidratada, desnutrida y en alto nivel de estrés. Signos de trauma físico presentado en forma de contusiones severas en extremidades superiores e inferiores, rayos x indican dos fracturas en costillas flotantes (D), remodelación de admisiones previas, remodelaciones: radio distal (I), fémur (I), clavícula (D), mandíbula (D), tibia (D), ulna (I), 5ta/6ta costilla (D).

Posible abuso sexual con cicatrización en apertura vaginal. Atención psicológica recomendada.

Paciente administrado con glucosa y sodio por periodo de tres días.

IV antibiótico administrado por laceraciones en epidermis.

IV sedante administrado durante crisis/ ataque de pánico.

Tratamiento: Desinfección de heridas diario con baño salino y antibiótico hasta curación. Aire seco y evitar irritación. Restringir movimiento para remodelación de 5ta/6ta costillas, no requiere ataduras. Evaluación psicológica recomendada. Fluidos consumidos, mínimo 1.5 litros/día y alta dosis de multi vitamínicos infantiles requerida.

Paciente liberado al estado tras estancia de seis días, paciente en condición física satisfactoria.

* * *

><p>Booth cerró el archivo y se relajó contra el respaldo de su cilla, sus manos tallando su rostro. Sabía antes de abrir el archivo, que no sería bonito pero al ver el reporte del doctor, entendió como había pasado los primeros tres años de su vida la dulce niña. Viendo al reloj de la pared, decidió irse a casa.<p>

Se estaba metiendo en su camioneta cuando su celular vibró. Abriendo el mensaje, sonrió, al verse a sí mismo con Molly jugando con un osito de peluche gigante en Wall-Mart. Booth estaba de pie detrás del oso, haciendo que sus esponjosos brazos abrazaran a Molly, que se reía y tenía la mano sobre la suya, mucho más grande, una evidencia de su fragilidad.

Booth respondió rápidamente, después de guardar la foto.

**'_Gracias Huesos, no vi cuando la tomaste._'**

**'_Ése es el punto Booth, ¿qué tal tu tarde?_'**

**'_Aburrida, aún no hay casos, yéndome ahora, tú?'_**

**'_Molly acaba de despertar, tuvo otra pesadilla y mojó la cama, ha estado muy callada desde entonces. Creo que está esperando que la regañe.'_**

**'_Muchos abrazos Huesos :) Necesita muchos abrazos.'_**

Booth empezó a manejar de regreso a casa, sabía que Hannah trabajaba hasta tarde esa noche, cosa que lo dejaba curiosamente relajado y decidió recoger comida en el camino.

**'_¿Por qué siento que sabes algo que yo no?'_**

Booth se detuvo en un semáforo y tomó su celular para responder.

**'_Qué tanto sabes de la historia de Molly?'_**

Su respuesta llegó en cuestión de segundos.

**'_No mucho, sólo lo que Hilda me dijo, ¿por qué?'_**

Ya que estaba manejando, Booth no contestó y sonrió ante el segundo sonido de su celular, sabiendo de la ansiedad de su compañera.

**'_¿Booth?'_**

Bajándose de la camioneta, Booth caminó hacia el lobby y asintió hacia el portero. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y oyó su celular de nuevo. Levantó la mano y tocó.

Brennan suspiró, frustrada de que su compañero no le respondía. El sonido de la puerta hizo que Molly apareciera a su lado al instante.

-¿Quién será, Molly?

La pequeña la miro con los ojos muy abiertos y estiró los brazos para ser cargada. Brennan abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver el par de cálidos ojos cafés. Molly susurró en el oído de Huesos.

-Así es nena, es Boof.

Huesos sonrió al ver al Agente Seeley Booth ruborizarse.

-¿Lo dejamos entrar?

Booth estaba agradablemente sorprendido de ver a la niña asentir y luego patear para bajar al suelo. Brennan entendió que ser cargada era una medida de seguridad, que quisiera estar abajo quería decir que se sentía segura y cómoda con Booth. La niña corrió hacia la sala de nuevo, dejando a los compañeros en la entrada. Booth volteó a ver a Brennan.

-¿Estás de acuerdo? ¿Puedo entrar?

Brennan sonrió y abrió un poco más la puerta para dejarlo entrar, antes de cerrarla y ponerle llave.

Booth colgó su abrigo y la siguió hasta la cocina donde ella empezó a hacer café.

-Y… Booth, ¿me vas a decir lo que sea que descubriste?

Booth se recargó junto a ella, su cadera descansando contra el mueble.

-No quiero que te enojes, sólo quería saber cómo aproximarme a ella, necesitaba saber que le había pasado para poder actuar de acuerdo a eso.

Brennan asintió y sirvió los cafés.

-Sólo hice una búsqueda básica, no leí la historia de sus padres ni nada pero…

Booth dirigió la Mirada hacia la sala, donde Molly dibujaba, sentada en el piso.

-No ha tenido una vida fácil.

Brennan se sentó en la mesa; Booth se le unió y ella estiró el brazo para tocar el de él.

-Dime Booth.

Asintió, respiró profundo y empezó la historia de su hija adoptiva.

* * *

><p>Huesos hizo macarrones con queso e invitó a Booth a quedarse a cenar. Por primera vez, Molly se comió todo felizmente e incluso pidió segundas.<p>

-Bueno Huesos, eso lo comprueba…

Brennan levantó las cejas.

-…en verdad haces los mejores macarrones con queso del mundo y no son sólo los chicos Booth que lo creen.

Huesos se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza ante la felicitación.

Eran las ocho cuando Booth consideró irse, Molly ya estaba en cama después de que Brennan le leyó una historia. Le había ayudado a su compañera a limpiar la cocina y había hecho fiesta cuando le dio un toper lleno de macarrones.

-Para tu almuerzo de mañana.

Sonrió y lo tomó.

-Gracias Huesos, eres increíble.

Se rió pensando en que tan similar eran él y Parker. Caminaron a la puerta, Booth poniéndose su chamarra con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… llámame si necesitas algo Huesos.

Asintió y sonrió, aceptando su propuesta en silencio.

-Gracias Booth.

Se dieron las buenas noches y Booth desapareció en el pasillo una vez más. Cerrando la puerta y apagando las luces de la entrada, Brennan se dirigió a la sala donde la pila final de ropa recién lavada rogaba ser doblada. Se sentó en el sillón y suspiró, decidiendo descansar sus ojos por un momento.

* * *

><p><strong>*En México, el DIF es el Sistema Nacional para el Desarrollo Integral de la Familia y se encargaría de un caso así.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mis hermosuras! O guapuras! Esta es una traducción de Completing Temperance Brennan de la fabulosa Godisnotazombie. **

**Link original - s/6726291/1/Completing_Temperance_Brennan**

**Mil perdones por tardar tanto, acabo de empezar la prepa y antes estaba de vacaciones y bueno, fue todo un poco caótico pero prometo tardar menos en los siguientes capítulos. En mi defensa, estos capítulos son monstruosos!**

**Parker tiene once en esta historia. Disfrútenla!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

La luz de la mañana entró entre las cortinas, despertando a la antropóloga. Murmuró algo para sí misma, tapándose los ojos de la hiriente luz mientras se rodaba hacia el otro lado. Su posición era incómoda y causó que cuestionara su localización. Se sentó de golpe y Brennan caminó hacia el cuarto de Molly, que al parecer había dormido toda la noche corrida.

Entrando al cuarto, Huesos sonrió; la pequeña estaba en el centro de la cama. Las cobijas estaban hechas bola a sus pies y estaba en posición fetal, abrazando una almohada con fuerza, el rostro tranquilo y las mejillas sonrosadas. Entrando a su propio cuarto, Huesos se dirigió al baño para empezar su rutina de la mañana antes de que Molly despertara.

La regadera siempre había sido un lugar para que Brennan pensara, un lugar para meditar sobre los problemas del día anterior, un lugar para relajarse. El agua era calmante mientras caía sobre sus hombros y ella rodó la cabeza para eliminar los nudos del cuello mientras recordaba los días pasados.

Había tenido a Molly por dos días y Brennan ya se sentía más tranquila de lo que nunca había estado. El vacío que había cargado por años, finalmente había sido llenado y el sentimiento de calma que le daba era como respirar por primera vez. Booth había estado increíble también, había sido tan amable y la apoyó. Su facilidad para querer a Molly había sido un alivio. Había estado un poco preocupada de que no se llevaran bien; de que Molly estaría asustada de él o que él se alejaría más de su vida, pero parecía que iban en sentido contrario. Sabía que Booth y Hannah estaban teniendo problemas pero aparte de estar frustrado, Booth no parecía particularmente preocupado por la vida en su hogar.

Su siguiente preocupación era que Parker y Molly no se llevaran bien. Parker era una parte enorme de su vida y lo veía, mínimo, dos veces por semana, una vez para tutoría y otra porque usualmente ella asistía a sus eventos deportivos. No quería que el hecho de que ahora ella tuviera a Molly, hiriera a Parker o le hiciera sentir que tendría que pelear por su afecto y ella no tenía la más mínima intención de cesar su tiempo juntos.

Brennan estaba a punto de cerrar el agua cuando oyó la suave voz de Molly.

-¿Mami?-

Temperance se congeló, esa palabra; esa palabra era suficiente para llenarle de lágrimas los ojos, dejarla sin aliento y sin palabras.

-¿Mami?-

Un amanita tocó contra la pantalla opaca que sacó a Brennan de su shock. Abrió la puerta lentamente y sacó la cabeza para ver a la niña viéndola desde abajo.

-Mami, tengo hambre.-

Huesos sonrió, inmediatamente se abría preguntado si la niña no estaba confundida y esperaba ver a su madre biológica, pero cuando vio el alivio en los ojos de Molly al verla entendió que para Molly ella era mamá ahora.

-De acuerdo, nena, espera un segundo, ve a sentarte en la cama mientras salgo.-

Oyó pasos ligeros salir del baño y dio unos pasos fuera de la regadera. Tomando una toalla y rápidamente pasándose un cepillo por el cabello mojada, se secó y entró al cuarto. Molly estaba exactamente donde esperaba verla, sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y abrazando a su osito.

Tempe sonrió y fue hacia su closet después de tomar su ropa interior de un cajón. Se vistió rápidamente y luego se giró a su hija. Brennan abrió los brazos y Molly se lanzó hacia ella.

-¿Qué quieres comer?-

Molly se encogió de hombros y Huesos inclinó la cabeza, pensando rápidamente.

-Ya se, una rana en el hoyo.-

Molly hizo una mueca y vio a su madre con gesto sorprendido y algo asqueado.

-Eww, mami, pobre ranita.-

Brennan sonrió y se rió.

-Bueno, no es una ranita de verdad, sólo vamos a fingir, vamos, te mostraré.-

Molly asintió, abrazándola más fuerte cuando Brennan la cargó hasta la cocina y la sentó en una silla.

-De acuerdo, necesitamos pan y mantequilla y… el ingrediente secreto…-

Se agachó dentro del refrigerador y sacó un cartón de huevos con ceremonia.

-Ranas.-

Molly parecía sorprendida.

-Esos son huevos mami, eres graciosa.-

Brennan sonrió y besó la frente de la pequeña antes de empezar a cocinar. Molly observó con fascinación como Brennan ponía un vaso en el centro de la rebanada de pan y cortaba un círculo, luego untó mantequilla en ambos lados de la rebanada más el pedazo cortado antes de ponerlos en un sartén y tostar el pan. Cuando ya estaba bien tostado, partió el huevo en el hoyo. Molly sonrió cuando le dio la vuelta al pan y el huevo se quedó en el hoyo, como una ranita.

-Ahí tiene, señorita Molly, una rana en el hoyo.-

Brennan levantó a Molly de la silla y puso el pan en la mesa a donde Molly trepó sobre otro asiento para comer su desayuno.

-x-x-

El desayuno fue un éxito y con Molly ya vestida y coloreando de nuevo, Brennan se sorprendió al oír un golpe en la puerta indicando que los pintores habían llegado a tiempo. Molly corrió hacia ella y se acercaron a la puerta.

-Buenos días, señora Brennan.-

Sonrió.

-Es señorita y sí, entren por favor.-

Ambos hombres entraron al departamento, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

-¿Estará aquí, señorita?-

-Tal vez vayamos a la tienda, si no hay problema.-

-Claro, señorita. Si nos muestra el cuarto, le podremos dar un tiempo determinado de término.-

Brennan asintió y los guió al que pronto sería el cuarto de la pequeña. Los hombres entraron y observaron el lugar antes de girarse a su cliente.

-No debería de tomar más de un par de horas, el cuarto debe de quedarse cerrado pero las ventanas deben de estar abiertas por cuarenta y dos horas antes de poder usarlo libremente.-

Brennan asintió.

-¿Estarán entrando y saliendo del departamento?-

El hombre mayor se giró a su acompañante.

-Rob irá por nuestras cosas al carro, si acabamos antes de que regrese, cerraremos la puerta y le dejaremos el recibo en la mesa.-

Temperance asintió.

-Muy bien entonces los dejo.-

Brennan y Molly caminaron por el pasillo, Huesos tomando su bolsa, celular y llaves antes de salir.

-x-x-

Brennan y Molly visitaron la tienda de comida orgánica local, comprando suficiente fruta y vegetales para durarles hasta el mercado el fin de semana. Molly no conocía mucha de la fruta, simplemente encogiéndose de hombros cuando le preguntaba si le gustaba o no algo. Temperance compró una amplia gama de productos, decidida a descubrir los gustos de Molly con varias recetas.

-De acuerdo nena, vámonos.-

Molly se irguió desde su posición, oliendo unas flores y tomó la mano de su mamá antes de caminar hacia el coche. Brennan puso la comida en la cajuela antes de cerrarlo de nuevo.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora, mami?-

Brennan bajó la mirada, todavía un poco sorprendida por el título con el que se refería la niña a ella. Se puso de cuclillas junto a la pequeña, señalando una panadería no muy lejos.

-Esa tienda de allá…-

Molly asintió.

-Esa es la panadería, pensé que podíamos comer pan y sopa para el almuerzo.-

Las cejas de Molly se levantaron, llenas de curiosidad.

-¿Va a venir Boof a comer con nosotras, mami?-

Brennan sonrió.

-Hoy no, querida, hoy sólo somos tú y yo, ¿está bien?-

Molly asintió y sonrió, tomando su mano de nuevo.

-x-x-

Brennan y Molly llegaron justo cuando los pintores se estaban preparando para irse.

-Señorita Brennan…-

Molly se encogió, escondiéndose detrás de Brennan y abrazando sus piernas al notar que no estaban solas. El hombre se agachó lentamente, sintiéndose mal por espantar a la niña.

-Lo siento, cosita no quería espantarte.-

Temperance luchó un momento mientras ponía las cosas en la mesa y tomaba a Molly entre sus brazos.

-¿Es una cosita tímida, o no?-

El hombre sonrió, y se puso de pie, entregándole a Brennan un sobre, que ella supuso era el recibo.

-Ya cerramos la puerta y abrimos las ventanas, señorita, después de esas cuarenta y dos horas será habitable de nuevo.-

Tempe sonrió.

-Gracias y aprecio que hayan venido a tan corto aviso.-

Los hombres asintieron.

-No hay problema, señorita Brennan, ¿le gustaría checar el trabajo antes de que nos vayamos?-

-Estoy segura de que todo está en orden.-

Los hombres le agradecieron y se fueron, dejando a madre e hija a guardar la comida en el refrigerador.

-Mami, tengo sed.-

Brennan pasó los dedos por los rizos de Molly y sonrió.

-De acuerdo, un poco de agua y luego vamos a ver como quedó tu cuarto.-

Molly asintió y vio como Brennan le servía un vaso grande de agua antes de tomárselo.

El cuarto se veía adorable y estaba pintado perfectamente. Huesos sonrió cuando Molly levantó la cara y arrugó la nariz.

-Huele feo, mami.-

-Si está un poco oloroso.-

Brennan salió con Molly y cerró la puerta, girándose a la pequeña.

-Ahora, no debemos de entrar ahí por algunos días, ¿de acuerdo?-

Molly asintió.

-x-x-

Terminaron su almuerzo y se sentaron en la sala a ver un programa infantil. Brennan lo permitía por ser educacional y si Molly estaba contenta aprendiendo, no interferiría.

El celular de Huesos sonó un poco después de las res, despertando a Molly de su posición en el sillón. Brennan se estiró y tomó el teléfono.

-Brennan.-

Pasó los dedos por el pelo de Molly, mientras descansaba su cabeza en el regazo de Brennan.

-Qué tal, querida, que haces, no puedo creer que tomaste tiempo libre y no me dijiste.-

-Hola, Angela.-

-¿Por qué estás susurrando?-

-No lo hago, tal vez la conexión esté mal.-

El silencio le indicó a Brennan que su mentira no fue aceptada.

-Entonces, porque tomarse unas vacaciones, si no estás enferma.-

Brennan bajó la mirada a su regazo, donde Molly estaba dormida de nuevo.

-No, no estoy enferma, es sólo que mi editora no está contenta y me puso una fecha de límite, así que pensé que me tomaría la semana para terminar sin interrupción.-

Brennan estaba bastante impresionada consigo misma, la mentira había salido sin problemas. Angela estuvo silenciosa por un minuto.

-Sabes querida, al menos podrías ir a alguna playa exótica a escribir, broncearte, tomar cocteles servidos por algún joven y sexy…-

-Ange…-

Brennan la interrumpió, sabiendo perfectamente bien a donde iba la conversación.

-¿Está todo bien en el laboratorio?-

-Tu preciado laboratorio está bien, Cam trajo a Clarke para cubrirte.-

Brennan asintió, Clarke era adecuado y estaba contenta de que él la sustituyera mientras no estaba.

-Sólo quería hablar con mi mejor amiga, ya que ayer llegué a trabajar y me informaron que dicha mejor amiga decidió tomar una semana de vacaciones sin informarme.-

-Ange, creo que me merezco una semana, considerando…-

-Bren, ya era tiempo de que tomaras un tiempo, sólo pensé que, me lo pudiste haber dicho.-

Brennan frunció el ceño.

-Angela, lo siento, fue un impulso y yo… lo lamento si te molestó.-

-Oh, querida, está bien, sólo prométeme que te divertirás al menos un poco en esta semana libre.-

Brennan bajó la mirada y sonrió.

-Lo prometo, Ange.-

-De acuerdo, bueno, Hodgins acaba de entrar a mi oficina, viéndose muy… ardiente, te hablo luego, linda, hasta luego.-

Tempe sonrió ante el pitido y colgó.

-x-x-

Brennan estaba en la cocina preparando la cena cuando oyó la voz de Molly. Sonrió y escuchó con más cuidado.

-Sip, ajá, uh… no, está haciendo comida…-

Brennan frunció el ceño y se asomó a la sala; los piecitos de Molly sobresalían del sillón. Temperance se acercó.

-¿Vas a venir a cenar?-

-¿Molly? Querida, ¿con quién estás hablando?-

Molly le pasó el celular, Brennan lo tomó y habló.

-¿Bueno?-

-Hola Huesos.-

-Booth…-

Sonrió ante el alivio en la voz de su amiga. Temperance suspiró, al menos no estaba hablando con un extraño.

-Sip, supongo que no sabías que tenía tu cel.-

Brennan sonrió.

-No, pensé que estaba hablando sola.-

Booth se rió.

-Tal vez deberías de ponerle código a tu celular, bueno, al menos sólo me llamó a mí.-

-Si, eso es bueno. ¿Qué tal estuvo el trabajo?-

Booth se recargó en su silla y volteó hacia el techo.

-Ah, ya sabes, papeleo, hablar con Cullen, de hecho hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo.-

-¿Qué es?-

-Me gustaría hablar contigo en persona, podría ir mañana en la mañana. Entro tarde.-

-Claro, ¿desayuno?-

Booth sonrió, echándose hacia el frente, de pronto hambriento. Si había algo que amaba, era la comida de Huesos.

-Eso sería genial, ¿necesitas que lleve algo?-

Brennan pasó los ojos por la cocina, intentando pensar en algo que pudiera necesitar.

-¿Podrías traer unos huevos?-

-Si, Huesos, ¿alguna marca en particular?-

Volteó a ver a Molly que estaba intentando pararse de manos.

-Um… mientras sean orgánicos… Molly no hagas eso querida, podrías lastimarte.-

Booth se rió ante el gentil tono parental de su amiga.

-¿Qué está haciendo Huesos?-

Brennan sonrió. Su cariño por la niña se oía a través del teléfono.

-Tratando de pararse de manos.-

Booth se rió.

-Y fallando, añado.-

-Parker le enseñará, rompió el jarrón de su madre antes de agarrarle el modo.-

Brennan se imaginó a un Parker pequeño cayéndose por intentar ser gimnasta y sonrió.

-Bueno, eso depende Booth, ¿es mejor ahora que cuando era de la edad de Molly?-

Booth sonrió.

-Sip, ya se puede mantener por diez segundos, aunque es mejor practicarlo en el parque.-

Molly se había acercado a Brennan y ahora la observaba hablar con Booth.

-Claro, entonces, mientras tanto probablemente debería poner todos los artefactos invaluables fuera de peligro.-

-Si Huesos, probablemente es buena idea, lo siento tengo otra cita con Cullen antes de irme así que… te veo mañana como a las ocho.-

-Ahh, mejor a las siete y media, estoy estableciendo una rutina para Molly.-

-Claro Huesos, te veo mañana.-

-De acuerdo y perdón por la interrupción.

Sonrió.

-No hay problema Huesos, despídeme de Molly.-

-Claro.-

-Hasta luego.-

Colgó y bajó la mirada hacia Molly.

-¿Va a venir Boof a comer mami?-

Tempe sonrió y besó su frente.

-No ángel, hoy no.-

Molly bajó la mirada, decepcionada.

-Oh.-

La expresión de su rostro era casi dolorosa y Brennan se dio cuenta de que, aunque todavía dudaba, Molly ya sentía algo por Booth.

-Está bien nena, va a venir a desayunar mañana en la mañana.-

La carita de la pequeña se iluminó.

-x-x-

Molly estaba despierta antes de lo usual esa mañana, brincando sobre sus rodillas junto a Brennan en la cama.

-Mami tenes que pararte, Boof viene, mami, mami, párate.-

Temperance sonrió, enrollando un brazo alrededor de Molly y girándola para hacerle costillas. La pequeña grito mientras se retorcía y trataba de ponerse de pie.

-Mami, para…-

Se rió, los dedos de Brennan no se detuvieron.

-Mami, mami…-

Brennan detuvo su ataque y sonrió hacia los brillantes ojos azules viéndola.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¿por qué estás despierta tan temprano hoy?-

Molly se retorció hasta que estaba sentada de nuevo.

-Boof viene, mami.-

Brennan levantó las cejas al ver la emoción en el rostro de Molly.

-Oh…. Está bien entonces, vamos a levantarnos.-

Brennan salió de la cama mientras Molly corría al baño y empezaba a quitarse el pijama.

-Wow, tienes prisa.-

Vio con diversión la emoción de la niña para prepararse. Brennan abrió el baño y Molly esperó, no pacientemente, a que se llenara. Huesos metió la mano en el agua para probar su temperatura antes de ayudar a la pequeña a meterse.

-¿Te lavamos el pelo?-

Molly asintió y sonrió cuando Brennan se arrodilló en el piso junto a ella y pasaba un brazo por detrás de su cuello. Con cuidado, Brennan lavó su pelo con el champú de bebé que había comprado en la tienda, con una fórmula que decía no ardía si se iba a los ojos; una teoría que Brennan no estaba particularmente interesada en comprobar.

Una vez que Molly estaba bañada, Brennan la siguió al estudio que contenía toda la ropa de la niña hasta el momento. Temperance tomó unos jeans y una playera pero Molly protestó.

-Un vestido mami, quiero usar el de las flores.-

Brennan sacó el vestido y sonrió.

-¿Por qué este, nena? ¿Es tu favorito?-

Molly sacudió la cabeza.

-Boof dice que parece de princesa.-

Temperance asintió y contuvo su risa.

-De acuerdo, pero no se debe de manchar.-

Levantó los brazos para que Brennan le pusiera el vestido.

-Voy a tener cuidado mami, prometo.-

Brennan le subió el cierre y le puso un par de sandalias.

-De acuerdo, vamos a cepillarte el pelo y luego te podemos poner unos broches.-

La niña salió corriendo, regresando momentos después con u cepillo en la mano mientras Brennan sacaba un broche azul y otro rosa para combinar con la flores multicolores de su vestido.

-x-x-

Booth bajó la mirada a su celular después de meterse a SUV con la bolsa de huevos en la mano.

'_Molly se arregló para ti, por favor comenta, dijo que era tu favorito.'_

Booth sonrió y encendió el coche. La mañana había empezado con una discusión con Hannah, estaba enojada con él por haberse quedado dormido en el sillón, como si pudiera controlarlo. Luego se había quejado por que él se iba a ir tan temprano.

Booth se detuvo en frente del departamento de Brennan, dejando su celular en el coche a propósito y subiendo las escaleras hacia la recepción.

-Buenos días, Agente Booth, a visitar a la Dr. Brennan y la pequeña supongo.-

Booth sonrió.

-Acertaste Brian y por una vez, estoy a tiempo.-

Booth asintió en despedida.

-Que tengas un buen día.-

-Usted también Agente Booth.-

Booth bronco en el elevador y subió hasta el piso superior.

-Ya llegó, ya llegó Boof.-

Booth se rió ante los penetrantes gritos que le llegaban a través de la puerta. Su estomago se sintió cálido ante el hecho de que la niña se emocionara tanto de verlo.

-¡Mami!-

Booth escuchó el título salir de la boca de la niña con naturalidad y se contentó por su amiga.

-Si Molly, cálmate nena no se irá a ninguna parte.-

Booth sonrió ante el suave regaño de Brennan. La puerta se abrió y Huesos estaba frente a él.

-Buenos días, Booth.-

-Que tal Huesos.-

Asomándose detrás de las piernas de Brennan estaba Molly, que de pronto se veía tímida en los segundos que le tomó a Brennan abrir la puerta. Brennan lo dejó pasar y tomó su chaqueta y la bolsa de huevos cuando él se arrodilló en el suelo.

-Hola Molly.-

Lentamente, ella se acercó, mostrando su vestido.

-Wow princesa, te ves preciosa.-

Brennan vio como la sonrisa en el rostro de la pequeña se ensanchaba.

-Es tu favorito.-

Booth sonrió y acarició su mejilla con delicadeza.

-Es mi favorito y ¿sabes por qué?-

Ella sacudió la cabeza y vio como él señalaba a una flor azul en el vestido.

-Porque, esta de aquí, es exactamente del mismo color que los ojos de tu mami y los tuyos.-

Molly se veía muy impresionada con esta razón y volteó a su mamá que estaba ruborizada ante el comentario.

Molly puso su mano en la de Booth y lo jaló.

-Mami está cocinando.-

Booth vio a Huesos, que sonreía ante la muestra de afecto.

-En serio, ¿qué vamos a comer?-

-Ranita en hoyo.-

Huesos se rió ante la expresión de asco de Booth, muy similar a la que había recibido de Molly el día anterior.

-Huesos, no le puedes dar ranas a niños.-

-Boo…-

Le iba a explicar pero Molly interrumpió.

-No es una ranita de verdad, sólo es de mentiras, vamos a ver mi cuarto, los hombres vivieron a poner nuevas paredes.-

Booth fue arrastrado fuera de la cocina mientras Brennan le gritaba.

-¿Quieres café Booth?-

Se rió, volteando a verla con Molly jalándolo de la mano. Booth se agachó y levantó a la niña entre sus brazos, haciéndola gritar. Booth se preguntó si debería de soltarla cuando ella se tensó, pero se relajó cuando la acomodó contra su pecho y ella lo abrazó del cuello.

-Café sería perfecto, gracias Huesos.-

Booth adoraba la expresión de felicidad en su rostro, se veía en verdad contenta con su rol de mamá. Brennan empezó a hacer el desayuno mientras Molly hacía de Booth su esclavo siendo adorable.

El desayuno fue una selección de panqueques esponjosos, huevos revueltos, pan con mantequilla y una rana en un hoyo. Molly se había puesto tensa cuando tiró un vaso de agua sobre la pierna de Booth. Se congeló, los ojos muy abiertos y luego saltó de su asiento y dentro de los brazos de Brennan que inmediatamente trató de tranquilizarla. Booth tomó una servilleta de la mesa e intentó secar un poco su pantalón, antes de aproximarse a Molly que escondía el rostro el cuello de Huesos. Se acuclilló frente a ellas y habló en voz baja.

-Ey princesa.-

Ella sorbió aire.

-¿Molly?-

Ella levantó la mirada.

-Perdón, no quería, fue un at-sidente, muchos perdón.-

Booth sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

-Yo sé Molly, está bien; no estoy molesto contigo, mi amor.-

Ella frunció el ceño, girándose en los brazos de Brennan para poder verlo. Booth descansó una mano en la rodilla de Brennan para no perder el equilibrio, la otra se estiró y con cuidado limpió una lágrima que rodaba por la mejilla de la pequeña. Molly levantó la mirada hacia Brennan para confirmar el comportamiento de Booth. Ella sonrió.

-Mira Molly.-

Pequeños ojos se dirigieron a Booth de nuevo, viendo como dirigía sus ojos a sus casi secos pantalones.

-Está bien.-

Brennan no podía quitar los ojos de su compañero, se veía tan ansioso por conseguir la confianza de Molly y ella reconocía esa mirada que le daba él a ella cuando empezaron a ser compañeros.

Molly bajó la mirada hacia la mano posada en el muslo de su mamá; lentamente se estiró y lo tocó, sintiendo el dorso de su mano con cuidado, su confianza creciendo cuando él no se movió, un momento después ella estaba sobre su pecho de nuevo. Booth le lanzó una mirada Brennan que los veía con ojos húmedos, antes de ponerse de pie y abrazando el cuerpecito contra sí.

-Nunca te voy a lastimar, princesa.-

Molly se recuperó rápidamente pero se mantuvo un poco callada y fue a la sala a colorear de nuevo. Booth se sentó y continuó con su frío desayuno.

-¿Crees que estará bien Huesos?-

Brennan se pasó al asiento junto a él y sonrió.

-Creo que estará bien.-

Se puso de pie.

-Déjame hago más pan tostado y te calentaré los panqueques y los huevos.-

Hizo intento de tomar su plato pero él la detuvo.

-Está bien Huesos.-

Ella sonrió.

-Booth… por favor.-

Él cedió su plato y asintió.

-Pero sin pan.-

Sonriendo, Brennan puso el plato en el micro por un minuto antes de remover el humeante plato y poniéndolo frente a él.

-Gracias Huesos.-

Él limpió mientras ella escribía una lista para el súper y rellenaba su café. Booth levantó la mensa antes de que se sentaran a platicar el problema que lo había llevado ahí.

-Bueno, este… tuve una reunión con Cullen ayer, quería informarme de una vacante en el personal del departamento de homicidios.-

Brennan frunció el ceño.

-¿Nos van a separar?-

Las cejas de Booth casi desaparecen entre su pelo.

-Que… no.-

Ella soltó aire y esperó.

-Sully va a regresar.-

Booth estaba aliviado de que ella no se veía contenta para nada.

-Cuan… ¿porqué?-

-No sé Huesos, nadie había escuchado de él en tres años y de repente ¡bam! Llama al buró pidiendo una posición.-

Ella tragó saliva. Sully la había lastimado al irse, prácticamente le había dicho que ella no era razón suficiente para quedarse, Booth fue el que había juntado los pedazos. Sully no había llamado o mandado un e-mail, ni siquiera un mensaje de texto o una postal, para amarla tenía una forma graciosa de demostrarlo y ella tenía poco o nada de interés en verlo de nuevo.

-Sobre el cuando, no estoy seguro, tal vez en un par de semanas.-

Brennan asintió, estaba ansiosa con las noticias y de pronto sintió que comer tal vez no era la mejor idea.

-¿Estás bien Huesos?-

Tomó su delgada mano entre las suyas.

-Sí, es sólo que… sí, estoy bien Booth.-

Booth esperó a que ella hiciera contacto visual con él y después de unos momentos ella no decepcionó.

-Crees… crees que podrías… digo cuando te enteres que regresó… avisarme, sólo en caso de que… no quiero que me sorprenda.-

Booth asintió y le sonrió.

-Claro Huesos, cuando yo sepa, tu sabrás.-

Siguieron hablando, en su mayoría sobre Molly y como se estaba acoplando, tenían una cita el día siguiente con la trabajadora social del caso de Molly pero Brennan no pensaba que hubiera algún problema, aún así estaba un tanto nerviosa y le recordaba cosas que no quería recordar.

Brennan levantó la cabeza ante el grito de Molly.

-Mami, se rompió.-

La niña entró corriendo con una mitad de crayón verde en cada mano.

-Se rompió, mami-

Brennan sonrió y tomó los dos pedazos.

-Oh cielos.-

Molly la vio con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Arregalo, mami.-

Quitando el pelo que había caído sobre los ojos de su hija, Brennan sacudió la cabeza, Molly lo malinterpretó.

-Arregalo, mami, po'favor.-

Huesos y Booth rieron.

-No se puede arreglar nena, tendremos que comprar uno nuevo, mañana podemos ir a la tienda.-

-Pero el pasto es verde, mami.-

Brennan empezó a quitarle el papel al crayón-

-Bueno, los tendrás que usar así por ahora y tener mucho más cuidado con ellos.-

Booth habló.

-¿Porqué no haces el pasto morado?-

Recibió miradas horrorizadas de ambas chicas y se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza, entretenido. Las similitudes entre ellas eran increíbles, desde el físico hasta la personalidad. Booth incluso había contemplado la idea de que Huesos había dado a luz y olvidado decírselo.

-De tal palo, tal astilla.-

Brennan sonrió y envió a Molly de regreso a la sala. Estuvieron en silencio un momento, antes de que la curiosidad le ganara.

-¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y Hannah?-

Booth la vio a los ojos pero no encontró nada más que curiosidad amigable.

-No sé Huesos; las cosas han estado… tensas últimamente. Siento que no puedo hacer nada sin que se enoje.-

Huesos miró a su mejor amigo con tristeza.

-Lo siento Booth, quizás sería prudente hablar con Sweets y ver si te puede ayudar.-

Booth sonrió ante la sugerencia.

-Si, tal vez tengas razón.-

Brennan sonrió, sintiendo ue lo había ayudado; era una habilidad de la que se enorgullecía.

-Como sea Huesos, me tengo que ir, no quiero llegar tarde. ¿Te veo el viernes con Parker?-

-Sip, estaremos ahí, ¿te quedarás mientras le doy tutoría?-

Lo vio con esperanza.

-No quiero distraerlo de sus clases.-

-Oh Parker tiene muy buena capacidad para concentrarse, estoy seguro de que no lo molestarías.-

Booth sonrió, sintiendo una familiar sensación de orgullo al oírla hablar bien de su hijo.

-Claro, tal vez pueda jugar con Molly un rato.-

Ambos se pusieron de pie, Huesos siguiendo a Booth a la sala.

-Ey princesa…-

Molly levantó la mirada desde el suelo. Estaba echada bocabajo con un libro para colorear abierto frente a ella, una mano sosteniendo su barbilla y la otra empuñando un crayón rojo.

-Vine a despedirme, te veo pasado mañana, ¿de acuerdo?-

Molly se puso de pie y Booth se aculilló, manteniéndose un poco alejado de ella, de tal manera que ella se acerco lenta pero con seguridad a ponerse entre sus piernas.

-¿A 'ónde vas?-

Booth puso sus manos en los bracitos de la nena.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar, princesa.-

-¿Porqué?-

Sonrió, conocía este juego bien.

-Porque si no voy ahora, no te podré ver después…-

Molly se veía mortificada.

-Y no queremos eso.-

Ella sacudió la cabeza con energía, haciendo que Booth mostrara los dientes alegremente.

-De acuerdo, ¿puedo tener un abrazo?-

Sin dudar, la pequeña casi chocó contra él, rodeando su cuello con las manos y susurrando en su oído.

-Yo y mamá te extrañaremos.-

Volteó a Brennan que los veía en silencio con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿O no mami?-

-¿Qué nena?-

-Vamos a extrañar a Boof, porque se va a trabajar.-

Brennan se ruborizó.

-Si, lo vamos a extrañar.-

Booth sonrió; su estomago revoloteando contra sus costillas. Levantó a Molly al ponerse de pie y caminó con ella hasta la puerta. Brennan lo tomó de su chaqueta y antes de abrir la puerta le pasó a la niña.

-Gracias por el desayuno Huesos, estuvo delicioso como siempre.-

Asintió.

-De nada, que tengas un buen día, por favor ten cuidado si tienes trabajo de campo.-

Los compañeros se inclinaron para besarse, atrapados en lo doméstico del momento, pero salieron de su estupor y giraron las cabezas, besándose en la mejilla y ruborizándose por su casi faux pa…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola mis hermosuras! O guapuras! Esta es una traducción de Completing Temperance Brennan de la fabulosa Godisnotazombie. **

**Link original - s/6726291/1/Completing_Temperance_Brennan**

**Parker tiene once en esta historia. Disfrútenla!**

* * *

><p>Brennan y Molly pasaron el jueves acomodando el cuarto de Molly. Los muebles fueron entregado un poco después de las nueve y los trabajadores amablemente ofrecieron armar los mueves gratis y llevarse las cajas con ellos. A pesar de que Molly parecía nerviosa con extraños en la casa, Brennan aceptó su oferta y la curiosidad de Molly la empujó a observarlos, pero manteniendo la distancia y con una nota mental de la ubicación de su mami. En una hora, los hombres ya habían armado la cama y el librero; pusieron el colchón y desenvolvieron el closet, los cajones y una caja de madera para juguetes.<p>

-Ah, disculpe.-

Brennan levantó la cabeza de los vasos de agua que estaba sirviendo.

-¿Podría decirnos dónde quiere que pongamos las cosas?-

Brennan sonrió, tomando a Molly y descansándola sobre la cadera.

-Sí, claro, muchas gracias por todo esto.-

Aunque Brennan sabía que probablemente podría mover los muebles ella sola, no quería rayar el piso y sabía que dos hombres seguramente podrían levantarlos en lugar de arrastrarlos. Siguió al joven al cuarto y se detuvo en la puerta señalándoles donde quería que fuera cada cosa.

Les dio propina por su trabajo y les ofreció vasos de agua.

Molly corrió de ida y de regreso del estudio a su cuarto nuevo con montañas de ropa, mientras Brennan las doblaba y acomodaba. Luego fueron los libros y luego los juguetes y luego el tapete y finalmente la colcha y las cortinas nuevas. El cuarto se veía hermoso y ambas estaban contentas con el resultado.

Brennan bajo la mirada a la pequeña con ojos emocionados observándola.

-Ve a probar tu cama Molly, ¿es cómoda?-

Molly brincó sobre la cama, dejándose caer de espaldas con un suspiro. Temperance se acercó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal está nena?-

-Está bien mami, prueba.-

Se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio a Brennan. Ambas se acomodaron, la cabeza de Molly sobre el pecho de Brennan y los brazos de su mamá rodeándola; se quedó dormida.

-x-x-x-

Brennan se puso de pie, algo la había despertado. Volteó a ver a Molly que seguía perdidamente dormida. Volteó a ver su reloj cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta. La trabajadora social de Molly había llegado. Con cuidado se puso de pie y pasándose los dedos por el cabello, fue hacia la puerta y la abrió.

-Buenas tardes, ¿señorita Brennan?-

Brennan sonrió y asintió, dejándola pasar.

-Mi nombre es Tiffany Greer; soy la trabajadora del caso de Molly.-

Brennan torció los ojos mientras cerraba la puerta, pensando que a la mujer le gustaba establecer lo obvio.

-Si, por favor pase.-

Brennan la llevó a la sala, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como la mujer anotaba cosas en su libreta.

-Molly está tomando una siesta por el momento.-

Tiffany asintió.

-De acuerdo, y ¿cómo se está adaptando? ¿Ha tenido algún problema con ella?-

Temperance se sentó más derecha y frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué problemas se refiere?-

Tiffany bajó la mirada a sus notas y luego de regreso a la guardiana de la niña.

-Bueno ya sabe, contestar de mala manera, gritos, berrinches o comportamiento inadecuado.-

Brennan se preguntó si la mujer siquiera conocía a Molly.

-Tiene tres años señorita Greer, es sólo una niña pequeña y se comporta como tal.-

Tiffany volteó a sus notas de nuevo, sintiéndose regañada por un maestro de la escuela.

-Si bueno, he notado que moja la cama, como van con eso, frustrante seguramente.-

-Tuvimos un par de accidentes cuando llegó pero las últimas noches no ha habido problema y mojar la cama no es algo inusual para niños con la historia de Molly, estaba preparada para cualquier problemas que enfrentamos.-

Tiffany anotó más cosas.

-De acuerdo y ¿qué le parece su personalidad? No era muy sociable en el grupo del orfanato.-

Temperance empezaba a frustrarse con los intentos de la señorita Greer de hacer plática con malas observaciones, y aunque intentaba no hacerlo, recodaba con mucha claridad reuniones como estas cuando era joven.

-Es tímida como muchos niños de tres años, no me parece que su comportamiento es algo fuera de lo ordinario dado lo que ha pasado.-

-Mami…-

Molly llegó corriendo por el pasillo, sólo para detenerse de golpe al ver a Tiffany en el sillón. Brennan y Greer se pusieron de pie y vieron como la expresión de la niña pasaba de emoción a miedo en segundos. Molly se hizo para atrás, lágrimas llenando sus ojos.

Brennan se puso imaginar lo que su hija estaba pensando y se acercó, pero Molly se dio la vuelta y corrió a su cuarto. Cerrando la puerta y metiéndose en su closet. Tiffany se acercó.

-¿Usualmente huye de ti así?-

Brenna hizo una mueca.

-No, es la primera vez y estoy bastante segura de que fue porque te vio y piensa que voy a mandarla de regreso.-

Temperance se alejó, tocando con delicadeza en la puerta de la niña y entró lentamente. Oyó ruido viniendo del closet, se aproximó y abrió la puerta. Molly estaba acurrucada en una orilla con su oso, lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Brennan se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Ey nena.-

Los ojos azules que la voltearon a ver estaban llenos de tristeza.

-¿Fui mala? No me quiero ir.-

Brennan tomó a Molly entre sus brazos y se sentó en la cama.

-No nena, no fuiste mala…-

-¿No te gusto mami? Puedo ser mejor, lo haré, prometo.-

Temperance apretó a Molly con más fuerza.

-Molly, te quiero mucho querida y no te voy a enviar de regreso, esa señorita sólo está aquí para asegurarse de que estás bien.-

-Pero es del lugar feo.-

Brennan sonrió, besando la frente de Molly.

-Yo sé que si querida, pero no te va a llevar, no la voy a dejar.-

Tiffany estaba de pie en el pasillo, escuchando con atención como Brennan manejaba la situación.

-Vamos, te lavaré la cara y vamos a terminar de hablar con la señorita y luego… luego podemos ir a la tienda a comprarte más crayones.-

Molly sonrió.

-Te quiero mami.-

La pequeña apretó el cuello de Brennan con sus bracitos.

-También te quiero nena, vamos.-

Se pusieron de pie; Brennan cargando a Molly fuera del cuarto y al baño para lavarle la cara, Tiffany se apresuró a regresar al sofá y hacer parecer que no se había movido de ahí. Molly y Brennan se le unieron unos minutos después, Molly acurrucándose en su regazo inmediatamente.

-Hola…-

Tiffany volteó a ver sus notas.

-Molly, ¿cómo estás?-

Brennan torció los ojos ante la mujer que ni siquiera sabía el nombre de la niña que debía de cuidar. Molly se giró hacia Brennan, jugando con el pelo de su mamá.

-Molly sé que estás preocupada de que esté aquí para llevarte pero no es así, sólo quiero hablar contigo.-

La niña aceptó las palabras de la mujer volteándola a ver.

-¿Te gusta estar aquí?-

Molly asintió.

-¿Estás contenta?-

De nuevo, Molly sólo asintió.

-De acuerdo, ¿quieres hablar de algo Molly?-

Molly hizo una mueca y vio con enojo a la mujer que le gritaba por mojar la cama. Tiffany forzó una sonrisa y volteó a ver a Brennan de nuevo.

-Bueno, si eso es todo, pasaré mis recomendaciones, solo queda revisar el cuarto de la niña, pondré una palomita en las condiciones de vivienda y seguiré mi camino.-

Brennan se puso de pie con Molly en la cadera.

-Um y, exactamente ¿cuáles serían esas recomendaciones señorita Greer?-

Tiffany las siguió por el pasillo, apenas entró tres pasos al cuarto, antes de asentir, hacer una nota y cerrar su archivo.

-No veo ningún problema en que Molly siga bajo su cuidado señorita Brennan, parece haber desarrollado un lazo rápidamente y eso es progreso. Tengo entendido que también metió los papeles de adopción al mismo tiempo que los de guardiana.-

-Sí, aunque fui informada de que la adopción es un proceso más largo, mi estatus y situación económica debería de hacerlo más fácil, mi abogado recomendó ser guardiana de Molly primero para tener un mejor caso para la adopción.-

Tiffany asintió.

-Sus papeles fueron retenidos hasta la reunión de hoy, pero los pasaré en cuanto regrese a la oficina.-

Brennan asintió y le ofreció la mano a la mujer.

-Gracias, lo apreciaría mucho.-

Se apresuró a despedir a la mujer de su departamento, Molly y Brennan suspirando de alivio una vez que se fue. A Temperance Brennan no le gustaban las personas que fingían ser algo que no eran, Tiffany Greer fingía ser una persona honesta y amable pero Brennan sabía que no lo era.

El dúo fue a la tienda como Brennan había prometido a comprar unos crayones nuevos antes de regresar a casa y relajarse por el resto de la tarde.

-x-x-

Era viernes en la tarde y Booth estaba afuera de la escuela de Parker, recargado contra la camioneta y observando a los otros padres empezar a recibir a sus hijos. Algunas mujeres que Booth sabía tenían niños en la misma clase que Parker, le sonrieron sensualmente y una mujer incluso le guiñó el ojo al pasar.

-Hola, papá.-

Booth volteó a la izquierda donde Parker estaba sonriendo y caminando hacia él.

-Hola niño, ¿qué tal estuvo la escuela?-

Booth le revolvió el pelo a su hijo antes de subirse a la camioneta.

-Estuvo bien, a Stuart lo regañaron feo, lo atraparon fumando.-

Booth frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?-

Parker sonrió, él y Stuart nunca se habían llevado bien y a Parker obviamente le causaba gusto que el chico se metiera en problemas. Su conflicto había empezado desde que Stuart fue transferido, era un niño grande que pensaba que molestar a los demás era una buena forma de conseguir lo que quería hasta que Parker Booth se defendió y a otros dos niños y fue considerado héroe de la clase. Stuart no había estado contento.

-Sip, los tomó de su papá sin decirle y la directora lo atrapó, fue tan padre, Stuart casi se ahoga con el humo y vomito sobre su ropa y ahora los otros niños lo están llamando el vomitón Stew.-

Booth se rió y sacudió la cabeza, pasando el Jeffersonian, a lo que su hijo lo volteó a ver con confusión.

-Papá, tengo clases con Huesos hoy, ¿a dónde vas?-

-Vamos a ir a ver a Huesos amigo, pero primero quiero hablar contigo.-

-¿Estoy en problemas?-

Booth le lanzó una mirada a su hijo antes de regresarla al camino.

-No, sólo necesito hablar contigo de algo, pensé que podríamos tomar una malteada.-

Parker asintió, pero su rostro aún reflejaba preocupación.

-¿Papá?-

-Eu.-

-No te vas a casar con Hannah, ¿verdad?-

Booth se veía en shock, en primera por el tono de disgusto en la voz de su hijo y en segunda por la totalmente inesperada pregunta.

-Que… guau um no, ni cerca.-

Estacionó el coche y le hizo un gesto a Parker para que se bajara. Parker se deslizó del asiento, esperando a su padre en la banqueta antes de seguirlo al restaurante.

Padre e hijo caminaron hacia la barra, Booth sugiriendo que ordenaran para llevar y se dirigieran al parque.

Todos esos retrasos estaban poniendo a Parker nervioso y para cuando llegaron a la fuente en la entrada del parque ya había tenido suficiente.

-¿Papá?-

Booth volteó a ver a su hijo y sonrió.

-¿Papá, que pasa?-

-Vamos a sentarnos.-

Parker se sentó en el pasto y levantó una ceja hacia su padre, su impaciencia aumentando.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…-

Booth se dejó caer frente a su hijo y suspiró, no era su intención preocuparlo pero no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría su hijo a las noticias.

-Es sobre Huesos, hijo…-

Parker frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Está enferma?-

La expresión de terror en su rostro lo hizo sentir culpable por alargar la conversación.

-No amigo, está bien, genial incluso, Huesos ha… Parks sabes lo que es un niño en acogida ¿verdad?-

Parker asintió.

-Si, Huesos era una niña en acogida cuando tenía quince, no era muy divertido, a veces la gente que debía de cuidarla no era muy amable, dijo que era muy solitario y me dijo que espera que nunca me sienta así, pero si alguna vez me siento así que vaya a verla porque me quiere y si alguien te quiere entonces nunca estás solo.-

Booth sonrió; a veces su compañera de verdad lo impresionaba.

-¿Dijo eso?-

Parker asintió.

-Sip, dijo que si me sentía solo y te decía, tú me harías sentir mejor porque eso es lo que hiciste con ella y ella había estado sola mucho tiempo. ¿Papá? ¿Huesos tiene un niño en acogida ahora?-

Booth sonrió, su pecho cálido ante lo que Huesos había dicho.

-Si, tiene una niña pequeña, se llama Molly y es muy tímida.-

Parker inclinó la cabeza.

-¿La conociste ya?-

Booth sonrió.

-Sí, pero ella es un secreto, solo tú y yo sabemos de ella ¿de acuerdo?-

Parker sonrió.

-¿Hannah sabe?-

Booth sacudió la cabeza.

-Nop, sólo nosotros amigo.-

Parker se veía reflexivo.

-¿Todo bien?-

Parker levantó la mirada y asintió.

-¿Sus papás la dejaron como a Huesos?-

-Más o menos, murieron pero no eran muy amables de todos modos.-

Parker respiró profundo.

-¿La lastimaron?-

Booth asintió.

-Sí, la lastimaron así que ahora tiene un poco de miedo de la gente.-

Parker tomó de su popote.

-Tengo una foto de ella, ¿quieres ver?-

Parker asintió y se movió más cerca de su papá. Booth sacó su celular y abrió la carpeta con las fotos de Molly.

-Nunca había visto una foto de si misma así que le encanta que le tomen fotos.-

Le pasó el celular, viendo como una sonrisa irrumpía en el rostro de Parker.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-

-Tiene tres.-

-Es tan pequeña.-

Booth sonrió mientras Parker veía las imágenes.

-Se ve como Huesos papá.-

Booth asintió.

-¿La voy a conocer hoy?-

-Sí, Huesos te va a dar clases en su casa, ¿qué te parece?-

Parker le regresó el celular.

-¿Crees que le caeré bien?-

Booth despeinó a su hijo.

-Sí, sólo no te pongas triste si está un poco temerosa de ti al principio.-

-No.-

Booth estaba alivio; su hijo lo había tomado todo con facilidad. Se pusieron de pie y regresaron a la camioneta.

-Papá…-

Booth puso una mano en el hombro de Parker.

-¿Si?-

-Huesos aún quiere darme tutoría verdad, no es sólo porque le pagas.-

Booth se detuvo, deteniendo a su hijo también.

-Parks, no le pago a Huesos por darte clases.-

Parker frunció el ceño.

-¿No?-

Booth sacudió la cabeza.

-Nop, lo iba a hacer, pero no me dejó. Dijo que quería enseñarte y le gustaba pasar tiempo contigo; nunca aceptó un centavo de mí, ni siquiera por todas esas veces que llegaba tarde por ti.-

Parker sonrió.

-¿En serio?-

-Sip.-

Parker estaba feliz, siempre le había gustado estar con Huesos y ahora saber que a ella también le gustaba lo hacía sentir bien.

-Papá, tal vez podríamos llevarles malteadas a Huesos y a Molly.-

Booth asintió y entraron al restaurante de nuevo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola mis hermosuras! O guapuras! Esta es una traducción de Completing Temperance Brennan de la fabulosa Godisnotazombie. **

**Link original - s/6726291/1/Completing_Temperance_Brennan**

**Parker tiene once en esta historia. Disfrútenla!**

**¿Qué dijeron? Esta desgraciada ya se cayó de un puente o algo no? Pues no! Sólo estaba en exámenes y entrega de proyectos finales pero ya acabé así que es CAPÍTULOS TIME! WOOOOOT!**

Molly estaba abrazada a Brennan mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta. Había pasado la tarde explicándole a la niña que Booth tenía un niño, que era más grande que ella y era igual a Booth, sólo que más pequeño. Molly había preguntado si el niño de Booth la lastimaría como los otros niños lo hacían en el lugar feo, o si sería grosero con ella. Brennan trató de calmarla, pero era una situación que sólo se solucionaría cuando se conocieran.

Brennan abrió la puerta para revelar a dos chicos Booth cargando presentes con sonrisas iguales.

-Hola chicos, gracias, pasen.-

Se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar y tomar el vaso que le ofrecía Parker mientras Booth le daba uno a Molly. Brennan sonrió a Booth, preguntándole con la mirada si Parker estaba consciente de la situación, asintió y sonrió.

-Gracias. Ey Parker, ella es Molly, Molly, éste es Parker.-

Parker sonrió y saludó agitando la mano.

-Hola Molly.-

La niña dejó caer la cabeza contra el hombro de Brennan, tímidamente. Brennan sonrió y le habló a Parker.

-¿Qué tal estuvo la escuela?-

Sonrió hacia la niña que lo observaba mientras tomaba de su popote y luego hacia Huesos, sólo para repetir segundos después.

-Estuvo bien.-

-¿Qué tal te fue en tu examen de matemáticas?-

Sonrió y sacó la hoja de su mochila.

-Diez.-

Brennan se rió y lo rodeó con un brazo.

-No me dijiste amigo.-

Parker le sonrió a su papá y se encogió de hombros.

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa para Huesos.-

Booth sonrió, viendo como Parker se relajaba contra el costado de Huesos.

-Felicidades, buen trabajo, ¿la hoja de ejercicios que te di si ayudó?-

Los ojos del niño se agrandaron.

-Sí, muchísimo, hizo que las fracciones fueran súper fáciles.-

Se sentaron en el sillón. Molly en el regazo de Brennan, Parker a poca distancia y Booth del otro lado de Parker.

-Leí tu tarea de inglés.-

Sonrió.

-¿En serio?-

Asintió.

-Estuve muy impresionada; de hecho pensé que hiciste tan buen trabajo…-

Volteó a ver a Booth.

-Booth, ¿podrías ir al estudio y traerme el sobre amarillo que está encima del mueble?-

Sonrió y se paró.

-Como estaba diciendo, pensé que era tan bueno que me lo llevé al trabajo y le pedí a Angela que me ayudara y…-

Booth regresó un momento después, ofreciéndole el sobre que le pasó a Parker la antropóloga.

-Lo enmiqué para protegerlo.-

Sacó su trabajo y sonrió ante las cuatro hojas selladas en plástico.

-Genial.-

-Ahora, ya que tus papás lo lean, me lo traes de regreso si quieres y lo pongo en la carpeta con tus otros logros, para tu educación media.-

Booth estaba sin palabras, no tenía idea de todo lo que hacía por su hijo, iba más allá de darle clases, lo estaba preparando para la preparatoria y estaba emocionado sobre ello, estaba orgulloso de sus calificaciones y disfrutando aprender gracias a ella.

Molly jaló el cuello de la playera de Brennan.

-Si nena.-

La niña susurró algo en su oído y Brennan sonrió.

-Sí, le puedes mostrar tu cuarto a Booth.-

Brennan bajó la pequeña, que caminó hacia Booth y jaló su mano.

-¿Ya está listo tu cuarto?-

Molly sonrió y asintió, se giró para contemplar a Parker un momento antes de acercarse y tomar su mano también. Parker se veía feliz de que Molly también quería que él fuera. Los cuatro se digirieron al cuarto y la niña abrió la puerta, revelando el cuarto bellamente decorado.

-Wow, Huesos, es increíble.-

Sonrió.

-Te dije que quería que tuviera algo especial.-

Mientras los adultos hablaban, Molly jaló a Parker dentro del cuarto y hacia su cama. Booth u Huesos vieron como Parker se dejaba jalar y empujar.

-Tu nombre 's Parka.-

Sonrió.

-Sip.-

Lo observó con cuidado.

-¿Sabes mi nombre?-

Parker asintió y mantuvo su voz modulada y tranquila.

-Sip, tu nombre es Molly.-

Ella sonrió y señaló a su oso en la cama.

-Ese 's mi osito.-

Parker sonrió.

-Eso veo. ¿Tiene nombre?-

Ella asintió.

-Su nombre es osito.-

Parker se rió.

-Es un buen nombre para un osito.-

Molly asintió.

-Y esa es mi cama…-

Lo jaló hacia el librero.

-Y esos son mis libros y…-

Señaló hacia donde estaban sus libros para colorear y sus crayones esparcidos en el tapete.

-Esos son m's colores, ¿tienes un color favorito?-

Parker sonrió, Molly le parecía adorable, siempre había querido un hermanito pero empezaba a pensar que Molly sería muy buena hermanita.

-Mi color favorito es el azul.-

Molly sonrió, emocionada.

-Tambén es mi color favorito…-

Molly inclinó la cabeza al niño lindo frente a ella.

-¿Vas a jugar conmigo?-

Parker volteó a ver a Huesos que les sonreía antes de volver a Moly que lo miraba con esperanza.

-Claro Molly, me encantaría jugar contigo, ¿qué quieres jugar?-

Sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-No sé, podemos colorear.-

Parker bajó la mirada al libro en el piso y luego a la niña y sonrió. Se acercó a Huesos y susurró en su oído. Brennan asintió y Parker se arrodilló frente a Molly.

-Podríamos colorear o… ¿qué tal ir al parque?-

Molly se giró a Brennan con las cejas levantadas.

-¿Qué es el parque mami?-

Huesos se acercó y se le unió a Parker en el piso; tomó un libro y se lo ofreció a Molly. Parker alcanzó a leer el título "Un día en el parque" y sonrió al ver a la niña pasar las páginas.

-Es muy divertido Molly, podemos correr y usar los columpios y la resbaladilla, podemos alimentar a los patos… Huesos, ¿todavía tienes alimento para patos?-

Ella asintió, recordando cuando Parker era más joven y quería alimentar a los patos. Les quería dar pan pero ella le había explicado que el pan era malo para los patos y que deberían darles comida apropiada.

-Podemos comprar un poco en el camino.-

Parker volteó a ver a Molly.

-Entonces, ¿quieres ir a jugar al parquet Molly?-

Ella lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos antes de asentir nerviosamente.

-¿Mami y Boof también?-

Ambos adultos asintieron pero Booth respondió.

-Sí, también iremos princesa.-

Sonrió vio como Booth ayudaba a su mami a pararse de nuevo. Parker retrocedió un poco antes de pararse y estiró su mano, preguntándose si Molly la tomaría. Sonrió y pasó su muy pequeña mano dentro de la de Parker y empezó a jalarlo hacia la puerta. Huesos levantó la mirada hacia Booth con una sonrisa.

-Definitivamente es tu hijo, Booth.-

Su compañero sonrió ante la felicitación por sus personalidades mientras seguían a los niños a la sala. Brennan y Booth prepararon una bolsa con botellas de agua y bocadillos antes de irse. Parker salió con la mano de Molly apretada en la suya, Brennan pasó un brazo por sus hombros y besó su mejilla.

-Gracias Parker.-

Él levantó la mirada, sonriendo, sabía que se refería a sus acciones hacia Molly, estaba orgullosa de él y eso lo ponía feliz. Booth se rió al ver a su hijo ruborizarse; el afecto que Parker tenía hacia Huesos era evidente y al igual que su padre siempre que "su" Huesos estuviera contenta, ellos también lo estaban.

-No hay problema Huesos, ¿no te molesta que perdamos clase hoy?-

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Nah, trabajaremos extra la próxima semana.-

Sonrió y asintió.

-Okay.-

-x-x-

Llegaron al parque y Molly arrastró a Parker directo a los juegos.

-¿Qué es eso, Parka?-

Se agachó junto a ella.

-Es un columpio, vamos te enseño.-

Tomó su mano y lo siguió, dudando un poco. Parker se sentó en el asiento de goma, Molly de pie a su lado, parecía interesada en algo en el piso y estaba subiendo y bajando su pie.

-Este piso está esponjoso Parka.-

Sonrió.

-Es un piso especial Molly.-

Lo volteó a ver, intrigada.

-¿Por qué es especial?-

-Es para que si te caes no te duela tanto, ¿quieres probar el columpio?-

Se mordió el labio y lo vio un poco preocupada.

-Es divertido, vamos te puedes sentar en mis piernas.-

Ella asintió y dejó que él la levantara. Él pasó sus brazos a los lados de su torso, jalando las cadenas.

-Agárrate fuerte Molly.-

Obedeció rápidamente y Parker la sintió tensarse; se inclinó para hablarle al oído.

-Está bien Molly, no dejaré que te pase nada, te protegeré.-

Se relajó ligeramente contra su pecho.

-Tengo miedo, Parka.-

-Está bien, iremos lento, ¿lista?-

Ella asintió y soltó un grito cuando él se impulsó con las piernas hacia atrás. Brennan y Booth los observaban desde una banca a la orilla de los juegos.

-Es tan bueno con ella Booth, se ve que ya le agrada.-

Booth sonrió, estaba tan orgulloso de su hijo. Sabía que esta reunión pudo haber ido muy diferente; si Parker hubiera estado celoso o se sintiera amenazado por la presencia de Molly. Se rió cuando las risas de Molly les llegaron.

-Sí, creo que Molly se acaba de ganar un hermano mayor.-

Brennan sonrió, no podía pensar en nadie mejor para el trabajo que Parker Matthew Booth. Vieron como Parker baja a Molly por la resbaladilla y la ayudaba a treparse a las barras, jugó a perseguirse con ella y pretendió no poder alcanzarla y cuando se cansó, la llevó con Brennan para tomar agua, sobre su espalda.

Parker soltó a Molly con cuidado en los brazos de Brennan pero se sorprendió cuando la niña no lo soltó, sino que lo jaló hacia Brennan. Huesos inmediatamente detuvo a Parker cuando se vio forzado a doblarse hacia atrás.

-Molly, suéltalo, lo vas a lastimar.-

Lo soltó con expresión asustada mientras Parker caía de rodillas. Brennan se acercó para asegurarse de que estaba bien, pasando sus manos por sus hombros y despeinando su pelo.

-Estoy bien, Huesos.-

Se giró para poder verla, una sonrisa confirmándole su bienestar. Molly bajó la mirada con tristeza.

-Lo sento Parka.-

Se acercó a la pequeña y sonrió.

-No te preocupes Molly, no me lastimaste.-

Sonrió cuando el chico puso pose de hombre fuerte justo como Booth lo había hecho el otro día.

-Soy fuerte.-

Huesos se rió mientras empujaba el rostro de Parker y él fingía caer.

-Wow Huesos.-

Molly brinco sobre Parker, haciéndole cosquillas en una pelea que iba a ganar ya que su oponente se defendía sin intención de ganar.

Booth sacó su celular de nuevo y empezó a tomar video; Huesos notó la sonrisa en el rostro de su mejor amigo y no pudo evitar sentirse contenta de que estaban todos juntos.

El cuarteto bajó hacia el lago, al otro lado del parque e introdujeron a Molly a la alimentación de patos. Disfrutó lanzando comida inmensamente, aunque algunos gansos decidieron apurarla, acercándose a la mano de la niña; ella no podía subirse a los brazos de Booth lo suficientemente rápido.

-¡No! ¡Malos pajaritos!-

Booth se rió ante los deditos clavados en su nuca y el tono de sorpresa en la voz.

-Sí, no son muy amigables, ¿verdad princesa?-

Brennan se rió cuando los gansos empezaron a picar los jeans de Booth, intentando obtener la comida que Molly aún tenía en la mano.

Booth se volteó hacia su mejor amiga y le susurró.

-Odio a los gansos Huesos, casi tanto como a los payasos, criaturas viciosas.-

Brennan tomó la bolsa de comida y se la pasó a Parker, que hizo un camino de comida en el pasto para alejar a los gansos.

-Sabes Booth, algunas personas los usan como seguridad en la propiedad, de hecho son casi tan buenos como los perros y en algunos casos mejores.-

Booth lo creía; había sido perseguido muchas veces mientras jugaba con Parker en el parque.

Se quedaron hasta que empezó a anochecer y regresaron al departamento de Brennan. Parker una vez más llevó a Molly de caballito, mientras Booth y Huesos los veían por atrás.

-Estoy pensando en tener una cena el sábado en la noche, si están libres, están invitados, junto con Hannah por supuesto.-

-Sí, claro, ¿les vas a decir a todos entonces?-

-Sí, la iba a presentar a todos el lunes en el laboratorio pero creo que sería mejor si estaba en un ambiente conocido. Puedo llamar a Ange mañana y que ella invite a Cam y Michelle, dejaré a mi padre y a Russ para otro momento supongo.-

Booth asintió.

-Bueno, no puedo hablar por Hannah, pero Parker y yo estaremos ahí.-

Brennan sonrió, agradecida.

-¿Necesitas que haga algo?-

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Ni, mientras llegues, no creo que a Angela le de mucha gracia que le haya Escondido a Molly.-

-Nah, ella entenderá Huesos, todos lo harán.-

Brennan levantó la cabeza hacia Parker y Molly, Parker sentado en una banca con Molly parada detrás, jugando con su pelo.

-Hey Huesos, mañana en la noche, Hannah tiene su banquete, te quería preguntar ¿tú y Molly quieren ir a Papa Joe's a cenar?-

Brennan levantó las cejas.

-¿Quién es Papa Joe? Nunca lo habías mencionado antes.-

Booth se rió.

-Bueno, yo tampoco lo he conocido antes Huesos, es un restaurante. Parker ama ese lugar, siempre come espagueti y pizza y antes de que preguntes, si tienen una enorme variedad de platos vegetarianos, lo revisé dos veces antes, te íbamos a invitar pero Parks se enfermó.-

Brennan sonrió ante el conocimiento de que él la quería invitar a cenar con ellos.

-Le preguntaré a Molly pero no creo que tenga problema, en especial cuando se entere de que tú y Parker van a estar ahí.-

Booth se rió al oír la vocecita de Molly diciéndola a Parker "arriba caballito."

-Nah, creo que estará bien.-

-x-x-

Regresaron al departamento, donde Brennan les preparó bebidas a todos; sonrió divertida, cuando sirvió tres vasos de leche y uno de agua para ella. Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y oyeron a Molly hablar sobre el parque y que era su lugar favorito en toooooodo el mundo.

-x-x-

Eran seis treinta cuando Booth tuvo que irse, Hannah estaría esperando y no quería discutir de nuevo con ella. Parker rogó quedarse más tiempo, de pronto recordando unas cosas muy importantes que quería discutir con Huesos sobre su tarea.

-Nop, vamos chico, Hannah nos espera.-

Huesos sonrió ante el evidente disgusto de Parker.

-Puede esperar, papá.-

Booth levantó las cejas y sacudió la cabeza.

-Nop, vamos, tenemos que irnos, verás a Huesos y a Molly mañana para cenar.-

Se alegró considerablemente y fue a la sala a tomar su bolsa, Molly siguiéndolos.

-¿Parka?-

El niño volteó a ver a su semi hermana.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Guardando mis cosas.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque ya me voy.-

Sus ojitos se llenaron de agua.

-¿A dónde?-

Parker se sintió mal ante la tristeza en su rostro, se arrodilló a hablar con ella en voz baja.

-Papá y yo vamos a casa, Molly.-

Molly se veía horrorizada y corrió a su mamá y a Booth que seguían hablando.

-Hey prince…-

La niña chocó contra su pierna, viéndolo con ojos azules chorreantes de agua.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa?-

Siguió viéndolo, ambos brazos alrededor de su muslo y el labio inferior temblando.

-Quédate.-

Booth volteó a ver a Huesos; no sabía que decir. Se agachó a tomar a Molly y presionarla contra su pecho, donde ella inmediatamente enredó sus bracitos alrededor de su cuello.

-Oh princesa, no podemos quedarnos, Parker y yo tenemos que ir a casa.-

Sacudió la cabeza con determinación.

-No, se quedan conmigo y con mami.-

La tristeza de su voz le rompieron el corazón y Huesos se acercó.

-Nena…-

Molly volteó a ver a su mami, sus húmedos ojos rogando que Brennan dijera que estaba bien; que se podían quedar, no tenían que irse.

-Cariño, Booth y Parker regresarán mañana, los vas a ver otra vez.-

Sacudió la cabeza.

-No, quedarse ahora.-

Booth le besó la frente.

-No podemos princesa.-

Lo vio a los ojos.

-¿No nos quieres a mí y a mami? ¿Fuimos malas?-

Booth se quedó sin palabras un momento.

-Claro que las quiero corazón y no fueron malas pero…-

-Tntonces tu y Parka se quedan.-

Se veía tan esperanzada, Booth no sabía si podría entristecerla.

Parker se acercó a Huesos que pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Hey Molly, tengo una gran idea, ¿quieres escuchar?-

Bajó la mirada hacia él y asintió.

-De acuerdo, es especial así que tienes que poner atención.-

Asintió de nuevo, esperando ansiosa su idea. Parker recordó que su papá le había dicho que Molly amaba el teléfono y se preguntó si podrían usarlo a su ventaja.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué tal si en la noche antes de que te vayas a dormir, papá y yo te marcamos por teléfono y te contamos una historia?-

Molly sonrió y asintió. Booth sonrió hacia Huesos y luego a su hijo.

-¿En serio? ¿P'ometes?-

Parker asintió.

-Sip, pero nos tienes que dejar ir o si no ¿cómo vamos a usar el teléfono?-

La niña lo pensó un momento, antes de moverse para bajarse de los brazos de Booth.

-De acuerdo.-

Abrazó la cintura de Parker y se rió cuando él la abrazó de regreso con fuerza y la levantó del piso. La soltó después de un momento y sonrió a sus brillantes ojos azules, libres de lágrimas.

-No más lágrimas ¿de acuerdo?-

Ella asintió. Los cuatro caminaron hacia la puerta, un silencio solemne sobre ellos. Booth se agachó y estiró los brazos hacia Molly.

-De acuerdo princesa ven.-

Ella cayó dentro de sus brazos y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, lo que le ganó la risa del agente. Parker sacudió la cabeza, divertido y volteó hacia Huesos que se veía contenta. El joven Booth se acercó y abrazó a la mujer que siempre se había sentudo como una segunda madre para él.

-Sé como se siente Molly, tampoco me quiero ir, me gusta quedarme aquí contigo y con Molly, se siente como… estar en casa.-

Temprance lo abrazó fuerte y susurró en su oído.

-Entiendo como se siente también.-

Brennan besó su mejilla antes de tomar su rostro entre las manos y verlo directamente a los ojos.

-Estoy tan, tan orgullosa de ti Parker, te estás convirtiendo en un joven increíble. Sé que no tenías que aceptar a Molly como lo hiciste hoy y siempre estaré agradecida de cómo te comportaste hoy.-

Parker se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera nada.

-¿A qué hora se va a dormir Molly?-

Brennan sonrió, usualmente su hija ya se estaría preparando para dormir, pero la rutina de ese día estaba deshecha.

-Si todo va de acuerdo al plan, estará lista a las ocho, si no se duerme antes de eso.-

Parker asintió y abrazó a Brennan una vez más, mientras Booth se ponía de pie y se preparaba para irse. Había tenido una tarde tan buena desde que recogió a su hijo y llegó a la casa de su mejor amiga y en realidad no se quería ir pero sabía que habría consecuencias si no lo hacía.

-De acuerdo, vámonos chico.-

Parker se puso la mochila de nuevo, mientras Molly lo abrazaba de la cintura de nuevo. Se rió y la abrazó de regreso antes de que Huesos levantara a la niña y dejara a los hombres Booth salir.

Booth se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Huesos a lo que Parker sonrió con esperanza renovada de que tal vez las cosas no eran lo que parecían.

-Nos vemos mañana Huesos.-

-Bye Booth.-

Todos se despidieron antes de que Brennan cerrara la puerta con Molly en los brazos.

-De acuerdo nena, hora del baño, luego cena y a la cama.-

-Pero mi historia, mami.-

Sonrió; había sido una idea brillante de Parker, una extremadamente efectiva.

-No te preocupes, no se me ha olvidado tu llamada, vamos.-

-x-x-

Bañada, comida y subida a la cama, en lo que Brennan consideró tiempo record, su celular vibró en su bolsillo.

-Bueno.-

-Hola Huesos, es Parker.-

Sonrió.

-Hola Parks.-

-Yo voy a empezar con la historia y luego papa va a terminarla.-

Ella asintió.

-De acuerdo, le paso el teléfono.-

-¡Espera! Papá y yo queríamos saber si tú y Molly quisieran ir al zoológico mañana, sé que ya estoy un poco viejo para eso, pero a Molly le gustaría ¿no? Íbamos a ir al cine pero no creo que a Molly le gustaría ver nada de lo que está en cartelera ahorita.-

Brennan sonrió.

-¿Esta es idea tuya o de tu papá?-

-Ambos, Hannah va a trabajar así que podemos hacer lo que queramos.-

Huesos se rió.

-De acuerdo, hablaré con tu papá al rato.-

-Sale, ¿Molly ya está en cama?-

-Si lo está y espera con ansiedad.-

-Vamos a contarle el Gato con Botas, le gustará.-

Brennan frunció el ceño, no lo conocía pero eso no significaba nada.

-De acuerdo, te la paso ahora, buenas noches Parker.-

-Buenas Huesos.-

Puso el cellular en la manita extendida y se rió mientras se sentaba en la mecedora al final de la cama. Vio como las risas de su hija iban disminuyendo, sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar y luego se abrían de golpe ante el obvio cambio de cuentacuentos. El proceso empezó de nuevo pero a un paso más acelerado y poco después su hija dormía tranquilamente.

Brennan tomó el celular de la almohada de Molly y escuchó a Booth terminar la historia.

-Y así fue para el Gato con Botas.-

Brennan sonrió mientras entrecerraba la puerta y caminaba por el pasillo.

-Está dormida.-

-¿Huesos?-

Sonrió ante su tono de sorpresa. Hablaron un rato, sobre el viaje del día siguiente y la cena y sobre el domingo. Hablaron de la diversión de hoy y sobre los planes de Huesos de adoptar a Molly.

-Bueno, te dejo regresar con Hannah, estoy segura de que no está feliz de que yo absorba todo tu tiempo.-

-Hannah fue llamada para una historia y se fue como cinco minutos después de que llegaramos.-

-¿Estaba enojada?-

-Ella… estaba… descontenta, pero esa no es tu culpa Huesos, es mía.-

Temperance se sentía culpable, no quería ser la causa de ninguna pelea entre ellos, nunca se podría perdonar si destruía la felicidad de Booth.

-Aún así, tal vez sería mejor que…-

-Huesos… no… por favor, sólo… no te alejes ahora de acuerdo, hemos estado luchando para regresar a donde estábamos y creo… creo que vamos por buen camino, por favor no te alejes ahora.-

-Booth yo… sólo no quiero que nuestra amistad sea el detonante de cualquier discusión entre Hannah y tú, parece horriblemente infeliz con mi presencia últimamente.-

Booth suspiró, era verdad, entre más se acercaban él y Huesos, reafirmaban su amistad, más antagonista se ponía su novia, pero él necesitaba; no, quería a su mejor amiga de regreso y eso era lo que iba a conseguir.

-Huesos… no te preocupes por Hannah ¿de acuerdo?, déjame lidiar con ella.-

-Boo…-

-¿De acuerdo?-

Guardó silencio un momento antes de ceder.

-De acuerdo.-

Ambos se despidieron y colgaron, cansados y listos para una noche temprana.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahh vacaciones de invierno, benditas, benditas vacaciones. Todo regresa a la calma, puedo escribir y todas esas cosas alegres. Bueno como regalo adelantado para todos uds voy a subir capítulo nuevo de todos mis fics antes del 25 e intentaré subir dos de ser posible ya empecé con SCYSF así que si leen alguna otra, ¡Prepárense!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

Booth entró a la sala en donde su hijo veía la televisión.

-Hey amigo, ¿qué estás viendo?-

Parker se encogió de hombros.

-Nada, no hay nada interesante.-

Booth levantó las cejas, incrédulo y se dejó caer junto al chico de once años.

-¿Ciento cincuenta canales y no hay nada que ver?-

Parker sonrió ante la voz sarcástica de su papá.

-¿Vamos a ir al zoológico mañana?-

Booth sonrió y asintió.

-Claro, ¿estás seguro que no te importa no ir al cine?-

Parker sonrió.

-Está bien papá, puedo ir después o esperar a que salga el DVD.-

Se encogió de hombros otra vez.

-Además, será divertido pasar el día con Huesos como en los "viejos tiempos".-

Booth sonrió con tristeza ante el hecho de que su hijo ahora considerara el tiempo pasado con Huesos "viejos tiempos". Nunca se había detenido a pensar que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos sólo para detenerse de golpe.

-Excepto que ahora estaremos corriendo detrás de una niña de tres años.-

Booth se rió ante la idea de una emocionada Molly corriendo por el zoológico. Parker sonrió.

-Yo la cuidaré y apuesto a que nunca ha estado en el zoológico, digo no había ido al parque así que…-

Parker se desvió y guardó silencio. Booth vio líneas de preocupación llenar la frente de su hijo.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?-

Parker volteó a ver a su papá y suspiró.

-¿Porqué hicieron eso sus papás, porqué lastimarla?-

Booth sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo sé amigo.-

-Si sólo iban a lastimar al bebé, no debieron de haberla tenido.-

Booth asintió hacia su hijo, que parecía perdido en un recuerdo.

-Algunas personas quieren mucho, mucho un bebé y no pueden tenerlo.-

Booth sintió frustración; su hijo de once años questionando la humanidad de as personas.

-¿Ey, de dónde viene todo esto?-

Parker regresó sus ojos hacia su padre.

-Hoy en el parquet, antes de llevar a Molly a la resbaladilla, sabía que se iba a sentar en mis piernas pero en caso de que se resbalara, le fajé la playera en los shorts, se salió cuando estábamos en el columpio y sabía que el plástico de la resbaladilla iba a estar caliente, no quería que se quemara pero cuando le metí la playera vi su abdomen y…-

Booth vio las lágrimas en los ojos de su hijo y lo abrazó.

-Ella… hay marcas en ella, son redondas y más oscuras que el resto de su piel, Laskey de la escuela tiene una quemadura en su brazo y se ve así, ¿sus papás lo hicieron?-

-No las he visto chico, pero pueden ser quemaduras de cigarro.-

Booth le había prometido a su hijo que le iba a decir la verdad, tan dura como fuera después de regresar de Afganistán, pero odiaba quitarle a su hijo esa inocencia de no saber que tan cruel puede ser el ser humano. Parker se veía horrorizado, había oído del abuso y sabía lo que era, pero su mamá y papá lo habían mantenido tan protegido que no se había dado cuenta que algunos niños no eran tan suertudos como él.

-Pero porqué papá, porqué hicieron eso, es sólo una niña, no pudo haber hecho nada para hacerlos enojar tanto.-

-Oh Psrks, a veces no es de enojarse, a veces la gente hiere a otras personas porque les hace sentir bien consigo mismos.-

Parker se veía asqueado.

-Papá, sé que es tarde pero… ¿crees que podría llamar a Huesos otra vez?-

Booth volteó al reloj, ya eran pasadas las nueve y odiaba molestar a su compañera o a Molly pero su mejor amiga siempre había tenido un efecto calmante sobre su hijo y dihco hijo estaba triste.

-De acuerdo chico, le mandaré un mensaje por si está dormida, pero si no contesta…-

-Ya sé, esperaré hasta mañana.-

Booth asintió y se levantó por su celular.

-x-x-

'_¿Estás despierta? Parker vio cicatrices en Molly y está triste; quiere hablar contigo.'_

Un momento después el teléfono de su casa sonó.

-Hola.-

-¿Está bien?-

Booth sonrió, estaba en modo Mamá, un rol en el que con frecuencia estaba cuando Parker estaba involucrado.

-Sí Huesos, sólo un poco… preocupado.-

-¿Puedo hablar con él?-

-Sí espera, voy a hablarle.-

Booth puso el teléfono en la mesita y le hizo un gesto a su hijo que se echó sobre los cojines para acercarse al teléfono.

-Hola Huesos, perdón por molestarte.-

-Está bien Parker; sabes que siempre estoy aquí para ti, ¿qué pasa?-

-¿Está bien Molly?-

-Sí, está dormida.-

Parker suspiró, en realidad no sabía que era lo que esperaba oír o decirle a ella, a veces el sonido de su voz lo ayudaba a calmarse.

Guardó silencio por un largo rato y Brennan se preguntó si seguía ahí.

-¿Parker?-

-Sí, sigo aquí.-

-¿Quisieras preguntar algo sobre ella?-

-¿Puedo?-

Brennan sonrió y se acomodó en el sillón.

-Por supuesto, empieza cuando estés listo.-

Parker inhaló profundamente, intentando ordenar sus ideas.

-Hay algo… debería…-

-Parker, no pienses tanto, sólo pregunta.-

-Vi cicatrices en su abdomen hoy, ¿tiene más?-

-Sí, tiene marcas similares en los muslos y una cicatriz en la espalda; también tiene cicatrices de una pierna y un brazo rotos.-

-¿Sus papás le hicieron eso?-

-Creo que sí, pero muchas de sus heridas emocionales han sido causadas por su tiempo en el orfanato.-

-¿Porqué?-

Brennan tomó de su té antes de contestar.

-Bueno, Molly ha sido lastimada casi toda su vida y cuando la encontraron, sus papás llevaban muertos tres días y nadie la había cuidado, estaba hambrienta y sucia, había estado llorando y lastimándose, estaba en la cuna. Así que te puedes imaginar que estaba muy asustada y sola.-

Parker oyó con atención mientras Brennan continuaba.

-Mientras estaba en el orfanato, a pesar de que había gente a su alrededor, no le daban la atención que necesitaba, o el amor. Molly tiene pesadillas y a veces moja la cama pero en el orfanato la regañaban en lugar de decirle que los accidentes pasan— -

-Pero no es su culpa que mojara la cama Huesos, yo también lo hacía cuando era pequeño y tenía pesadillas y apuesto a que las pesadillas de Molly son mucho peores que las mías.-

Brennan sonrió ante su tono defensivo.

-Probablemente sí lo son pero no importa que tan malos hayan sido los sueños, ella debió de haber sido consolada en lugar de regañada, así que ahora si tiene un accidente piensa que me voy a enojar, si hace algo mal, piensa que la voy a golpear o enviar de regreso al orfanato, piensa que mi amor hacia ella es condicional a su comportamiento.-

Parker no comprendió todo lo que le dijo pero el significado era claro. Habló con suavidad y determinación.

-Entonces tenemos que amarla tanto como podamos ¿no?-

Booth sonrió desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Parker, si crees poder encontrar un lugar en tu corazón, metafórico por supuesto, para amar a Molly entonces…-

-Por supuesto que puedo amar a Molly Huesos, es tuya ahora y eso significa que es parte de la familia.-

Booth se dio la vuelta al sentir lágrimas en los ojos. Sus vidas habían cambiado tanto en los últimos meses y no se había dado cuenta de que su hijo estaba a la mitad de una situación equivalente a un divorcio.

Brennan sonrió, lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

-Gracias Parker, en verdad eres un joven excepcional.-

Parker sonrió, hacerla feliz era algo de lo que se enorgullecía; algo que lo hacía sentir digno de su afecto y alabanzas.

-Gracias Huesos… ¿Huesos? Sé que papa y tú no están juntos… todavía (un susurro). Pero… crees que Molly estaría de acuerdo si yo… ¿Crees que le gustaría tenerme como… hermano mayor?-

Su voz se fue haciendo más chiquita entre más hablaba y Brennan no dudó ni por un segundo.

-Pienso que estaría muy contenta de tenerte como hermano mayor Parker y yo estaría orgullosa de que tú pensaras en ella como tu hermana menor; ser hermano mayor es una responsabilidad enorme, estás segu— -

-Sí lo puedo hacer, no cambiaré de parecer Huesos, sé que significa cuidarla y protegerla y ser alguien en quien confíe, significa quererla y ver que esté bien, significa que cuando crezca y los chicos la inviten a salir los golpee…-

Brennan se rió, pensando que se tendría que formar detrás de su papá.

-Significa que tengo que ser alguien de quien se pueda enorgullecer, ser alguien a quien pueda admirar, significa estar siempre disponible para ella, sin importar que pase la familia siempre va primero Huesos, siempre.-

Temperance Brennan casi llora otra vez, Parker definitivamente era un Booth.

-Parker, si crees que puedes entonces ella es la niña más suertuda del mundo.-

-Lo seré Huesos, ya verás, voy a ser el mejor hermano mayor del mundo.-

Brennan dijo lo único que podía decir.

-Te quiero mucho Parker.-

El niño rubio agachó la cabeza, avergonzado.

-También te quiero Huesos, creo que debería de ir a dormir ahora.-

-Probablemente es una buena idea, nos vemos en la mañana.-

-Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor. Buenas Huesos.-

Ambos colgaron y sonrieron, recordando la conversación. Parker encontró a su papá sentado en la mesita de la cocina viendo por la ventana.

-¿Estás bien papá?-

Booth levantó la vista.

-Sí amigo, ¿ya te vas a dormir?-

-Ajá, puede que lea un rato, tengo que investigar para un proyecto de la escuela.-

Booth asintió, preguntándose de donde había sacado su hijo la pasión por aprender; no lo había sacado ni de él ni de Rebecca, ambos odiaban la escuela o al menos el aspecto de aprender. Parker tenía una verdadera sed de conocimiento, un deseo de aprender todo lo que pudiera y usar sus nuevas habilidades. Lo pensó con detenimiento y concluyó que había empezado al mismo tiempo que sus clases con Huesos, sus calificaciones habían subido y se iba contento a la escuela. Booth sabía que su hija adoraba decirle a Huesos sus últimos logros o metas alcanzadas, ya fueran actividades escolares o deportes, ver el rostro de Huesos iluminarse con orgullo hacía que Parker se esforzara cada vez más.

Booth asintió; sip, definitivamente le podía atribuir a Huesos el lado escolar de Huesos, pero el lado expresivo de su hijo, eso era un esfuerzo grupal, una consecuencia de haber nacido, de haber sido criado por el equivalente a una aldea.

-De acuerdo, buenas noches amigo.-

-Buenas papá, te quiero.-

-También te quiero Parker.-

Booth levantó su celular y envió un mensaje.

'_Gracias Huesos.'_

'_De nada Booth, buenas noches.'_

-x-x-

Hannah se giró de la cafetera al oír un ruido a su espalda.

-Buenos días Parker.-

La volteó a ver y respondió en voz plana.

-Buenos días.-

Le pasó una mano por el cabello y sonrió.

-¿Qué tienes gruñón?-

Parker se agachó debajo de su brazo e hizo una mueca.

-Nada.-

Se dio la vuelta y se preparó un plato de cereal para después sentarse en la mesa.

-¿Qué van a hacer tu papá y tú hoy? ¿Cine, ir al parque, tal vez un viaje a ese nuevo parque de diversiones que acaba de abrir?-

Parker sonrió burlonamente ante su patético intento de plática.

-Nop, vamos a ir al zoológico con Huesos y con Mo… tal vez después vayamos a cenar.-

Parker vio como su rostro se endurecía; dejó caer la taza de café en el fregadero y salió hecha una furia de la cocina y hacia el cuarto. Parker torció el rostro y susurró.

-Perdón papá.-

-x-x-

-Así que así va ser ¿no? Vas a salir a cenar con ella.-

Booth frunció el ceño y bajó el rastrillo al lavabo. Se giró hacia su irritada novia.

-Que… ¿De qué estás hablando?-

Hannah tomó un cepillo y empezó a pasárselo por el pelo con ira.

-Temperance, vas a jugar a la casita con tu "sólo compañera", pero no puedes ir a un banquete que me ayudará en mi trabajo.-

Booth gruñó.

-Esto no tiene _nada _que ver con Huesos, te dije la razón por la que no podía ir a tu banquete, _tú _fuiste la que dijo que Parker no podía ir, que era de puros adultos, yo te _di _una opción y me la aventaste en la cara, lo intenté Hannah pero Parker siempre va primero.-

Ella aventó el cepillo a la cama antes de recogerse el pelo en una cola de caballo.

-Así que ahora convenientemente tienes planes para cenar.-

-Hannah hicimos esos planes anoche, Parker ama a Huesos…-

Hannah se mofó.

-Como si no lo supiera.-

Booth se encogió ante su tono.

-¿Qué?-

-Sé que Parker ama a Temperance Seeley, me lo dice con mucha frecuencia. Jesús, de la forma en la que habla sobre ella pareciera que el sol sale gracias a ella…-

Booth sacudió la cabeza y levantó su rastrillo de nuevo, ya había tenido suficiente de esa conversación, era como hablarle a la pared.

-x-x-

Brennan se acercó a la puerta con Molly pisándole los talones.

-¿Son ellos, mami? ¿Son ellos?-

-Sí corazón, son ellos. Hazte para atrás para que pueda abrirles la puerta.-

Molly se hizo hacia atrás sólo para lanzarse al frente una vez que la puerta estaba abierta.

-¡BOOF, PARKA!-

Gritó con emoción, su aguda voz rebotando por el pasillo.

-Hola princesa.-

Booth la levantó después de que abrazara a Parker y ella empezó a plantarle besos en la mejilla. Brennan sonrió, rodeando a Parker con un brazo y haciéndolos entrar al departamento.

-Sólo necesito agarrar los zapatos de Molly y su sombrero, no me tardo.-

-No hay prisa Huesos, el zoológico no abre por otra media hora, estaba pensando que podíamos tomar un café antes de ir.-

Volteó a verlo, ahora sentado en el sillón.

-Claro, café suena genial.-

Se acuclilló frente a él para ponerle los zapatos a Molly mientras la niña agitaba las piernas desde su posición en el regazo de Booth.

-Molly, ¿escogiste una chamarra como te pedí?-

Molly asintió.

-¿Dónde está?-

Molly se deslizó de las piernas de Booth y corrió hacia su cuarto, Brennan sonrió al levantarse, volteó a ver a su mejor amigo y notó que parecía un poco más cansado de lo usual pero parecía animado.

-x-x-

El zoológico no estaba tan lleno como para no poder encontrar un lugar de estacionamiento aún, pero Booth estaba agradecido de haber llegado a tiempo para no tener que dar vueltas con una niña de tres años emocionada en el coche.

Parker tenía la mano de Molly dentro de la propia mientras caminaban a través de las rejas después de pagar la entrada. Booth los detuvo y hablaron a un lado del camino. Se dejó caer en una rodilla y vio a su hijo a los ojos.

-De acuerdo, ¿estás seguro de que la quieres llevar de la mano?-

Parker asintió.

-Bueno, no la sueltes, ni siquiera por un segundo, si quieres hacer algo y la tienes que soltar, nos dices primero.-

Parker asintió de nuevo.

-Si te pierdes, nos vemos en el área de comida.-

-Estaremos bien papá, no nos vamos a perder.-

Booth se giró hacia Molly que lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Te quedas con Parker ¿de acuerdo princesa? Siempre agarra su mano o la mía o la de mamá ¿de acuerdo?-

Ella asintió y saltó cuando a la distancia un mono chilló. Booth besó su frente y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la tierra del pantalón.

-¿Para dónde primero?-

-Las jirafas primero papá, a Molly le encantarán.-

Caminaron juntos, los niños al frente hasta llegar a las jirafas. Molly empezó a saltar para ver mejor y Booth la levantó mientras Parker se paraba en los escalones que rodeaban la cerca.

-¿Qué es eso Molly?-

La niña volteó a ver a su mamá para la respuesta.

-¿Puedes decir ji-ra-fa?-

Molly volteó hacia las extrañas creaturas amarillas con manchas cafés y cuellos muy largos, volteó a ver a Brennan y frunció el ceño.

-'Iraf.-

Booth se rió, oyendo como Brennan intentaba corregir su pronunciación. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al edificio de los reptiles, Brennan no quiso entrar y se sentó felizmente afuera mientras ellos entraban. Llevaba sentada apenas unos minutos cuando los tres salieron y sonrió.

-Que pasó, pensé que…-

-Eran feos mami, se veían como mo'stros.-

Booth sonrió antes de inclinarse y susurrar en su oído.

-En definitiva es tu hija.-

Brennan se ruborizó y se puso de pie.

-¿Papá?-

Booth se giró hacia Parker con una sonrisa.

-¿Sí, que pasa?-

Parker lanzó una mirada a los baños y levantó las cejas, Booth asintió, entendiendo el mensaje.

-Tengo que ir.-

-Oh claro, de acuerdo pausa para ir al baño.-

Brennan levantó a Molly y los cuatro caminaron hacia los baños, separándose una vez que llegaron. La fila para el baño de las mujeres era considerablemente más larga que la de los hombres y Brennan estaba contenta de que Molly no necesitaba ir con urgencia.

-Mami, huele feo aquí.-

Brennan besó la mejilla de Molly y bajó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Shhh.-

-Mami, ¿dónde están Boof y Parka?-

-Fueron al baño de los niños, nena.-

Molly hizo un sonido de comprensión.

-¿También huele raro ahí?-

Brennan sonrió.

-Probablemente peor, nena.-

Una mujer parada frente a ellas se rió y volteó.

-Y esa es la verdad.-

Brennan sonrió amablemente.

-¿Cuántos años tiene su hija?-

Brennan apretó un poco más a Molly al sentirla tensarse.

-Umm, tiene tres.-

La mujer sonrió.

-Es muy linda.-

Brennan asintió.

-Gracias.-

Molly se acurrucó más cerca de Brennan cubriéndose de ojos ajenos.

-x-x-

-Se tardaron mucho.-

Brennan sonrió hacia Parker.

-Sí, esperamos mucho.-

Huesos puso a Molly en el suelo y vio como la niña inmediatamente se colgaba del brazo de su hermano mayor. Huesos, siendo la mujer que era, sacó una botellita.

-Manos.-

Ambos niños obedecieron, ella puso un poco de gel desinfectante en las manos de ambos antes de ver con intensidad a Booth para que ofreciera las manos, que hizo con rapidez.

-¿Qué es Huesos?-

Parker lo olfateó y arrugó la nariz.

-Gel antibacterial. Tállate las manos como cuando te lavas las manos.-

-Mamá tiene esto pero en toallitas húmedas.-

Brennan asintió y dejó caer la botellita dentro de su bolsa.

-Vamos a ver los monos.-

Molly dijo y Booth sonrió inclinando la cabeza hacia su mejor amiga.

-Vamos a los monos entonces.-

Siguieron los signos hacia "Monos Mecca" y descubrieron que estaban justo a tiempo para ver como los alimentaban. Dos cuidadores entraron con cubetas, una en cada mano y empezaron a poner fruta, escondiéndola entre las ramas y dentro de juguetes.

-Ey Molly, ¿cómo hace un mono?-

Molly inclinó la cabeza, pensando.

-¿Hace oo, oo, ee ,ee ,ah ,ah?-

Parker hizo gestos de mono hacia la niña y sonrió cuando ella se rió. Booth y Brennan los observaban, felices de ver a sus hijos interactuar. Se dirigieron hacia los elefantes después, no preparados para la botarga de gorila que se les acercó de golpe. Molly gritó y se soltó de Parker, corriendo hacia un grupo de gente con tres voces gritando a su espalda.

-¡MOLLY!-

No se dio la vuelta. Booth volteó a ver a Huesos.

-Quédate aquí, voy por ella.-

Salió corriendo entre la multitud hacia la misma dirección a la que la había visto ir. No era fácil de encontrar pero su altura y entrenamiento militar le permitieron registrar cualquier color en la multitud que estuviera usando hasta encontrarla un poco lejos del grueso de personas.

-Molly.-

Ella no se detuvo ni aminoró su velocidad, miedo empujando sus pequeñas piernas.

Booth corrió detrás de ella y cuando la gente se dispersó un poco, la alcanzó y la levantó por la cintura. Ella gritó y se giró para pelear antes de darse cuenta quien era y relajarse. Booth la abrazó mientras regresaba a donde sabía estaría su compañera angustiada.

-Está bien Molly, sólo era pretendido, había un hombre adentro del mono grande.-

Sus ojos se abrieron, llenos de horror.

-Se… ¿se lo comió?-

Booth se rió.

-No princesa, era un disfraz de mono, lo traía puesto, como tú te pones tu ropa.-

Molly puso una expresión muy similar a la "por qué demonios haría alguien eso" de Brennan.

Regresaron a Brennan y Parker. Parker estaba llorando, de culpa mal juzgada sospechaba Booth y los ojos de Huesos estaban tan llenos de lágrimas que le sorprendió que los pudiera ver acercarse.

-Ay dios mío, Molly, mi amor.-

Booth se la pasó y sonrió cuando Brennan la abrazó tanto que Molly se removió un poco. Booth los sentó en una banca, en la que Parker de inmediato se paró para ver por si mismo que Molly estaba bien.

Brennan levantó la mirada hacia su mejor amigo y sonrió, lágrimas de alivio corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Gracias.-

Booth asintió y se estiró para limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro.

-No llores. No aguanto verte llorar.-

Ella se limpió las lágrimas y volteó a ver a Parker, que se había sentado en la banca con expresión culpable. Brennan le dio a Molly de regreso a Booth y se sentó junto al joven Booth, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros y abrazándolo.

-Lo siento mucho Huesos, no quería soltarla, de verdad lo intenté pero…-

-Shh, no es tu culpa Parker, se asustó, probablemente se hubiera soltado de mí o de tu papá, la adrenalina le ganó y tenía más fuerza de la que normalmente tiene.-

Parker levantó la mirada hacia los ojos azules de la mujer que le había enseñado tanto.

-Pero se pudo haber perdido o…-

-Shh, no pasó nada, está sana y salva, no se perdió ni nada.-

-Pero…-

-Sin peros Parker, mira, está bien.-

Booth estaba sentado del otro lado de su hijo con Molly en las piernas, la niña se veía confundida ante las lágrimas de Parker.

-Mami, ¿Porqué está llorando Parka? ¿Se cayó?-

Brennan sonrió.

-Parker está triste porque se asustó cuando te fuiste corriendo, le procupó que algo malo pudiera pasarte.-

La niña inclinó la cabeza, intentando entender.

-Parka, lo s'ento.-

Parker volteó a verla y sonrió. Estaba contento de que estaba a salvo, pero había fallado en mantenerla con él y se sentía terrible.

-Está bien Molly.-

Lágrimas aún cayeron de sus ojos y Molly se estiró para limpiar la lágrima. Huesos levantó los ojos hacia Booth y le dirigió una mirada de que necesitaba unos minutos a solas con el niño.

-Vamos por algo de tomar.-

Brennan sonrió y asintió mientras Booth y Molly se alejaban.

-Sé lo que estás pensando Parker.-

La volteó a ver con curiosidad.

-Estás preocupado de que tu papá y yo estemos decepcionados.-

Vio como los ojos se le anegaban rápidamente y supo que había adivinado correctamente.

-Pero estás mal, si no te preocupara Molly, no estarías llorando ahora y yo sé que la tenías agarrada tan fuerte como podías, ¿sabes cómo lo sé?-

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-Cuando tu padre y Molly regresen, ve su mano, tiene rasguños de tus uñas, cuando intentabas agarrarla.-

Parker no respondió.

-Molly es una niña muy suertuda al tenerte como hermano mayor y tu padre y yo estamos extremadamente orgullosos de ti Parks.-

El rostro de Parker se iluminó con una pequeña sonrisa cuando Huesos lo abrazó. Booth regresó, puso a Molly junto a Parker y le dio a cada uno una botella de leche de fresa y un popote.

Brennan le pasó a Parker un Kleenex de su bolsa y besó su frente.

-Hiciste todo lo que pudiste y no es tu culpa, ¿de acuerdo?-

Parker le lanzó una mirada a su papá para ver su reacción.

-Huesos está en lo correcto amigo, si la hubieras agarrado más fuerte la hubieras lastimado.-

Parker asintió y tragó saliva con dificultad. Odiaba llorar, últimamente pasaba muy poco y estaba un poco apenado de que había pasado en ese día en particular frente a Huesos.

-Gracias Huesos.-

Brenan se puso de pie y fue inmediatamente jalada hacia el pecho de Booth. Susurró en su oído.

-Y ahora que has calmado con éxito a dos niños, ¿cómo estás tú, mamá?-

Ella sonrió con duda y recargó la cabeza en el hombro de su compañero.

-Estaré bien; nunca había sentido un pánico tan rápido antes.-

Booth se rió mientras le pasaba la mano por la espalda.

-Bienvenida la tierra de los padres Huesos, en donde el miedo y la diversión chocan.-

Ella sonrió y se hizo para atrás mientras él le pasaba una botella.

-Te traje té.-

-Gracias Booth.-

**Reviews son amor :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola mis hermosuras! O guapuras! Esta es una traducción de Completing Temperance Brennan de la fabulosa Godisnotazombie. **

**Link original - s/6726291/1/Completing_Temperance_Brennan**

**Parker tiene once en esta historia. Disfrútenla!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

Habían estado juntos desde las diez de la mañana, cuando su pequeña y ligeramente disfuncional familia había caminado por las puertas de Papa Joes.

-Buenas tardes, ¿tiene reservación?-

Booth se acercó.

-Sí, bajo Booth.-

La muchacha sonrió y los hizo entrar. Dirigió su atención a la niña junto a su hermano y sonrió.

-¿Quisieran una mesa junto al área de juegos?-

Booth le regresó el gesto y asintió.

-Gracias, eso sería genial.-

Fueron guiados a una mesa rodeada de familias. Una con dos niños gritando y golpeándose mientras los padres intentaban controlarlos. Otra mesa con dos niños, uno discutiendo con sus padres y el mayor diciendo groserías por el teléfono. Brennan los vio y luego a Molly que le pedía a Parker que la cargara, perturbada por los gritos. Booth sonrió cuando Parker una vez más fallaba en negarle a Molly lo que quería. La pequeña lo había seguido todo el día, copiándolo y haciendo todo lo que él hiciera. Parker no se había inmutado y la había abrazado y sonreído.

-Booth, ¿estás seguro de que es buena idea sentarse aquí? No quiero que Molly recoga malos hábitos.-

-Sí, ya que pidamos se irá a los juegos, no pasa nada.-

Brennan asintió mientras se sentaban. La mesera sonrió.

-¿Quisieran empezar con unas bebidas?-

Booth volteó a ver a Parker.

-Una Coca, por favor.-

Booth ordenó por él y por Huesos y luego volteó para ver a Brennan que estaba en un pequeño debate con la niña de tres años que empezaba a verse triste.

-No corazón, no puedes pedir lo que Parker pidió, eso es para la gente grande… sé que quieres pedir lo mismo pero…-

Parker interrumpió.

-Ey, Molly.-

Lo volteó a ver.

-Qué tal si ambos tomamos jugo de naranja, Molly, tomaremos lo mismo.-

Sonrió con alegría mientras su mamá hablaba.

-Parker no tienes que…-

Él sonrió.

-Está bien Huesos, no hay problema, probablemente no debería de tomar Coca, me llenaría antes de que trajeran la comida.-

Booth y Brennan intercambiaron sonrisas mientras Parker le pedía a la mesera que cancelara la Coca y añadiera dos jugos de naranja. Booth estaba muy impresionado con la madurez que su hijo había demostrado en los últimos dos días; había decidido que cuando lo regresara con su mamá el lunes antes de la escuela, hablaría con ella para comprarle la nueva consola de videojuegos que quería.

-Mami…-

Brenan levantó una ceja hacia su hija y sonrió cuando la niña se removió en su asiento.

-Yo… ten'o que ir.-

Parker saltó de su asiento y sacó a Molly, poniéndola en los brazos de Huesos. Brennan se fue rápidamente con la niña contra el pecho. Parker se deslizó de regreso a su asiento.

-Huesos se ve muy contenta hoy, ¿no papá?-

Booth había notado la relajación de su compañera mientras progresaba el día.

-De hecho papá, creo que no recuerdo la última vez que vi a cualquiera de los dos sonreír tanto como lo han hecho hoy.-

Parker bajó la mirada a su menú, dejando a su papá a contemplar su observación.

Molly y Brennan regresaron unos minutos después. La niña gateó por debajo de la mesa para aparecer junto a Parker con un "rarrr" del que el niño de once años fingió espantarse, a lo que Molly se rió. La ayudó a sentarse bien y compartió el menú con ella, como si pudiera leerlo.

-¿Qué quieres comer Molly?-

La niña se encogió de hombros, viendo con expectación a Parker para que pida por ella.

-¿Sabes que deberíamos de pedir?-

Su voz sonó emocionada y Brennan ve como los ojos de Molly se agrandaban mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-Deberíamos de pedir… las lombrices.-

Parker le dirigió una mirada juguetona cuando el rostro de Molly se arrugó en asco. Booth se rió.

-Eww.-

Parker sonrió e inclinó la cabeza ante su expresión asqueada.

-¿Alguna vez has probado lombrices?-

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Entonces como sabes que son eww?-

Booth y Brennan los vieron mientras tenían una conversación muy seria desde el punto de vista de la de tres años y Parker intentaba contener su diversión.

-Es lombrices Parka, no te pueden gustar, se mueven mucho.-

Parker se agachó y se le acercó, empezando a hacerle cosquillas debajo de la barbilla y alrededor de los hombros, haciéndola encogerse.

-Pero tu me agradas y te mueves mucho.-

Se rió y se alejó de sus dedos.

-Mami, sálvame.-

Brennan se inclinó sobre la mesa y le susurró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos la oyeran.

-Hazle cosquillas Molly.-

El rostro de Molly se iluminó de emoción mientras se estiraba e intentaba hacerle cosquillas a Parker en el estómago. Booth, que sabía que su hijo no era particularmente cosquilludo, vio como se removía falsamente.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…-

Levantó las manos frente a su cuerpo, rindiéndose y sonrió.

-Tú ganas, Molly, no te puedo vencer.-

La niña sonrió orgullosamente, haciendo que todos los demás de la mesa sonrieran con ella.

La mesera regresó y sonrió ante las cuatro caras felices.

-¿Quisieran ordenar ahora o esperar unos minutos más?-

Booth volteó y vio tres pares de ojos escaneando los menús de nuevo.

-¿Si nos permite unos minutos?-

La muchacha asintió y se alejó.

-¿Huesos?-

Lo volteó a ver.

-Mmm, no estoy segura. Tienen una selección bastante extensa.-

Booth sonrió, odiaba tener que ir a buscar lugares, en realidad solo tenían ensaladas para que escogiera.

-Creo que pediré la berenjena rellena de queso parmesano con la ensalada.-

Booth asintió, memorizando su elección.

-¿Parks?-

-Lo usual.-

Booth asintió y dirigió su atención hacia Molly.

-Princesa, ¿qué quieres comer?-

Volteó a verlo y respondió sin dudar. –Lo usual.-

Brennan sonrió sabiendo que no tenía idea de lo que estaba pidiendo, sólo duplicando la respuesta de Parker. Se giró hacia Booth y le hizo señas de que lo pidiera pequeño; los Booth comían como pozos sin fondo. Booth asintió y gesticuló hacia los juegos a Parker que asintió.

-Ey Molly, ¿quieres ir a jugar?-

Se asomó a la ventana, hacia donde Parker estaba señalando y asintió antes de ver a Huesos.

-¿Puedo ir, mami, por favor?-

-Puedes ir, pero obedeces a Parker y ten cuidado.-

La niña asintió y se deslizó detrás de Parker, se acercó a Brennan, plantándole un beso en la mejilla, antes de tomar la mano de Parker y seguirlo afuera.

-x-x-

-Eres muy buena con ella Huesos, está respondiendo mucho mejor que si cualquier otra persona la tuviera.-

Brennan se estremeció; no quería ni pensar en que hubiera pasado si no se hubiera llevado a Molly.

-Es una niña impresionante; sabía que los niños eran resistentes pero… no lo sé, es tan tranquila, es como si supiera que las cosas podrían ser peor y no quiere arriesgar nada.-

Booth suspiró.

-Bueno, tal vez hasta cierto nivel es así, digo estoy seguro de que recuerda lo que pasó o el miedo asociado con eso, además está destinada a ser fuerte, quiero decir mira a quien tiene como modelo a seguir: una antropóloga forense, autora, compañera del FBI y la lista sigue…-

Huesos se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza.

-Digo, se va a poner de pie.-

Booth le sonrió con afecto y estaba a punto de estirar un brazo y acomodarle un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, pero cambió de opinión a último momento y descansó el brazo en el respaldo de la silla.

-Gracias Booth.-

Ella no lo admitiría, pero su confianza en sus habilidades como modelo a seguir y mamá hacía maravillas por su autoestima.

-Y gracias por mantener esto secreto y ayudar tanto, sé que estás teniendo tus propios problemas ahorita y significa mucho para mí tenerte como amigo.-

Booth chocó hombros con ella.

-No hay problema Huesos.-

Se avergonzaba de ello, pero hasta que ella mencionó "sus problemas", no había pensado en Hannah desde que ella dejó la casa en la mañana. Las cosas estaban cambiando, estaba consciente de ello, sus sentimientos por Hannah habían sido puestos en perspectiva las últimas semanas y no estaba tan seguro de que valía la pena pelear por ella. Sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga, sin embargo habían regresado con fuerza y no estaba completamente convencido de que era algo malo.

-x-x-

-De acuerdo Molly, sube y bajas por la resbaladilla.-

-Tienes que subir tamb'en Parka.-

Parke dirigió una mirada a la encargada de los juegos, sentada en una esquina, leyendo una revista.

-No puedo Molly, soy muy grande, baja y te veré al final de la resbaladilla.-

Ella dudó pero empezó a subir, sus ojos nunca dejando los de él. Al llegar arriba, lo vio al pie de la resbaladilla, esperándola.

-Vamos Molly, te atraparé, lo prometo.-

Mollt se sentó hasta arriba y apretó los lados de plástico.

-Parka, quiero bajar, no me gusta.-

Parker vio como su rostro se empezaba a derrumbar.

-De acuerdo, párate y baja por la escalera.-

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-No puedo Parka… Par…ka…-

Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras veía hacia abajo.

-Ok, ok, tranquila… voy por ti, sólo quédate ahí.-

Se acercó a la escalera y empezó a subir.

-Umm, hey niño, no puedes subir, eres muy grande…-

Parker siguió subiendo y se agachó para gatear por el túnel.

-Ey niño…-

Parker se giró con una mueca.

-Mi hermana está allá arriba y demasiado espantada como para bajar, si quieres sube tú pero alguien va a ir por ella.-

El chico se veía horrorizado ante la posibilidad de hacer otra cosa aparte de sentarse.

-Sigue leyendo, ahorita bajo.-

Se dio la vuelta y siguió por el segundo túnel, apareciendo detrás de Molly que estaba limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Parka… Parka…-

Su voz era pequeña y temerosa mientras lo llamaba una y otra vez.

-Ey Molly.-

Ela se dio la vuelta inmediatamente y se enroscó contra él, llorando.

-Por favor no llores.-

Ella lo abrazó más fuerte.

-Pensé que te habías ido.-

Parker descansó su cabeza sobre la de ella.

-No, nunca estaré lejos Molly.-

Ella vio hacia arriba con ojos húmedos.

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Lo prometo Molly.-

Le besó la cabeza y escuchó su apagada declaración.

-Te quiero Parka.-

-Y yo te quiero a ti también.-

Ella sonrió mientras él le pasaba la mano por la espalda y la calmaba.

-Vamos, bajamos juntos y regresamos a la mesa, apuesto a que ya casi llega nuestra comida.-

La acomodó en su regazo y bajaron, un gritito de la niña de tres años. Al pie de la resbaladilla, Parker cargó a Molly y la llevó adentro, su cabeza descansando en su hombro.

-x-x-

Brennan podía ver que Molly había llorado cuando se sentó y dirigió su atención a Parker por una explicación.

-Subió a la resbaladilla pero le dio miedo y yo soy muy grande para subir, no se preocupen, el hombre intentó detenerme pero subí de todos modos.-

Brennan sonrió.

-¿Te metiste en problemas?-

Parker se encogió de hombros.

-Es lo que hacen los hermanos Huesos.-

Booth se rió.

-¿Qué? ¿Meterse en problemas?-

Parker sonrió.

-No, proteger a sus hermanas a toda costa.-

.x.x.

La comida llegó y todo un día en el zoológico abría el apetito, así que empezaron a comer inmediatamente. Parker se agachó y susurró en el oído de Molly mientras ella sorbía su pasta.

-¿Te gustaron las lombrices Molly?-

Levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño, bajando la mirada a su plato y luego de regreso a su hermano mayor,

-Esto es espagueti Parka, no lombrices.-

Él le sonrió y regresó a su plato con una risa. Brennan los vio por el rabillo del ojo, intentando contener sus labios. Molly se inclinó hacia Parker y susurró.

-Tú también tienes espagueti, Parka.-

Él enrolló un poco de pasta en su tenedor y lo agitó frente a ella.

-Nop, son lombrices.-

Ella se rió mientras él lo agitaba cada vez más cerca de su rostro.

-De acuerdo, ustedes dos no jueguen con su comida.-

Ambos niños voltearon a ver a Booth y sonrieron antes de seguir comiendo. Brennan sonrió ante su gentil regaño y continuó viéndolos hacerle gestos al otro.

-¿Diculpe?-

Los cuatro levantaron la mirada hacia la mujer parada frente a su mesa, delgada con cabello rubio oscuro; se veía cansada.

-Sí, ¿necesita algo?-

Brennan preguntó después de tragar un bocado de comida.

-Yo… yo sólo quería decirles… soy de la mesa de allá, con los niños gritando…-

La mujer estaba apretando las manos, frustrada.

-Sólo quería aplaudirles sus niños, los he estado viendo y son tan bien portados y… no sé como hacen que se lleven bien y estén callados y…-

Booth volteó a ver a Huesos, notando que se estaba poniendo incómoda y respondió.

-Um… no sabría que decirle; tal vez son sus personalidades…-

Booth le lanzó a Brennan una mirada que claramente decía "no lo digas Huesos", que ella comprendió. Huesos quería decirle a la mujer que lo más probable era que sus hijos estuvieran intentando llamar su atención por falta de estimulación física y mental en su ambiente pero aceptó la petición de Booth y guardó silencio.

-Deben de estar muy orgullosos de ellos.-

Booth asintió.

-Lo estamos, gracias.-

La mujer se alejó, deseándoles una buena noche con la cabeza gacha. Los niños empezaron a comer de nuevo y Huesos le dirigió a Booth una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué, Huesos?-

Ella sonrió.

-Sabes, que intentaras hacerla sentir mejor fue muy… tierno, pero sabes por qué sus hijos actúan así, tiene que ver con…-

-Huesos…-

La interrumpió, sonriendo ante su ceja levantada, señaló a su plato con el tenedor.

-¿Qué tal está tu comida?-

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Está muy buena, que…-

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Como decía…-

Booth clavó su tenedor en un pedazo de berenjena de su plato y lo deslizó dentro de su boca abierta.

-Que bueno, come.-

Ella sonrió ante su valentía y masticó el bocado que había puesto entre sus labios, escuchando a los niños reír. Booth sonrió ante la mirada de afecto que pasó sobre ella y le guiñó un ojo antes de regresar a su propia cena.

El postre fue ordenado y comido, aunque a medio camino, Brennan notó que Molly se estaba quedando dormida, su cabeza cayendo sobre la mesa lentamente. Se estiró y quitó el tazón de helado del camino, hablando en voz baja.

-Parker, detenle la cabeza un momento, por favor.-

Parker se movió para obedecer pero Booth lo detuvo.

-Está bien chico, yo la tengo.-

Booth se puso de pie y se estiró sobre la mesa, tomando a Molly por las axilas y levantándola con facilidad hacia sus brazos. Se sentó otra vez, acunándola sobre su regazo y sonriendo cuando Brennan la cubrió con una chamarra. Molly se despertó un poco pero rápidamente se calmó al ver a Booth. Booth la acercó más cuando la sintió acurrucarse contra su pecho y se dio cuenta de que no quería que la noche terminara.

Brennan vio a su mejor amigo con su hija, actuando protector con ella tan fácilmente, como si fuera su propia hija, el conocimiento un sentimiento cálido en la boca del estómago, Booth era un hombre amable, la manera en la que tomaba a la niña de tres años y la protegía hizo que sonriera pero sabía, aún después de este corto periodo de tiempo, que si alguien intentara lastimar a la niña, no habría infierno en que se pudieran esconder.

Molly murmuró algo, sus pequeños dedos apretados alrededor de la playera de Booth y se deslizó tranquilamente entre sueños.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola mis hermosuras! O guapuras! Esta es una traducción de Completing Temperance Brennan de la fabulosa Dream4aSleepyZombie**

**Link original - s/6726291/1/Completing_Temperance_Brennan**

**Parker tiene once en esta historia. Disfrútenla!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

Booth cargó a una durmiente Molly al departamento de Brennan. La antropóloga estaba hablando por teléfono con su editora, discutiendo una firma de libros el próximo mes. Puso la llave en la cerradura y giró, empujando la puerta y dejando que Booth y Parker entraran antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

-Simplemente no es posible en este momento Erica…-

Booth se paró en la puerta del cuarto de Molly y levantó la piyama de la niña, preguntando en silencio si le gustaría que cambiara a Molly. Huesos se veía desesperada por colgar el teléfono y dijo "sí, gracias" sin voz; Booth sonrió y desapareció dentro del cuarto.

Poniendo a Molly sobre la cama, Booth desabrochó sus pequeñas sandalias y se las quitó antes de despertarla.

-Princesa, despierta.-

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, se había cansado mucho ese día, toda la emoción de la semana anterior la había alcanzado.

-Hey cariño, ¿te ponemos tu piyama?-

Ella se puso de pie con su ayuda, sus manitas agarrándose de sus hombros mientras él se arrodillaba frente a ella. Booth le quitó la ropa hasta dejarla en ropa interior, no preparado para ver las cicatrices que ya sabía estaban ahí. La sostuvo cuando ella se tambaleó y la movió de regreso a la cama, poniéndola en su regazo y susurrándole hasta que durmiera de nuevo.

-Nadie te va a lastimar de nuevo princesa.-

Brennan estaba de pie junto a la puerta abierta, viendo y escuchando si ser vista, mientras Booth le daba su juramento a la niña en sus brazos. Lo vio vestirla con mucho cuidado y luego deslizarla entre las sábanas de su cama, besando ambas mejillas, acomodándole un mechón de pelo y diciéndole que la quería, levantó su ropa sucia y las lanzó al cesto antes de encender su luz de noche y salir del cuarto. Brennan corrió por el pasillo hacia la sala; saltó hacia el sillón junto a Parker y lo jaló hacia ella.

-Shhh, he estado espiando a tu papá, finge que he estado aquí todo el tiempo.-

Parker se rió ante su inhabilidad de mentir y se recargó contra ella, susurrando.

-Se supone que no me debes de decir que has estado espiando, Huesos.-

Ella besó su mejilla y sonrió, decidiendo que se vería mejor si estuvieran en una conversación cuando Booth regresara.

-¿Cuál era ese juego del que estabas hablando la semana pasada?-

Parker frunció el ceño, no recordando de lo que estaba hablando.

-Dijiste que había un juego para el que estabas ahorrando, ¿cuál era?-

Realización cayó sobre él.

-Ah, se llama Pequeño Gran Planeta 2; es un juego de Play Station Huesos…-

Inclinó la cabeza.

-¿Porqué? ¿Se lo vas a dar a Molly?-

Ella sonrió.

-No, te lo voy a dar a ti.-

Los ojos se le agrandaron.

-¿Huh?, qué… ¿por qué?-

-Porque te lo mereces y porque tengo ganas de consentirte un poco y nunca había necesitado una razón para comprarte algo antes así que ¿por qué necesitaría una ahora?-

-Porque ahora tienes tu propia hija Huesos.-

Brennan se giró hacia el niño de once años que quería tanto.

-Parker, sólo porque tengo a Molly ahora, no van a cambiar las cosas, no quiero que te sientas indeseado aquí, sigues siendo bienvenido siempre, no quiero que pienses que voy a estar demasiado ocupada para ti.-

Parker la abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias Huesos.-

Booth salió del pasillo, oyendo la conversación entre dos de sus ahora tres, personas más queridas en este mundo. Sonrió al verlos abrazarse. Después de esperar unos minutos para darles tiempo a solas, Booth entró a la sala, caminó alrededor del sillón, levantó las piernas de su hijo y se sentó, dejándolas caer sobre sus muslos. Brennan sonrió.

-¿Está dormida?-

-Sip, está perdida.-

Huesos asintió.

-Gracias por cambiarla, Erica estaba intentando convencerme de hacer otra firma de libros pero tengo a Molly y no puedo pedirle sentarse en silencio tres horas y sé que no está lista para una niñera.-

Booth sonrió.

-¿Cuándo es la firma de libros?-

-En cuatro semanas, es algo de dos días en Los Ángeles.-

Parker estaba descansando la cabeza en el regazo de Huesos y abrió los ojos cuando sintió a su papá pellizcarle el pie. Booth le preguntó a Parker en silencio si quería ir a Los Ángeles a lo que Parker sonrió y levantó las cejas en un silencioso "¡Claro que sí!"

-Bueno, si no te molestaría nuestra presencia, podemos ir contigo, digo podemos cuidar a Molly mientras tú firmas.-

Huesos sonrió.

-No te podría pedir eso.-

-No lo hiciste, lo estamos ofreciendo, seremos tus niñeros.-

Ella inclinó la cabeza, pensando.

-¿Estás seguro? Digo, habría mucho espacio y no tendrían que pagar nada.-

Booth frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo sabes eso Huesos?-

-Bueno, la editorial en la que Erica trabaja, tiene contactos por todo el país con diferentes hoteles que prometen el uso de su suite pent-house y como mis novelas son tan lucrativas para la editorial, tengo viajes todo pagado hasta de cinco personas.-

Booth estaba impresionado y Parker sólo necesitaba oír las palabras todo pagado y pent-house para convertirse en una bolita de emoción. Echó la cabeza para atrás y vio a los ojos de Huesos.

-¿Entonces podemos ir?-

Ella le acarició el rostro con cariño y sonrió hacia sus ojos café chocolate.

-Sí, me encantaría que vinieran; ¿crees que Hannah pueda ir también?-

Parker perdió la sonrisa inmediatamente y volteó a ver a su papá por la respuesta. Booth no era ningún tonto, veía la molestia en los ojos de sus hijos, la relación entre Hannah y Parker en realidad no había progresado desde que se conocieron. Hannah intentaba demasiado al principio y ahora ni siquiera lo intentaba y Parker en realidad no tenía ninguna intención de dejarla entrar más allá de lo que había permitido. Booth sabía que Hannah no querría ir, aún si las cosas fueran bien entre ellos, usualmente se alejaba en los fines de semana en los que tenía a Parker, no había manera en la que lidiara también con una niña de tres años y Huesos no era exactamente su persona favorita.

-Ah, probablemente no Huesos, pero le preguntaré en la mañana.-

Brennan notó el súbito cambio en el tono de voz de su compañero, esperaba que sólo Parker y Booth fueran, no sabía cómo podría ir, teniendo que compartir un espacio con Hannah cuando las cosas estaban tan tensas entre ellas. Pero era lo correcto, sería grosero si no extendiera la conversación.

-De acuerdo, si están seguros.-

Los chicos asintieron energéticamente.

-Bueno, supongo que llamaré a Erica el lunes para confirmar.-

Parker le sonrió a los dos adultos como idiota, esperaba que Hannah no pudiera ir y los cuatro pudieran ser una familia por un fin de semana. Parker recordaba que sus fines de semana favoritos eran los compartidos con su papá y Huesos y sabía que agregar a Molly sería genial. Ser hermano mayor era fantástico, amaba la manera en la que Molly lo copiaba e intentaba ser como él. Huesos le había contado una vez de su hermano, como lo idealizaba y quería estar siempre con él, como, en sus ojos, no podía hacer nada mal, hasta el día en que la abandonó y la dejó en el sistema. Parker ya se había prometido nunca defraudar a Molly como Russ había defraudado a Huesos. Parker quería que Molly siempre lo admirara, nunca la decepcionaría.

-Esto será fantástico.-

-x-x-

Domingo – Fiesta de Presentación de Molly

Unos minutos después de las cinco de la tarde el familiar sonido de Parker tocando la puerta rebotó por el departamento.

-Está abierto Parker, entra.-

El niño de once años abrió la puerta y entró.

-Estamos en la cocina.-

Parker frunció el ceño.

-Huesos, ¿cómo supiste…?-

-¡PARKA!-

El grito de emoción salió de la niña mientras extendía sus bracitos hacia Parker. Él sonrió al ver a su "hermana" estirándose hacia él, la sacó de su silla y la abrazó.

Brennan sonrió ante la reacción de su hija al ver a Parker de nuevo. Levantó la mirada para ver a Booth y a Hannah entrando; sonrió cortésmente y se limpió las manos en una toalla de cocina.

-Hey Huesos, Dios vaya que huele bien aquí.-

El aire estaba lleno de olores de comida casera y la mesa cubierta de charolas con tentempiés y botanas. Le agradeció en silencio por llegar antes como se lo había pedido y lo vio besar la cabeza de Molly.

-Hola princesa.-

Hannah frunció el ceño al ver a su novio saludar a la niñita con obvia familiaridad.

-¿Umm, Hannah? Si quieres algo de tomar, puedo hacer café o té, tengo jugo, agua, té frío…-

-No, estoy bien, gracias.-

Brennan asintió, podía ver que Hannah estaba curiosa sobre la niña que Parker estaba girando en el aire pero quería hacer las presentaciones una vez que estuvieran todos.

-Bueno Huesos, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?-

Juntó las manos, listo para recibir instrucciones.

-Bueno, era mi intención que se sentaran pero necesito cambiar a Molly y luego cambiarme yo, si podrías cuidar los rollos en el horno y asegurarte de que no se quemen, estaría muy agradecida.-

Él asintió y sonrió.

-Tomen comida o algo de tomar, ya sabes donde está todo.-

Hannah sintió como el color se le subía a las mejillas ante el comentario del conocimiento íntimo de su novio en el hogar de su compañera.

-Vamos Molly, tenemos que cambiarnos para la fiesta.-

Parker dejó a la nena en el suelo y sonrió cuando brincó hacia Huesos. Sólo entonces Molly notó a la rubia en el cuarto, juntando las cejas y levantando los brazos hacia su mamá, esperando ser cargada y abrazada en presencia de un extraño en su casa.

Una vez que Brennan y Molly estaban fuera de vista, Hannah se giró hacia Booth con la ceja levantada.

-¿De quién es esa niña? Se parece mucho a Temperance.-

Booth sólo sonrió.

-Huesos tiene algo que contarle a todos cuando lleguen; no le puedo arruinar la sorpresa.-

Hannah no estaba muy impresionada con su respuesta, sobre todo porque parecían muy familiares con la "sorpresa". El horno sonó y Booth se volteó para agarrar un guante para sacar la charola. Se maravilló sobre su olor y los puso en la mesa para enfriarse. Recordó cuando Huesos le había dicho que no era muy buena en la cocina, había estado yendo a clases con Carly pero… eso no pasó, sin embargo, había tomado el consejo de Carly de ir con lo que se sienta correcto y en un verdadero estilo Temperance Brennan, las habilidades culinarias de su compañera habían florecido y ahora era más que competente.

-Dios, la mujer sí que puede cocinar.-

Pensó que había susurrado las palabras, pero Hannah las había oído claro y fuerte y sólo sirvieron para hacerla dudar aún más de su tambaleante relación. Parker entró a la cocina y olfateó el aire con encanto.

-Mmm huele muy rico aquí.-

Parker vio la mesa con ojos hambrientos.

-Oh papá mira, hizo esas cosas con queso como antes, ¿te acuerdas? Esa vez que nos quedamos porque estaba nevando.-

Booth se acercó y vio la mesa antes de girarse a Hannah.

-Tienes que probar uno de estos.-

Una vez más, Hannah no estaba impresionada, pero abrió la boca para la oferta de Booth. Mordió el pan y tuvo que admitir, era impresionante; el sabor explotó en su lengua e hizo que sus papilas gustativas aguar en anticipación por más. Booth esperó su reacción y sonrió cuando fue claro que lo había disfrutado.

Brennan y Molly regresaron a la cocina con un par de sonrisas aunque la de Molly cayó al ver a la mujer rubia de nuevo. Huesos vio alrededor de qué estaban reunidos y sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Cargó a su hija hasta el microondas y lo abrió, sacando un contenedor de plástico marcado con "Booth y Parker". Se lo dio a Booth con una sonrisa y lo vio abrirlo.

-Oh sí, Huesos eres la mejor.-

Parker vio al interior del contenedor y sonrió.

-Genial. ¿Podemos comerlos ahora?-

Brennan se rió y se encogió de hombros al ver a los dos Booth tomar uno y morderlo. Huesos besó la mejilla de Molly y le dio una tira de zanahoria que parecía ser una de sus cosas favoritas de comer y la niña empezó a morderlo con entusiasmo. Un momento después tocaron la puerta.

-¿Puedo abrir yo Huesos?-

Brenan levantó una ceja hacia el niño de once años.

-Puedes, pero déjame ver por la mirilla primero.-

Antes de que pudiera moverse para seguirlo, Booth le puso una mano en el antebrazo.

-Yo iré; tú quédate aquí con Molly hasta que lleguen todos.-

Ella asintió y sonrió, viéndolo salir. Brennan puso a Molly en la silla detrás de ella y pasó un dedo por su naricita juguetonamente.

-¿Estás lista para conocer a unas lindas personas?-

Molly se le quedó viendo un momento antes de inclinarse y enterrar la cabeza en el pecho de Brennan con timidez. Oyeron la conmoción en la puerta, o más apropiadamente la voz emocionada de Angela.

-Hola musculoso… musculoso jr.-

Ella se corrigió al ver a Parker también.

-Hey Ange, pasa.-

La voz de Booth era confiada y cálida; para el grupo afuera de la puerta era casi como si los estuviera invitando a su propio hogar.

-Hey, ¿qué tal van las cosas Hodgins? ¿Camille?-

-Seeley.-

-¿Dónde está Sweets?-

-Aquí, aquí, estoy aquí, yo sólo tenía que atar mi agujeta.-

Booth le lanzó su mejor "sí, en realidad no me importa" mudo y los pasó a todos a la sala con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde está Bren?-

Booth hizo un gesto hacia la cocina.

-Sólo está terminando, saldrá en un minuto, ¿quieren algo de tomar?-

Angela sonrió.

-¿Te moviste para acá y no nos dijiste?-

La pregunta era retórica así que Booth sólo regresó la sonrisa.

Hannah salió y le sonrió al grupo que conocía como los cerebritos. Vio alrededor, una Angela claramente embarazada estaba sentada en un mullido sillón individual con Hodgins sentado en el brazo del sillón con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, el Dr. Sweets había tomado un puf para sentarse, Cam estaba sentada en un sillón para tres pidiendo un café y Parker… Parker había desaparecido de nuevo. Regresó a la cocina y torció los ojos, por supuesto que estaría aquí con la fantástica Temperance Brennan, vio como el niño besaba la mejilla de Brennan y la abrazaba con fuerza, ella nunca había sacado nada más que un apretón de manos del chico.

Booth se le acercó y forzó una sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien?-

Asintió.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-

-No, gracias.-

Booth tomó nota de su tensa respuesta.

-¿Porqué no vas a sentarte con Cam?, nosotros saldremos en un minuto.-

Entrecerró los ojos ante el "nosotros" y se alejó.

Cuando Booth regresó a la cocina, Molly estaba en una silla con sus regordetas piernas enrolladas alrededor de la cintura de Brennan y Parker estaba de pie junto a Huesos con un brazo alrededor de ella, mientras uno de la antropóloga lo acercaba más a ella. Estaban hablando en voz baja entre ellos e intentando emocionar a Molly por conocer a todos. Booth caminó en silencio detrás de Brennan, le giñó un ojo a Molly y se inclinó para susurrarle "boo" en el oído a Brennan. Brennan gritó y se giró, golpeando el pecho de su compañero juguetonamente mientras Parker y Molly reían.

Sonó una voz desde la sala.

-¿Todo bien por allá?-

Dos voces respondieron.

-Sí, salimos en un minuto.-

Booth se empezó a mover apretándole con cariño la nuca.

-De acuerdo, necesito té para Ange, un café para Cam y Hodgins está bien. Yo tomaré agua…-

Él volteó a ver a Huesos e inclinó la cabeza.

-Tú tomarás agua…-

Levantó las cejas a lo que ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-Parker tomará jugo, lo que significa que Molly tomará jugo e irónicamente, Sweets también quiere jugo.-

Brennan se rió ante la ligera burla hacia Sweets. Parker ayudó a preparar los vasos junto con las tazas para el té de Angela y el café de Cam.

-Mejor, saca tres tazas amigo; le voy a hacer un café a Hannah.-

Parker sacó otra taza y la puso en el mueble junto con la cafetera.

Unos minutos después, Booth salió a la sala con una bandeja y Parker detrás de él. Booth entregó las bebidas y sonrió al darle a Hannah un café que no pidió antes de sentarse junto a ella del otro lado del sillón. Parker se sentó en el brazo del sillón disponible, sabiendo que Huesos se sentaría ahí cuando saliera.

-Entonces hombre…-

Hodgins levantó la voz.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué onda con toda esta discreción?-

Booth sonrió.

-Lo sabrás pronto.-

Como si hubiera sido planeado, Brennan entró con Molly y se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención. Todas las cabezas giraron, excepto la de Molly, que estaba escondida en el cuello de Brennan, ocultando su rostro con eficacia.

-Umm, todos, quisiera presentarles a Molly. Molly es mi hija.-

El cuarto se suspendió. Booth notó que había dejado fuera la palabra adoptiva, sintiendo innecesaria la aclaración. Recordó como ella le había contado como siempre la hacía sentir indeseada; cuando era presentada a amigos y familiares como adoptiva en las familias en las que era puesta.

-Molly, ¿puedes decirle hola a mis amigos?-

Ella sacudió la cabeza sin levantarla de su posición. Parker sonrió y se puso de pie.

-¡Hey Molly!-

La niña se giró al oír su voz y le devolvió la sonrisa al verlo saludándola. Angela se puso de pie con las manos sobre la boca.

-uerida yo… ¿cómo?-

Angela estaba confundida, había conocido a Bren por más de seis años y nunca la había visto embarazada, y aún así ahí estaba la niña, la copia al carbón de su madre.

-Ya me ti los papeles de adopción y…-

-¿Entonces no es tu hija biológica?-

Brennan frunció el ceño.

-Ange…-

Brennan sonrió.

-Nunca he estado embarazada, deberías saber eso.-

-Pero querida…-

Se acercó más, lanzándole una mirada a la niñita que la observaba de cerca.

-Se ve justo como tú, digo… ¿están relacionadas?-

-No que yo sepa, conocí a Molly en el orfanato del que era Tabitha Moore.-

Hodgins interrumpió.

-Ange tiene razón, Dr. B, no digo saber algo de genética pero wow, podría ser tuya.-

Todos asintieron. Molly, que los veía a todos viéndola, frunció el ceño y regresó a su posición original, abrazando a Brennan. Temperance podía sentir su pulso acelerado contra su pecho y la balanceó suavemente.

-¿Desde cuándo la tienes querida?-

-Ha estado conmigo por una semana, lamento no haberles dicho, sólo quería que nos asentáramos y que ella estuviera cómoda conmigo primero.-

Angela asintió, sonriéndole a la niña que levantó un poco la cabeza de entre el pelo de Brennan.

-Es tan adorable. Estoy feliz por ti querida.-

Brennan sonrió, estaba aliviada de que su amiga no estaba molesta por no haber sabido. Los otros se habían acercado también, queriendo saludar a la nueva adición de su tribu.

-Dr. Brennan, ¿cuándo pasarán los papeles de adopción?-

Brennan volteó a ver a Cam y sonrió.

-Los metí el jueves, así que probablemente en unas semanas más.-

Cam asintió.

-¿Se nos unirá en la laboratorio? Porque yo con gusto la cuidaría cuando no estuviera removiendo piel.-

Booth se rió al ver a Cam y a Angela le hacían gorgoritos a Molly.

-Bueno, tengo que hablar con la guardería del Jeffersonian e inscribirla pero sólo la dejaré cuando tenga trabajo de campo, bueno, antes tengo que esperar a que se acostumbre un poco más a la gente.-


	10. Chapter 10

**Link original - s/6726291/1/Completing_Temperance_Brennan**

**Parker tiene once en esta historia. Disfrútenla!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

Habían regresado a sus asientos media hora antes, Brennan sentándose enfrente de Booth. Molly se había retorcido para ser bajada y fue directo hacia Parker, que la esperaba en el piso a la derecha de Huesos y la izquierda de su papá.

Huesos giró el cuerpo ligeramente, para checar a su hija y Parker, que estaba entreteniéndola. Molly riendo era un sonido que Brennan rápidamente estaba aprendiendo a adorar. Booth también se giró para encarar a los niños, por consecuencia dándole la espalda a Hannah. Booth vio como Parker le hacía cosquillas a Molly, siempre con gentileza, aún cuando ella le brincó encima, intentando escapar sus dedos. La cabeza de Molly terminó sobre sus piernas mientras él la veía a los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Angela, que también había estado viendo a los niños, regresó su atención a Booth y Brennan mientras Hodgins hablaba con Cam del control de pestes en el laboratorio. Había algo diferente en ellos; parecía que habían regresado a cómo eran antes, sólo que más fuerte. Le lanzó una mirada a Hannah, que se veía aburrida e irritada; se preguntó si Hannah había notado la diferencia en los "compañeros".

Ange se centró en su mejor amiga, era obvio que era muy feliz, se veía calmada y natural en su rol de madre y le caía hermosamente. Temperance Brennan estaba brillando, sus ojos resplandecientes y con una sonrisa en los labios, diferente a las que le había visto antes a la antropóloga, finalmente se veía como si estuviera perfectamente contenta en donde estaba.

La risa de Parker llenó el cuarto seguida de la de Molly, ganando la atención de todos de nuevo.

Parker y Molly se llevaban fabuloso; cualquiera que los viera no pensaría que se habían conocido por tres días. Brennan pensaba que Parker en verdad era todo lo que un hermano mayor debería de ser; extremadamente protector de ella y contento al pasar tiempo con ella. Era fácil ver que Molly también amaba pasar tiempo con él; colgándose de él y siempre buscando tocarlo de alguna forma.

La niña gritó de nuevo, risas encantadas rebotando de las paredes y haciendo que los otros ocupantes sonrieran.

Booth vio a su mejor amiga brevemente mientras ella veía a su hija y a su hijo. La sonrisa de Huesos era brillante y alegre, le había comentado como Molly la completaba y se veía.

Hannah puso la mano en la rodilla de Booth, regresándolo a la realidad, se volteó con una ceja levantada, un poco perturbado de haber sido sacado de su silenciosa contemplación. Ella le sonrió con dulzura y le extendió su taza.

-Voy a poner esto en el fregadero.-

Él asintió, preguntándose por qué diablos ella sentía la necesidad de decirle cosas tan triviales. Su atención rápidamente regresó al piso, donde Parker estaba ayudando a Molly a hacer una voltereta al frente.

Sonó la voz de Angela.

-Y Bren, ahora que tienes a Molly, ¿aún van a ir a la conferencia de compañeros el fin de semana?-

El FBI había hecho arreglos sin consultarlos. La conferencia era para que hablaran de su relación y como una comunicación efectiva puede fortalecer la habilidad de resolver crímenes.

Booth estaba en contra de ir, el cumpleaños de Parker era el fin de semana siguiente y no quería perderse la fiesta de su hijo y Brennan había dicho que era una pérdida de tiempo hablarle a la gente de su compañerismo, porque las diferentes personalidad dictaban si las parejas iban a ser efectivas, no su habilidad de comunicación.

Booth vio a Huesos que estaba haciendo una mueca ante la mención de la conferencia y sonrió.

-De hecho, jalé unos hilos y Cullen no estaba contento pero… la conferencia será la siguiente semana.-

Se encogió de hombros y sintió como su estómago saltaba ante la sonrisa que le dirigió su compañera. Su expresión gritaba "gracias" y estaba contento de estar en la lista negra de Cullen; en verdad valía la pena, cuando le daba esas reacciones. Sweets habló.

-Entonces tú eres la razón por la cual me pidieron escribir treinta perfiles del personal y hablar de los beneficios de la liberación segura del estrés en el lugar de trabajo y su relación con el acoso sexual.-

El cuarto rió.

-Wow, es un asco ser tú Sweets.-

Sweets volteó a ver a Hodgins.

-Gracias.-

Lance volteó a ver a Booth y a Brennan, rogando con los ojos.

-En serio chicos, tenía planes con Daisy ese domingo, íbamos a— -

Booth gruñó.

-Sweets, hay niños presentes.-

Sweets se ruborizó y regresó a su jugo.

Brennan se excusó de la sala y caminó por el pasillo. Molly la vio irse y rápidamente volteó hacia donde había visto a Booth por última vez, asegurándose que seguía ahí. Booth le guiñó un ojo, riendo cuando ella le dio una sonrisa enorme.

-¡Rarrrr!-

Los brazos de Parker la rodearon por detrás, haciéndole cosquillas y enviándola corriendo por el cuarto. La niña no vio a Hannah, que estaba regresando y chocó contra sus piernas. No se lastimó pero cuando la periodista levantó los brazos en shock, la niña rompió en llanto. Molly se giró mientras Parker se acercaba inmediatamente pero la niña volteó hacia Booth, que ya estaba de pie y aproximándose. Estiró los brazos hacia él, lágrimas corriendo por sus pálidas mejillas desde sus vivos ojos azules.

-Papi…-

Booth estaba sorprendido por el título pero aún así amaba el sonido del mismo. La levantó, abrazándola con fuerza contra su pecho. En el fondo podía oír a Angela y a Cam haciend gorgoritos, sobre el sonido de Molly llamándolo papi.

-Shh, está bien princesa, estás bien.-

Hannah tenía la boca abierta.

-¿Papi? ¿Desde cuándo…?-

Huesos llegó corriendo por el pasillo en pánico ante los gritos de su hija. Booth volteó a ver los ojos de su mejor amiga abiertos en preocupación.

-Está bien Huesos, sólo se asustó.-

Los sollozos de la niña continuaron y el cuarto se empezó a preguntar si no se había lastimado. Booth se inclinó de un lado a otro y acarició su espalda suavemente, notando que su mejor amiga se estaba poniendo más y más nerviosa por los inusuales jadeos de Molly. La jaló contra su costado y besó su sien antes de meterse a la cocina con ella. El cuarto guardó silencio ante la muestra de afecto pero nadie más sorprendido que Hannah.

Booth salió unos momentos después para tomar una caja de Kleenex de la mesa.

-Seeley, ¿porqué te llamó papi?-

Booth frunció el ceño.

-No lo sé Hannah, ¿es una niña pequeña en un estado emocional sensible?-

-No quiero que te llame papi.-

Todos intentaron conversar entre ellos con una conversación alterna pero poniendo atención, como cuando pasas un choque en la carretera, simplemente tienes que voltear.

-No quieres… bueno, no le voy a decir que se detenga así que probablemente deberías de acostumbrarte a ello.-

Booth se encogió de hombros.

-No eres su padre, tú ya tienes un hijo.-

Booth entrecerró los ojos mientras intentaba aceptar que le estaban ordenando que hacer.

-Molly no es mi hija biológica Hannah, pero eso no significa que no quiera ser un padre para ella.-

Hannah apretó las manos en puños a sus costados.

-Deja que Temperance se encuentre su propio novio para criar a la niña, tú eres MI novio, ya soy segunda de tu hijo y tu compañera y no necesito estar detrás de una niña que ni siquiera es tuya, y piensa en cómo se va a sentir Parker con esto, al menos le has preguntado…-

Parker se estiró por encima del sillón.

-No tengo problema con compartir.-

Le sonrió malévolamente a Hannah antes de regresar a su lugar en el sillón y sonreírle al cuarto.

-Mira Hannah, tengo que regresar…-

Hannah lo señaló en una forma que le recordó a su padre.

-Si vuelves a entrar ahí, terminamos.-

Booth sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo siento Hannah.-

Antes de girarse y volver a entrar en la cocina.

Hannah estaba sorprendida, pero sabía que era momento de irse; se despidió y se fue. Parker se puso de pie con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Eso significa que ya no volverá?-

Vio a los cerebritos con esperanza y Angela rió.

-Sí, Booth Jr., está fuera.-

Hodgins murmuró en voz baja.

-Al fin… tardó meses.-

Parker volteó a la cocina en donde estaba su familia y señaló.

-Voy a…-

Todos asintieron, alejándolo con la mano.

Parker entró a la cocina en donde su papá estaba sentado con Molly en una banca, sus piernitas aún enrolladas alrededor de su cintura. Seguía llorando, aunque con menos fuerza y Paker podía ver que se estaba calmando. Huesos estaba de pie; se estaba mordiendo el labio y veía a Molly temblar. Parker se les acercó lentamente.

-¿Está bien?-

Brennan le ofreció el brazo a Parker para acercárseles y así lo hizo. Booth estaba hablando en voz baja con Molly.

-¿Te lastimaste la cabeza, princesa?-

Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras sorbía la nariz.

-¿Por qué lloras corazón?-

Le dio hipo y se estremeció; Booth le alisó el pelo hacia atrás y besó su frente.

-¿Te espantaste? ¿Pensaste que te ibas a meter en problemas?-

Ella se encogió de hombros y lo volteó a ver con ojos tristes, Parker levantó la mirada al oír un sollozo provenir de Huesos y vio lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas antes de hablar.

-Ay papá, ahora están llorando las dos.-

La cabeza de Booth se irguió de golpe hacia su mejor amiga; suspiró y enroscó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, acercándola a su costado. Molly la volteó a ver y levantó las cejas.

-No llores, mami.-

Booth bajó la cabeza de Temperance sobre su hombro, mientras Parker saltaba en la banca junto a Molly y frente a Huesos. Booth besó la frente de ambas y vio a su hijo, que observaba a Huesos con ojos preocupados. La voz de Molly sonó de nuevo.

-Papi, ¿porqué está llorando mami? ¿También se espantó?-

Brenan volteó a ver a Booth ante el comentario de "papi" y sonrió temblorosamente. Booth le regresó la sonrisa y besó su mejilla suavemente.

-Sí, princesa tu mami se espantó porque estabas triste.-

Angela, Hodgins, Sweets y Cam se habían acercado a la entrada de la cocina en silencio y estaban ahí, congelados. Ahí estaba la pequeña familia por la que habían estado rezando. Booth tomó a Brennan contra su costado y a Molly contra su pecho, mientras uno de los brazos de la antropóloga rodeaba a Booth y el otro a Parker. Angela encontró a su voz interna gritando "toma una foto, toma una foto", así que sacó su celular y empezó a tomar las primeras fotos de ese pequeño cuento de hadas.

-x-x-

Cuando los cuatro regresaron a la sala, los cerebritos y Sweets habían ganado a la hija de Cam, Michelle y estaban hablando entre ellos tranquilamente. Molly estaba en los brazos de su madre, estaba cansada pero intentaba desesperadamente mantener los ojos abiertos. Brennan se sentó y reclinó a su hija sobre su regazo. Booth se deslizó sobre el sofá junto a Parker antes de preguntarle a Michelle sobre la universidad. Viendo alrededor, frunció el ceño.

-¿En dónde está Hannah?-

Fue Parker que respondió en su brutal manera Brennan.

-Creo que rompió contigo papá, dijo que era tiempo de que se fuera y luego se fue.-

Booth se sentó en silencio por un momento antes de voltear a ver a Huesos, que lo observaba sin decir nada mientras analizaba su reacción. Ella le sonrió al no verlo preocupado y luego regresó a su hija, que dormía. Parker se puso de pie y se acercó a la antropóloga susurrándole en el oído para después hacerse para atrás.

-Sí, ve a comer, no tienes que preguntar, toma lo que quieras…-

Volteó hacia los otros invitados y sonrió.

-Todos ustedes, vayan a comer.-

Los empujó hacia el comedor, desde donde podía oír apagados comentarios sobre el magnífico sabor de la comida que había cocinado. Booth regresó a la sala con un plato de comida y se lo dio.

-Ten, tú también necesitas comer, ¿qué quieres de comer?-

Él le sonrió encantadoramente, antes de regresar a la cocina.

-¿Booth?-

Él se giró con la cabeza inclinada.

-Lamento lo de Hannah.-

-Yo… yo estoy bien Huesos.-

Ella pudo ver en sus ojos que en verdad estaba bien; supuso que todas las peleas y discusiones le habían permitido concluir la relación antes de que terminara oficialmente.

El grupo regresó cargado de platos llenos y servilletas con Parker llevándoles las bebidas. Booth vio a su hijo repartir botellas de agua y tomar un vaso de jugo para sí mismo antes de sonreír, extasiado ante las miradas de aprobación de su padre y de Huesos.

Todos comieron, Angela y Cam pidiendo algunas recetas. Booth vio lo contenta que estaba con su familia encontrada por ella misma, disfrutando de su compañía. Molly estaba perdida en el calor de su madre.

-¿Quieres meterla a la cama, Huesos?-

Brennan levantó la mirada y sonrió.

-Gracias, sólo estaba pensando que si se quedaba en esa posición, iba a estar muy adolorida.-

Booth se puso de pie, agachándose y levantando a a la niña de su regazo y hacia sus brazos.

-Regreso en un minuto.-

Ella asintió y lo vio irse. Angela sonrió como loca; esa noche definitivamente iba a ser comentada en el trabajo toda la semana siguiente.

-Sabes, en realidad es muy interesante ver al Agente Booth en un rol familiar dominante, en el trabajo que he observado de ustedes son iguales, pero parecería, Dra. Brennan, que en un entorno familiar usted a pesar de sus rigurosas creencias de igualdad, también se adhiere a la construcción social mayoritaria del hombre como el alfa…-

Brennan le frunció el ceño a Sweets antes de torcer los ojos con impaciencia.

-Digo, tal vez sin darse cuenta, ha cedido su posición alfa femenina usual y le ha permitido al Agente Booth satisfacer su instinto natural de proteger a la manada, es bastante interesante ser testigo.-

Parker se recargó contra Huesos y enchinó los ojos.

-¿De qué está hablando, Huesos?-

Sweets estaba a punto de explicar en palabras más simples.

-Bueno, verás Parker— -

-Eso es suficiente Sweets; no le vas a llenar la cabeza a mi hijo con tu palabrería psicológica.-

Booth regresó a su lugar en el sillón y le asintió a Huesos, haciéndole saber que Molly estaba dormida y no había nada de qué preocuparse. Parker se recargó de nuevo contra ella y susurró en su oído. Ella sonrió y asintió.

-Ve por él y lo empezaré por ti, está en mi cuarto, recuerdas en dónde está ¿verdad?-

Parker asintió y corrió por el pasillo. Booth frunció el ceño,

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Va a jugar en mi laptop.-

Booth hizo una mueca, pensando en todas las cosas importantes que su compañera guardaba en su computadora.

-Tal vez no sea buena idea Huesos, ¿qué tal si borra algo?-

Brennan sonrió.

-Tengo repuesto de todo, estará bien.-

Booth no se veía convencido.

-¿Qué tal si hace algo que no debería y borra tus archivos?-

Parker regresó con la laptop negra en las manos y se la dio a Huesos, que la encendió y escribió la contraseña antes de pasársela de regreso.

-¿Quieres usar el Internet?-

Él sonrió.

-¿Puedo?-

-Siempre que seas responsable.-

-Lo seré Huesos, no voy a hacer que te arrepientas.-

Ella sonrió.

-Puedes ir a mi cuarto y acostarte en la cama si quieres.-

Parker se alejó después de besar su mejilla en agradecimiento, ella volteó a ver a Booth y le lanzó una mirada juguetona.

-Ludista.-

Booth se rió y sacudió la cabeza, su fe en su hijo los sorprendía, estaba seguro de que su propia madre no le daba tanta responsabilidad, lo que probablemente era la razón por la cual está tan ansiado por complacerla para que no se arrepienta de sus decisiones.

Angela les sonrió, cosa que no vieron porque se estaban viendo con intesndiad a los ojos.

-Y Bren… querida, ¿cómo se siente ser mamá?-

Los labios de Brennan se curvaron.

-Es inspirador Ange…-

El cuarto esperó a que elaborara.

-Tener a Molly hace que quiera ser mejor persona, nunca pensé que tener a alguien que te necesitara constantemente sería tan… satisfactorio pero estoy tan agradecida de que esté en mi vida y no puedo imaginar regresar a mi vida anterior.-

Todos podían ver la verdad en sus ojos, la máscara que siempre usaba había caído y la mujer Temperance Brennan estaba para que todos la vieran. Angela pasó una mano por su abdomen con afecto.

-Oh no puedo esperar a que este pequeñín llegue.-

-x-x-

Los cerebritos se habían ido cargados de contenedores de comida ante la insistencia de Brennan. Molly estaba en la cama y Parker estaba acostado en el sillón, mientras Booth y Brennan hablaban en el comedor con café.

-¿Crees que Hannah regresará a Iraq?-

Booth tomó un sorbo de su café y tragó.

-Sí, probablemente. Digo, no tiene lazos aquí, no es como si hubiera hecho amigos con alguien fuera del laboratorio, además, nunca fue secreto que no estaba completamente contenta estando en D.C., extrañaba la adrenalina de estar en una zona de guerra.-

Huesos asintió.

-¿La extrañarás?-

Booth podía ver la inseguridad en sus ojos desde una milla de distancia y se preparó para calmarla.

-Seguro, supongo, pero no tanto como te extrañaría a ti si te fueras.-

Ella se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza.

-También te extrañaría si te fueras, Booth.-

Booth aplaudió una vez.

-Bueno, está listo entonces, no más viajes lejos del otro.-

Él no esperaba que ella asintiera, pero se alegró mucho cuando lo hizo. Se sentaron en silencio viéndose a los ojos, el mundo borrándose a su alrededor como lo hacía con frecuencia, suaves sonrisas en sus rostros al darse cuenta de que las cosas estaban cambiando de nuevo. Un agudo grito rompió su conexión.

-¡Mami, mami!-

Brennan corrió de la mesa con Booth y Parker pisándole los talones. Al entrar al cuarto de la niña, los dos Booth se detuvieron en la entrada, viendo a Brennan sentada en la orilla de la cama. Molly estaba pateando y retorciéndose contra atacantes invisibles, sus gritos desesperados.

-Mami…no.-

-Molly, nena… despierta, mi vida, despierta.-

Acarició la sudorosa frente de su hija y bajó las cubiertas para permitir el contacto del aire con el acalorado cuerpo.

Otro grito escapó de la niña de tres mientras mientras se intentaba arañar el rostro. Booth se acercó.

-Molly… Molly, abre los ojos.-

Booth tenía los ojos muy abiertos; nunca había visto una pesadilla como esa, te rompía el corazón. El rostro de Molly estaba rojo y húmedo de lágrimas, su cabello pegado al costado de su cara, su piyama hecha bolas alrededor de su torso, pesado y transparente de tan mojado, gotas de sudor pegadas a los brazos y piernas de Molly mientras ella luchaba contra su mamá, que mantenía sus manos quietas para prevenir otras heridas.

Parker estaba de pie en la entrada al borde de las lágrimas.

-Despiértenla, ¿por qué no se despierta?... despiértenla.-

Parker se acercó con la intención de sacudirla hasta que se despertara pero Booth detuvo a su hijo con un brazo en la cintura.

-Tiene que despertarse cuando esté lista, Parks, si la sacudes, estará aterrorizada de verte parado encima de ella.-

Los ojos de Parker estaban relucientes de lágrimas.

-Ya está aterrorizada, papá.-

Booth abrazó a su hijo.

-Lo sé hijo, sería mejor si te vas a sentar a la— -

-No, me quiero quedar.-

-Papi… quiero a mi papi.-

Booth se giró ante el nombre, inseguro de si lo estaba llamando o no.

-No… no… déjenme ir.-

Booth se acercó a Huesos, quería apoyarla de algún modo pero no sabía como. Decidiendo simplemente poner las manos sobre sus hombros, supo que había sido lo correcto cuando la sintió relajarse bajo su contacto.

-Ouch, ouch, ouch… NO… mami, papi, sálvenme.-

-Oh Molly, por favor nena, despierta.-

Los ojos de Molly se abrieron de golpe, sus sollozos llenando el cuarto mientras se lanzaba hacia el regazo de su mamá.

-Mami.-

-Oh nena, estoy aquí, estás bien, shhh.-

Brennan meció a la niña en sus brazos mientras Molly la abrazaba con fuerza y enterraba el rostro en su pecho. Huesos descansó la cabeza hacia atrás contra el abdomen de Booth, levantando ojos agradecidos hacia él; sin hacer ningún sonido sus labios formaron un "gracias". Booth se agachó a depositar un beso suave en su frente antes de acariciar su mandíbula y limpiar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Molly levantó la mirada hacia Booth.

-Papi.-

Booth sonrió hacia los pares de ojos azules, le lanzó una mirada a su hijo, que sonreía, antes de responder.

-Sí princesa, aquí estoy.-

Entonces Molly supo que si su papi estaba ahí entonces Parka también debería de estar; estiró el cuello hasta que lo pudo ver con una sonrisa.

-Parka.-

Él dio un paso adelante y la saludó con la mano. Se preguntó si Molly podría recordar su pesadilla.

-x-x-

Brennan bañó rápidamente a Molly y le puso una piyama limpia antes de moverse a cambiar las sábanas. Sonrió cuando entró al cuarto al ver a Booth deslizando la última almohada en una funda nueva y poniéndola en la cama. Molly corrió hacia él, saltando hacia sus brazos.

-¡Papi!-

-Whoa, princesa, hey.-

La atrapó con facilidad y sonrió hacia los ojos azules que lo veían.

-¿Te sientes mejor querida?-

Ella asintió.

-Ajá, mami me puso piyama nueva.-

Él se rió.

-Puedo ver eso… y mira, tienen payasos en ella.-

Él volteó a ver a Huesos con una ceja levantada, a lo que ella simplemente sonrió y se encogió de hombres.

-Ey, al menos estaba pensando en ti.-

-Oh, estoy halagado.-

Él sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

Pusieron a la niña a dormir sin ningún problema y luego caminaron hacia la sala.

-Gracias por cambiar la cama, no tenías que hacer eso.-

Sonrió de nuevo.

-Sé que no lo tenía que hacer, quería hacerlo… no sabía que sus sueños eran tan…-

-¿Horribles?- Brennan terminó por él.

-Sí digo, maldición.-

-Ella no parece recordarlos después de unos minutos pero no son tan malos como eran antes. Ahora se despierta con mayor facilidad y se calma más rápido así que supongo que es algo bueno.-

Booth asintió.

-¿Estás bien?-

Sus labios se curvaron mientras su mano acariciaba su hombro.

-Sí, estoy bien, de verdad.-

Booth buscó en sus ojos pero sólo vio sinceridad así que asintió.

-Bueno, nos tenemos que ir. Ya es tarde y Parker tiene escuela mañana.-

Ella asintió y sonrió hacia el niño de once durmiendo en su sillón.

Booth le prometió verla al día siguiente con Molly para el almuerzo y caminó junto a un somnoliento Parker a la puerta después de despedirse.

* * *

><p><strong>Gente! Disculpen la tardanza, prometo que voy a subir al menos dos capítulos en Semana Santa. Pero antes me gustaría pedirles un favor. Necesito un beta porque a pesar de que re-leo mis capítulos siempre hay algo que se me va entonces necesito alguien que me cheque ortografía. Si alguno de ustedes, queridos lectores, me hiciera el favor de ser mi beta estaría eternamente agradecida. <strong>

**-DIS**


	11. Chapter 11

**Link original - s/6726291/1/Completing_Temperance_Brennan**

**Gracias a Massycb por "betear" el capítulo. **

**Parker tiene once en esta historia. Disfrútenla!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

El lunes pasó volando, presentarle a Molly las mismas personas que había conocido la noche anterior no salió mucho mejor que la primera vez, pero para el viernes, Angela estaba teniendo progreso con la niña y Brennan le dio a su amiga el espacio para conectar con su hija. Angela había traído unos materiales de arte para Molly y le estaba enseñando como hacer la figura de las mariposas al doblar el papel a la mitad después de poner pintura en un lado. Molly se rió cuando un tubo de pintura explotó en las manos de Angela, haciendo una mancha enorme y naranja en el plástico que habían puesto sobre la alfombra de la oficina de Brennan.

-Oh, ¿crees que eso es gracioso?

Molly asintió y volteó a ver a su mamá que intentaba contener la risa ante la desgracia de Angela.

-Ey, ¿qué pasó aquí?

Booth apareció en la puerta un poco después de las cuarto, oyó la risa de Molly mientras entraba al laboratorio y siguió el sonido. Molly se puso de pie con un salto y una sonrisa emocionada.

-Papi.

Ella gritó, corriendo hacia él. Brennan hizo una mueca ante la idea de las manos llenas de pintura de Molly sobre el traje gris Armani de Booth. Se puso de pie rápidamente.

-¡MOLLY, NO!

Booth vio las manos moradas acercándose y se agachó para tomar una muñeca en cada mano, girándola hasta que su espalda chocó contra sus piernas con las manos frente a ella y se agachó para besar su mejilla.

-Muah… hola.

Brennan los vio con una sonrisa mientras Booth la levantaba con un brazo, cuidando sus manos.

-Casi me tenías.

Booth sonrió hacia Huesos que regresó a su asiento y ella le devolvió el gesto.

-Mira papi, e'toy pintando.

Booth se rió.

-Eso veo, princesa.

Booth volteó a ver a Angela que los veía desde el suelo.

-Ey Ange, ¿cómo te va?

Ella sonrió.

-De hecho necesito un poco de ayuda para pararme, musculoso.

Booth se acercó y puso a Molly de regreso en el suelo.

-Quédate ahí un segundo, pequeña.

Molly esperó mientras Booth ayudaba a la señora de las pinturas a ponerse de pie y sentarse en el sillón. Tenía una panza grande y parecía que iba a caer en cualquier momento.

-¿Todo bien, Ange?

Ella sonrió.

-Gracias Booth, el piso está más lejos de lo que solía estar.

Los labios de Booth se curvaron y se giró hacia Molly, que esperaba pacientemente. Se acercó hacia ella.

-Y tú, pequeño monstruo, ven, enséñame esas manos.

Ella las extendió y él se puso de cuclillas frente a ella.

-¿Tu mami sabe que tu piel se está poniendo morada?

El cuarto se llenó de risas infantiles.

-Es pintura, papi.

Levantó las manos rápidamente y aplanó sus pequeñas palmas contra sus mejillas, transfiriendo la pintura al agente del FBI. Molly gritó con risa ante la expresión falsa de horror en su rostro. Brennan dejó caer la cabeza contra el escritorio, tratando desesperadamente contener su diversión.

-El morado se ve bien en ti, musculoso.

Angela sonrió mientras el agente torcía los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.

-De acuerdo, eso es todo, vámonos señorita.

-¿A dónde vamos, papi?

-Vamos a lavarte las manos y luego vamos a llevar a mami a cenar.

Volteó a ver a Huesos, que lo saludó militarmente de broma y empezó a guardar sus cosas. Booth le extendió su mano a Molly, olvidando el estado de sus manitas, hasta que sintió una húmeda palma contra la suya. Bajó la mirada hacia la sonrisa de Molly.

-Espero que te estés divirtiendo.

Ella asintió. Booth no pudo contener la risa ante su tierna sonrisa e inocentes ojos.

-Bien.

Brennan lo vio llevarse a la niña fuera de la oficina con un gesto de alegría en el rostro.

-Oh querida, se ven tan tiernos….

Temperance volteó hacia el sillón, esperando a que su amiga terminara.

-Es tan bueno con ella, ¿hace cuánto se conocieron?

-Booth conoció a Molly el martes después de que cerráramos el caso de Tabitha Moore, y luego ya que la recogí el domingo, ella estaba hablando con él después de una hora; en verdad, el ha sido increíble con ella.

Angela se le quedó viendo.

-Creo que ha ganado una hija, temo por cualquier chico que intenta salir con ella cuando crezca.

Brennan sonrió, ya había pensado que entre Parker y su padre, el muchacho no tendría oportunidad.

Brennan acababa de terminar de limpiar el desastre que Angela y Molly habían hecho en el piso, cuando Booth y Molly entraron a su oficina. Molly sonreía suavemente y agitaba el borde de su nuevo vestido.

-Mol… Booth, le trajiste un vestido.

Él sonrió.

-Sip y… -sacó una bolsa de vestido de atrás de su espalda y se la ofreció. –éste es el tuyo, así que vístete, la reservación es a las seis.

Brennan se ruborizó mientras caminaba hacia él. El vestido de Molly era rosa y a la rodilla con una organza sobrepuesta con un patrón floral delgado y con un moño rosa satinado en la cintura, sus zapatos flats rosas y Brennan pensó que se veía adorable.

-Mírate, nena.

Molly sonrió, amaba arreglarse.

-Papi me compró un vestido mami, ¿te gusta?

Brennan sonrió; se estaba acostumbrando a oír a su hija llamar a Booth papi y estaba contenta de que lo había tomado como su figura paterna.

-Me encanta ángel, es hermoso, ¿diste las gracias?

Booth y Molly asintieron.

-Ajá y mira mami, también me trajo zapatos nuevos, son como de bailarina.

Brennan sonrió ante el intento de Molly de hacer una pirueta sin soltar la mano de Booth.

-Wow, vaya que eres una niña suertuda.

Brennan levantó los ojos hacia su mejor amigo con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto Booth?

Él sólo sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

-Ya verás, tú ve a cambiarte; Molly y yo te esperaremos aquí.

Temperance Brennan no era alguien a quien le debías de decir qué hacer, pero había algo en el tono de su mejor amigo que le decía que se perdería algo importante si no cedía, así que asintió y se dirigió hacia el baño de mujeres.

Angela, que había guardado silencio hasta ese momento, se puso de pie y observó al agente con sospecha.

-¿De qué se trata esto, musculoso?

Él sólo sonrió.

-Estoy seguro de que te enterarás pronto, Ange.

La artista sonrió antes de girarse y salir de la oficina pero no sin antes lanzar un último comentario sobre el hombro.

-Ya era hora, Booth.

Una risa fue su respuesta.

-¿Ya era hora para qué?

Booth levantó la mirada para ver a Huesos frente a él en el vestido plateado oscuro que había escogido para ella. Tenía tirantes anudados y un corpiño ajustado del que fluía la falda desde la cadera hasta las rodillas; traía zapatos plateados y bolsa.

-Wow…

Ella sonrió.

-Te ves fantástica, Huesos.

-Gracias, el vestido es muy hermoso Booth, pero no debiste de haber gastado tanto en mí.

Booth se inclinó y la besó suavemente en la mejilla.

-Vales cada centavo, Temperance.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante el uso de su primer nombre y le sonrió con nerviosismo.

-¿Lista para irnos?

Ella vio a su alrededor y asintió.

-Sólo déjame agarrar mi bolsa y apagar mi computadora.

Él asintió, bajando la mirada hacia Molly con una sonrisa. Ella levantó los brazos y él la levantó sin dudar, la pequeña acurrucándose contra su cuello al instante.

-De acuerdo, lista.

Booth apagó la luz y los tres partieron. Angela los vio desde el pasillo y sonrió al ver a Booth acercarse a su compañera a tomar su mano. La antropóloga lo volteó a ver y en lugar de quitar su mano o salir corriendo como se pudiera haber esperado, simplemente entrelazó sus dedos con los del agente y se recargó contra su torso.

-x-x-

Booth manejó a un pequeño restaurante en el centro que Brennan nunca había visto antes; estaba muy lleno. Molly jadeó encantada ante las luces afuera del edificio que llevaban a la puerta principal, en donde pequeños grupos de personas hablaban y reían en el cuidadosamente cortado pasto. Brennan podía ver luz de velas a través de las ventanas.

-Booth… está bien que nosotros…

Dirigió sus ojos hacia el asiento trasero, en el que Molly veía por la ventana. Algunos restaurantes no permitían niños.

-Sip, chequé antes, cuando reserve y además, sabemos que no va a salir corriendo por todos lados.

Huesos asintió. Salieron del coche y una vez más Booth cargó a Molly por el iluminado camino, su otra mano puesta en la espalda baja de Brennan. Entraron al restaurante, la campana sobre la puerta anunciando su llegada.

-Buenas tardes señor, señorita, ¿cuentan con una reservación?

Booth asintió.

-Sí, a nombre de Booth a las seis. Llegamos un poco temprano.

La muchacha buscó su nombre en la lista antes de sonreír.

-No hay problema señor, ya tenemos su mesa lista. Por aquí por favor.

Los guió a través del cuarto hacia su mesa. Brennan sonrió al ver a una familiar figura sentada ahí junto a una ventana que daba al jardín.

-Parker.

Él sonrió y se levantó para abrazarla.

-¡Parka! –la niña gritó.

Temperance volteó a ver a Booth y frunció el ceño.

-Booth, ¿qué está pasando? Esto se siente… diferente.

Él le quitó un mechón de pelo de la frente y sonrió.

-Sentémonos.

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, la mesera trayéndole a Molly un cojín para que pudiera alcanzar la mesa con mayor facilidad.

-¿Desearían ordenar algún vino?

Booth levantó la mano para indicarle que no, pero volteó a ver a Huesos con una ceja levantada.

-Umm, quisiera una copa del vino rojo de la casa por favor.

La muchacha sonrió y se dirigió a los niños.

-¿Algún refresco o jugo para los niños?

Parker sonrió y habló.

-Dos jugos de naranja por favor.

Booth asintió hacia su hijo, felicitándolo por el uso de sus modales y regresó su atención a la mesera.

-Y para mí una cerveza de raíz, gracias.

-De acuerdo, entonces fueron dos jugos, un vaso de vino y una cerveza, ¿correcto?

Tres cabezas asintieron.

-De acuerdo, no tardo.

Se alejó, dejando con ellos los menús y la lista de especiales.

-Mami, ¿la señora va a regresar?

Brennan sonrió ante el poco discreto susurro en el que habló Molly.

-Ahorita regresa bebé, ¿por qué?

-No me dio un librito.

Molly veía con indignación los menús en las manos de los demás.

-¿No soy especial, mami?

Brennan se puso de pie al instante, arrodillándose frente a su hija y acariciando su rostro. Siempre le dolía un poco cuando Molly dudaba de su valor, Brennan había pasado por eso cuando era adolescente y había querido con desesperación que alguien, quien fuera, le dijera que era especial e importante pero eso nunca sucedió. Vio tener a Molly como una oportunidad de corregir lo que le sucedió a ella y se prometió que no permitiría que la niña creciera pensando que era algo menos que especial y valiosa.

-Oh nena, claro que eres especial…

-¿Entonces por qué?

Brennan le acomodó el pelo a su hija. Parker interrumpió.

-Molly, eres súper especial…

Ella lo vio con ojos tristes.

-Entonces por qué…

-Molly, eres tan especial que tienes a alguien que te lea.

Lo vio con interés.

-¿A quién?

Parker le sonrió y besó su mejilla.

-A mí, tontita.

Su rostro se iluminó mientras las bebidas eran llevadas a su mesa.

-¿Necesitan más tiempo para ordenar o ya están listos?

-Unos minutos más, por favor.

Booth respondió inmediatamente, sabiendo que ni siquiera habían empezado a contemplar lo que iban a comer. Huesos regresó a su lugar una vez que vio que su hija estaba contenta y empezó a escanear el menú.

Ordenaron y Parker ofreció llevar a Molly al jardín, en donde otros niños jugaban. Una vez solos, Brennan se giró hacia Booth.

-¿Ya me vas a decir a qué se debe tanto secreto?

Booth bajó la cabeza para ordenar sus ideas. Tomando su mano, sonrió al ver que ella se mantenía relajada bajo su contacto.

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte esta noche.

Brennan frunció el ceño.

-¿Preguntarme qué?

Booth buscó en sus ojos cualquier signo de miedo o pánico; no encontró nada.

-Hemos pasado unos meses difíciles y si fuéramos otras personas, no creo que lo hubiéramos podido superar, pero somos nosotros y creo que nos hemos vuelto más fuertes con todo esto.

Ella asintió, viéndolo a los ojos.

-Sé que te he lastimado y sé que he dicho y hecho cosas que te han llevado a creer que te he superado pero la verdad es que fui un tonto, Temperance, fui un tonto por pensar que podía darle mi corazón a alguien más, cuando nunca fue mío para dar…

La confusión en su rostro lo hizo especificar.

-Metafóricamente hablando…

Entendimiento cayó sobre su expresión.

-Mira, me enamoré de ti hace mucho tiempo, tú sabes eso… y a pesar de todo, aún estoy sumamente enamorado de ti. No te pido que cambies. Me enamoré de ti por quien eres, no por quien quiero que seas y sólo quiero que seas tú…

Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos azules mientras esperaba a que continuara.

-Yo sé que estoy dañado, Huesos y tú podrías tener a cualquier hombre pero si estás de acuerdo, en verdad me gustaría que nos diéramos una oportunidad. Sólo dime lo que tengo que hacer y lo haré; dime lo que necesites y yo hare todo lo posible para dártelo.

Temperance se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos mientras veía al hombre frente a ella. Él no había soltado su mano y la apretaba con fuerza, casi como si creyera que si la soltaba, desaparecería. Su mente estaba en blanco, no sabía cómo responder. Por primera vez en su vida no era capaz de formar una oración coherente, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer y se inclinó para presionar sus labios gentilmente contra los de él.

Booth estaba un poco sorprendido cuando sintió sus labios rozar los propios, eran suaves y dulces, pudo saborear el vino que había estado bebiendo y algo más que era en definitiva Temperance. Sus labios reaccionaron en un instante en un suave beso, apropiado para el tierno momento entre los mejores amigos que finalmente estaban cruzando una línea.

Él fue el primero en separarse, apenas lo suficiente como para verla a los ojos. Ella le sonrió antes de presionar sus frentes juntas.

-Entonces… ¿eso fue un sí?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó hasta que le estaba dando esa sonrisa que sólo le daba a él, que había que su estómago hiciera piruetas dentro de él.

-Sí.

Él la besó brevemente antes de jalarla hacia su pecho para ver a Parker y a Molly correr afuera.

-x-x-

Parker había intentado convencer a Molly de interactuar con los otros niños pequeños, pero ella se había negado, diciéndole que quería jugar con él. Le dio una sonrisa y él supo que había perdido.

-x-x-

Brennan había estado silenciosa por varios minutos, sus dedos jugando con los de él mientras dibujaban círculos en su abdomen cubierto por satín.

-Ey, ¿en qué piensas?

Ella levantó la mirada, sus ojos adorando su rostro y absorbiéndolo.

-En nada.

Él se rió.

-Temperance Brennan pensando en nada; poco probable.

Ella sonrió, levantando sus manos entrelazadas.

-Estaba pensando que esto es… tengo todo lo que siempre había querido, me siento… me siento completa. Booth, por primera vez desde los quince, me siento completa.

Booth descansó la barbilla en su hombro, su mejilla contra la de ella.

-Eso es algo bueno, Huesos.

Ella sonrió.

-Pasé quince años haciendo todo lo que podía para evitar estar en esta exacta situación, Booth. Toda mi vida adulta he corrido de todo y todos lo que amenazaban con atarme, tenía tanto miedo de ser abandonada, que literalmente huí del país para evitar formar lazos con las personas.

Booth asintió y deposito un ligero beso en su cuello.

-Sólo para darme cuenta que la cosa de la que he huido tanto tiempo, es lo que siempre he querido.

Booth la vio con curiosidad.

-¿Y qué es eso?

Ella levantó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

-Un hogar, una familia, un lugar al que pertenecer, Booth.

Booth asintió y la acercó un poco más hacia él.

-¿Y crees que lo has encontrado ahora?

Temperance se giró entre sus brazos y sonrió. Buscó en sus ojos y vio su amor viéndola.

-Sí.

Booth vio hacia sus ojos azules y asintió, apenas imperceptiblemente, casi como si tuviera miedo de moverse demasiado.

-Yo también.

Se besaron suavemente y se separaron sintiendo que estaban siendo observados. Volteando, vieron a Parker, que los veía con los ojos llenos de felicidad, una mano alrededor de su hermana y la otra en el aire, en signo de victoria.

Los niños se acercaron y Parker ayudó a Molly a subir a su asiento, pero antes de sentarse, rodeó el cuello de Brennan con los brazos y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella sonrió cuando él susurró en su oído.

-Esto es lo que siempre había querido, Huesos, tú y papá juntos. Te quiero.

Ella sintió lágrimas caer por sus mejillas y le respondió.

-Yo también Parks, ¿y sabes la mejor parte?

Él se hizo hacia atrás un poco y sacudió la cabeza.

-También te tengo a ti.

Parker sonrió y la abrazó de nuevo, recibiendo un beso en la mejilla y otro susurro en el oído.

-También te quiero, Parker.

La comida llegó y mientras la familia comía, Temperance Brennan contempló como una niña de tres años fue el catalizador para llenar un vacío de quince años y completar su corazón; metafóricamente hablando, por supuesto.


	12. Chapter 12

**Link original - s/6726291/1/Completing_Temperance_Brennan**

**Gracias a Massycb por "betear" el capítulo.**

**Parker tiene once en esta historia. Disfrútenla!**

**Venga gente, dejen reviews! Ya ni siquiera tiene faltas de ortografía :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

-Hola papá, soy yo.

Booth sonrió, amaba oír la voz de su hijo.

-Hey amigo, ¿estás emocionado por la fiesta de mañana?

-Sip, sí vas a venir ¿verdad papá?

Parker tenía cuidado con esperanzarse, su papá tenía un trabajo muy importante y poner a la gente mala en la cárcel a veces le impedía ir a algunos eventos. Era eso, o sus papá se habían peleado y su mamá le había prohibido a su papá ir a la casa.

Sin embargo, este año sus papás parecían estarse llevando bastante bien, incluso actuaban como amigos.

-Claro amigo, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

-Y le dijiste a Huesos, ¿verdad?

-Sí amigo, las recogeré en la mañana antes de ir para allá.

Parker suspiró, tenía la intención de preguntarle a Huesos si ella y Molly podían ir a su fiesta el viernes en la noche pero se le olvidó.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres a una niña de tres años corriendo por ahí?

-¡Papá! Molly no puede escoger su edad y es mi hermana; quiero que venga.

No había forma en la que Booth pudiera estar más orgulloso.

-De acuerdo amigo, siempre que estés seguro.

-Lo estoy papá, bueno, mamá me está gritando para que me duerma y sólo quería checar si ustedes iban a venir.

-Ahí estaremos amigo, ahora vete a la cama antes de que te castiguen.

Parker se rió y dio las buenas noches antes de colgar.

-x-x-

-¡PAPI!

Los gritos hicieron eco a través de la puerta cerrada del departamento, haciendo que Booth sonriera.

-¡Molly! Molly ven para acá, Molly—

-¡Papi, papi!

-Ven para acá, pequeño monstruo.

Sonó un grito emocionado y luego la puerta se abrió. Dos rostros felices lo saludaron, aunque una de las caras se veía más divertida que la otra. Brennan estaba de pie con Molly entre sus brazos; Molly estaba envuelta en una bata y con el cabello goteando.

Booth levantó las cejas; se inclinó para depositar un beso en los labios de Huesos y otro en la mejilla de Molly.

-¿Interrumpí algo?

Su voz denotaba diversión y causó que su novia sonriera.

-¿Estás haciendo sufrir a tu mamá?

Volteó hacia la niña y mientras hablaba le hizo cosquillas, haciéndola reír y se estiró hacia él. Brennan puso a su hija en los brazos de Booth, tomando nota de lo ansioso que se veía por cargarla.

-Llegaste antes.

Booth se encogió de hombros.

-Lo sé, pero ya estaba listo y aburrido en mi casa así que…

Ella asintió y se puso de puntitas para besarlo en la mejilla.

-Me da gusto que estés aquí.

Booth sonrió; ella siempre lo hacía sentir deseado y necesitado.

-A mí también, Huesos.

Brennan cerró la puerta, mientras Booth entraba a la casa con Molly.

-Huesos…

Él se giró hacia su novia.

-Aún tiene jabón en el pelo.

Brennan sonrió y se acercó hacia ellos.

-Eso es porque se salió de la tina a la mitad de su baño y salió corriendo goteando y cubierta en jabón.

Pasó un dedo por la nariz de Molly juguetonamente.

-Mira, tengo un río en el pasillo.

Booth se rió y besó la frente de Molly.

-Qué bueno que te divierta tanto, Booth.

Brennan volteó a ver a Molly que estaba contenta en los brazos de Booth, mientras él la movía.

-¿Quieres que la termine de bañar para que tú te puedas terminar de arreglar?

Brennan levantó las cejas.

-¿No te importaría?

Booth sonrió mientras la recorría con los ojos.

-Bueno no podemos tenerte así en la calle…

Ella bajó la mirada y sonrió.

-Digo, me encanta tu piyama rosa con perritos pero…

Ella lo interrumpió al empujarlo en el hombro y sonreír.

-Cállate y ve a bañar a nuestra hi…

Se ruborizó, agachando la cabeza para esconder el color en sus mejillas. Booth se acercó, levantando su barbilla para verla a los ojos. Booth sonrió ante sus ojos muy abiertos.

-Lo siento, se me escapó.

Booth se inclinó y besó sus labios.

-No lo sientas, se oye muy bien.

Temperance buscó en sus ojos burla, pero sólo encontró pasión, deseo y esperanza. Asintió levemente y le devolvió el gesto cuando él acarició su mejilla con el pulgar.

Booth se llevó a Molly al baño y rellenó la tina después de vaciar el agua fría.

-De acuerdo princesa, vamos a enjuagarte el jabón del pelo.

La puso en el piso y la ayudó a desatar la bata que traía puesta, antes de tomar su mano para ayudarla a meterse a la tina.

-De acuerdo, bebé, adentro.

La niña se recargó contra el brazo de su papá mientras mantenía su cabeza sobre el agua y enjuagaba el champú del pelo. Él le sonrió mientras ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se aferraba con una mano a su camisa cuando él la inclinó con una mano bajo su cuello.

Ella estaba tensa y él quería que se relajara, el baño debería de ser divertido, no temido. Él terminó de lavarle el pelo y luego le habló suavemente.

-Molly, abre los ojos, princesa.

Ella los abrió de golpe y de inmediato intentó sentarse.

-Whoa, whoa, espera, espera, shhh.

Ella se congeló, viéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Acuéstate de nuevo, te tengo, estás a salvo, shhh.

La hizo hacia atrás de nuevo y vio como ella cerraba los ojos de nuevo. Booth usó su mano libre para acariciar su mejilla.

-Abre los ojos, princesa. Veme a mí.

Ella los abrió de nuevo.

-Puedes soltarte, Molly. Toma mi mano, yo no dejaré que algo te pase.

Ella dudó y luego soltó la mano que aferraba la mano que sostenía su cabeza y la cambió hacia su mano.

-Buena chica y la otra, nena.

Molly hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza.

-Sí, sí puedes, papi te tiene. No te soltaré, muéstrame cómo flotar en el agua.

Lentamente soltó su camisa y puso su mano en la misma posición que la otra.

-Buena chica, wow, vete.

Booth actuó muy emocionado, sabiendo que ella reaccionaría de acuerdo a él; ella sonrió con alegría.

-Eres muy suertuda de poder hacer eso, papi ya no cabe en la bañera ahora.

Ella se rió y empezó a salpicar agua con los pies.

-Oh mira, estás haciendo que llueva.

Dirigió las gotas de regreso a la tina y le sonrió a la niña.

-Papi, arriba.

La levantó lentamente hasta que estuvo sentada y tomó un zacate (estropajo de baño) y el jabón líquido de la orilla de la tina.

-De acuerdo, hora de limpiarte toda, ¿lista?

Ella estiró los brazos y asintió mientras Booth empezó a enjabonarla.

-x-x-

Brennan se puso de pie y se rió, ahí estaba su hija aún en la tina con Booth descansando la frente contra el borde de porcelana mientras Molly lavaba su pelo. Ella sacudió la cabeza y entró al baño.

-¿Qué están haciendo?

Su tono era amable y cariñoso; ambas caras se giraron con sonrisas.

-Mira mami, estoy lavando el pelo de papi.

Brennan se rió.

-Eso veo, aunque creo que hay más agua en papi que en la tina.

Huesos se agachó, levantando a su hija del agua y poniéndola en el tapete junto a la tina; enrolló una esponjosa toalla alrededor de ella y besó su nariz.

-Quédate ahí un segundo, querida.

Levantó la mirada hacia Booth y la sacudió; Booth le sonrió desde su posición en el suelo.

-Y tú…

Puso una toalla doblada en la orilla de la tina y se sentó antes de dirigir su cabeza a su posición original, en donde ella empezó a juntar agua entre las manos para enjuagar su pelo. Booth sonrió al sentir sus dedos acariciar su cuero cabelludo; su calor irradiando junto a él y llenándolo de calma.

Ella puso una toalla sobre su cabello mojado y talló antes de ponerse de pie y levantar a Molly.

-Probablemente deberías de poner tu ropa en la secadora. Hay una bata atrás de la puerta que te puedes poner.

Booth sonrió y asintió.

-Sí mamá.

Temperance se ruborizó un poco con una sonrisa.

-Vamos nena, tenemos que vestirte.

-x-x-

Llevaban media hora en la casa de Rebecca, los tres adultos en la cocina mientras Parker y Molly veían caricaturas de Disney en la sala.

-Y…

Rebecca sonrió hacia la pareja frente a ella.

-¿Finalmente pusieron su acto?

Brennan frunció el ceño.

-Umm, no entiendo qué significa eso, no hay ningún acto.

Booth sonrió y asintió hacia su ex.

-Quiero decir que Seeley y tú se están viendo románticamente ahora.

Brennan sintió la mano de Booth envolver la suya.

-Es… ¿es eso un problema?

Rebecca se rió.

-Dios… no, Temperance, creo que es genial, digo les tomó un tiempo…

Booth sonrió; había tenido una conversación con Rebecca al regresar de Afganistán, ella no entendía su relación con Hannah, cuando era obvio para todos los que los rodeaban que sólo era algo para suavizar el dolor al no poder tener lo que en realidad quería. Booth había defendido su relación, diciendo que en verdad la amaba y honestamente pensaba que lo hacía, pero sus sentimientos por Hannah palidecían en comparación con lo que sentía por Temperance Brennan y era inútil pelear contra ello.

-Pero todo lo que está bien, termina bien, ¿no?

Brennan asintió, aunque Booth pudo ver que en realidad no entendía.

-Gracias, Bec.

Booth juntó las manos.

-¿Cuándo empieza la fiesta?

Bec volteó al reloj sobre la pared.

-Como en media hora, así que antes de que eso pase, en verdad quiero conocer a esa hermosa niña de la que mi hijo no para de hablar.

Brennan sonrió ampliamente, al igual que Booth y todos se pusieron de pie, dirigiéndose a la sala. Parker sonrió al ver a Huesos detrás del sillón.

-Molly, nena…

-Amigo, para la película un momento.

Parker pausó a Pluto a medio brinco y volteó a ver a los adultos. Brennan caminó frente a ellos y se sentó junto a Molly.

-Mira nena, hay alguien que te quiere conocer, ¿le puedes decir hola a la mami de Parker?

La pequeña levantó las cejas y vio alrededor del cuarto antes de regresar a Parker. Rebecca se acercó y se sentó en la mesa frente a ellos.

-Hola, Molly, estoy muy contenta de conocerte.

Molly se acercó más a su mamá. Parker se sentó junto a Rebecca y se giró hacia su hermana.

-Ey Molly, mira…

Parker tomó el collar de su mamá y sostuvo el dije entre los dedos.

-¿Qué es esto Molly?

La curiosidad ganó y la niña se movió lentamente, de los brazos de su madre hacia Parker y Rebecca. Ella no se movió mientras Parker le mostraba a Molly la joya de madera que colgaba de su cuello.

-¿Qué es esto Molly? ¿Qué animal es?

Molly tomó la pieza entre los dedos y le sonrió a Parker.

-Es una 'rafa.

Todos sonrieron.

-Sí, es una jirafa.

-¿Te gustan las jirafas, Molly?

Rebecca habló en voz baja, Molly dudó antes de asentir.

-Las jirafas son sus animales favoritos, mamá.

Becca se quitó el collar lentamente y se lo ofreció a Molly.

-Aquí tienes, Molly.

-Oh, Rebecca, no tienes que—

Rebecca sacudió la cabeza.

-Está bien, Temperance, quiero que lo tenga.

Huesos volteó a ver a Booth; no sabía qué decir.

-¿Estás segura, Becs?

Ella le sonrió a su ex y asintió.

-Sip, además ya está hecho y a ella le gustó. No se lo puedo quitar ahora.

Brennan volteó a ver a Molly.

-Nena, ¿diste las gracias?

Molly levantó la mirada con timidez y una pequeña sonrisa.

-x-x-

Los niños estaban jugando en el patio con pistolas de agua, mientras Molly veía a los cinco niños y tres niñas desde la orilla del mismo. Parker había intentado que se les uniera y a pesar de que él estaba afuera, no paraba de observarla y animarla a que jugara con ellos.

Brennan, Booth y Rebecca, junto con Drew, que acababa de llegar a la casa, estaban sentados en una mesa viéndolos.

-Es muy callada, ¿qué no?

Brennan volteó hacia Rebecca que veía a Molly. Huesos le lanzó una mirada a su hija, no parecía triste o espantada, sólo se veía feliz de ver.

-Tal vez debí de haber traído su libro de colorear.

-Oh Parker tiene algunos, estoy segura de que no le importará que ella los usa, él en realidad ya no los utiliza.

Rebecca se puso de pie y entró a la casa antes de regresar y acuclillarse junto a Molly.

-Hola, Molly, tu mami dijo que te gusta colorear, ¿te gustaría ver los libros de Parker?

Puso tres libros en el piso junto con una canasta llena de crayolas y colores. Molly sonrió antes de levantar un libro y empezar a buscar una página limpia. Una de las niñas chicas se acercó y se arrodilló junto a Molly.

-¿También puedo colorear?

Molly la vio de arriba abajo, considerándola en una manera muy Brennan, que hizo que Booth se riera. Molly no dijo nada, sólo le acercó otro de los libros, dejando saber a la niña que había tomado su decisión. No fue mucho antes de que las otras dos niñas se acercaran y se unieran, dejando a los niños correr como locos.

-x-x-

-¡No, mi hermana no, JACK!

Los niños corrieron hacia las niñas con la intención de mojarlas. Parker corrió por los escalones y saltó frente a Molly, protegiéndola de los chorros de agua.

-De acuerdo, ya fue suficiente, chicos.

Las niñas gritaron antes de que la voz de Booth resonara, deteniendo el ataque y haciendo que los niños se alejaran. Parker dio un paso lejos de Molly e instantáneamente empezó a checar si estaba bien; una vez satisfecho, dirigió su mirada molesta hacia Jack.

-Jack, idiota, te dije que no hicieras eso.

Booth juntó las manos.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué tal si ahora abrimos los regalos?

Los niños gritaron de emoción, mientras Molly corría a los brazos de Brennan.

Todos entraron a la casa, en donde una pila de regalos los esperaba en la sala.

-Molly, ven a ayudarme, ven.

La niña de tres años levantó la mirada hacia su mamá desde su posición en su regazo. Se veía fácilmente que Molly estaba abrumada pero al mismo tiempo, quería estar en donde Parker estuviera. Se deslizó hacia el piso y caminó con cuidado alrededor del círculo de niños en el piso, antes de dejarse caer en el regazo de Parker.

Drew había sacado su videocámara y filmaba todo el evento, a insistencia de Rebecca, para poder enviar las gracias a la familia más tarde y recordar quien le había dado qué a Parker. El niño dejó que Molly desenvolviera todos los regalos con él, diciéndole en donde jalar el papel. La sonrisa de ella era brillante, los ojos llenos de sorpresa ante cada regalo.

La tía de Parker le había enviado un perro de peluche tejido, haciendo que todos los niños se rieran y empezaran a molestarlo. Parker le dirigió a su mamá una mirada que indicaba lo poco contento que estaba con su hermana.

-Molly, mira el perrito, ¿lo quieres?

Molly asintió y tomó el peluche. Lo abrazó y besó la mejilla de Parker. Rebecca se puso de pie y fue a la cocina mientras Parker se acercaba el último regalo: uno en conjunto de Booth, Huesos, Drew y ella. Cuando oyó su grito de emoción, supo que lo había abierto.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, sí! Ay, wow, gracias.

Se puso de pie con cuidado, no queriendo dejar la consola de Wii o el paquete de juegos que venía con ella. Parker chocó contra Huesos primero y besó su mejilla.

-Gracias, Huesos.

Y luego su papá.

-Increíble, papá, gracias.

Drew fue el siguiente.

-Muchísimas gracias, Drew.

Buscó a su alrededor a su mamá, que de pronto apareció en la puerta con un enorme pastel en las manos.

-Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumplea…

El cuarto empezó a cantar simultáneamente, haciendo que Molly frunciera el ceño ante la inesperada acción. Rebecca puso el pastel en la mesa de café antes de que Parker se arrodillara frente a ella. Parker una vez más le hizo un gesto a Molly para que se acercara.

-Parker, éste es tu día, no tienes que…

-Está bien, Huesos, apuesto a que a Molly nunca le ha soplado a las velas y yo ya lo he hecho muchas veces.

Brennan se sintió terrible de que Parker estuviera dándole su cumpleaños a Molly. Era dulce como lo vieras, pero no quería que Parker resintiera Molly después. Brennan vio a Booth, pidiéndole en silencio que hiciera algo.

-Está bien, Huesos. Relájate, no hace ningún daño y él lo quiere hacer,

Brennan se recargó contra el costado de Booth y vio como Parker le explicaba a Molly como apagar las velas. Sólo pedía que Parker aún se sintiera así después.

-x-x-

Los niños pasaron las siguientes horas de la fiesta turnándose para jugar contra el niño del cumpleaños en su nueva consola de videojuegos. Molly había tenido suficiente de niños gritones y se había ido con Booth para que la entretuviera. Él estaba en el patio trasero haciéndola girar en el aire mientras ella reía y pedía a gritos más. Brennan estaba de pie frente a la puerta de cristal, viéndolos jugar con una sonrisa.

-En verdad la ama.

Temperance se giró para encarar a Rebecca. La rubia le pasó una taza con café y vio por el vidrio, mientras Booth perseguía a Molly con los brazos abiertos e imitando a un monstruo.

-Sí, lo sé.

Rebecca inclinó la cabeza.

-Creo que ella lo ama también.

Brenan soltó un sonido de incredulidad.

-Ella lo adora. Le tomó media hora antes de hablar con él como si lo hubiera conocido toda su vida. Él es increíble con ella, tan paciente y cariñoso; es el mejor padre que yo podría pedir para ella.

Rebecca regresó su atención a los niños en el suelo y les sonrió.

-Parker también está prendado de ella; no ha parado de hablar de su nueva hermana menor.

Brennan volteó hacia Parker y curvó los labios.

-No estás molesta, ¿o sí?

Bec frunció el ceño, insegura de a qué se refería.

-¿Sobre qué, Temperance?

-Bueno, Parker siempre ha tenido a su padre para el sólo y temía que la resintiera, especialmente cuando empezó a llamar a Booth papi. No quiero que estés bajo la impresión de que estoy intentando reemplazar a Parker en la vida de su padre.

Esta vez fue Rebecca la que resopló en incredulidad.

-Oh Temperance, la idea nunca me cruzó la cabeza. Booth es un hombre muy emocional y estoy segura de que tiene más que suficiente amor en su corazón para los dos.

Brennan sonrió; sabía que era verdad, nunca había conocido a nadie con un corazón tan grande como el de Booth; metafóricamente hablando, por supuesto.

Regresando al patio, Booth estaba acostado de espaldas en el pasto con Molly, su cabecita descansando sobre su bíceps. Booth estaba viendo el cielo y señalando, Molly riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza. Brennan supo que le estaba señalando animales imaginarios en las nubes; su papá hacía lo mismo con ella cuando era niña.

Tocaron la puerta y Rebecca se alejó, dejando a Brennan viéndolos por la puerta.

-x-x-

Habían pasado por los niños a las cinco y Parker estaba sentado con Molly mostrándole como jugar uno de sus juegos nuevos. Todos los adultos estaban ayudando a limpiar el desastre de comida y envoltura de regalos. Rebecca cortó un poco de pastel para Temperance y Molly, y otro para Booth; envolvió los pedazos en aluminio y los separó.

Una vez que la casa había regresado a su estado original, Rebecca ofreció té y café. Brennan aceptó la invitación y se ofreció para ayudar pero Booth insistió en que él ayudaría. Rebecca no era una idiota, sabía que Seeley Booth y sabía que su súbito nerviosismo significaba que tenía algo que pedir y que a ella no le iba a gustar.

-Bueno Seeley, ¿qué pasa?

Booth estaba esperando que ya que Rebecca había cambiado su fin de semana con Parker, sería un poco más receptiva a su petición.

-Guau, tú uhm… no te quieres ir por las ramas un poco.

Ella sonrió, sacando las tazas de la alacena.

-Escúpelo, Seeley.

Él suspiró y se giró para estar recargado en la banca.

-Bueno, Huesos tiene una firma de libros la próxima semana en mi fin de semana con Parker, es en Los Ángeles y nos ofreció ir con ella, sólo quería asegurarme de que estaba bien que me lo llevara.

Rebecca sonrió, se daba cuenta de que no había sido justa con Seeley en el pasado respecto a sus derechos como padre. En verdad le había metido el miedo al cuerpo al amenazarlo con llevarse a su niño y había estado intentando corregir sus oportunidades perdidas por meses. Obviamente todavía le faltaba antes de que él sintiera su libertad.

-Estará bien Seeley, ¿se irán el viernes?

-Sí, Huesos dijo que alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, así que lo recogeremos de la escuela en el camino.

-Podría perderse un día Seeley, sus calificaciones son muy buenas. Estoy segura de que se pondrá al corriente de inmediato.

El rostro de Booth se rompió en una sonrisa.

-¿En serio no te molesta?

Rebecca puso el agua caliente en las tazas y se rió.

-Un día no dolerá.

Booth estaba muy contento.

-Gracias Becca, va a estar muy feliz. Vamos a estar en el pent-house, ¿puedes creer eso?, en el pent-house.

Rebecca se carcajeó ante su emoción casi infantil.

-De acuerdo, hombre. Llévale su té a tu novia.

Booth le devolvió la risa y levantó la taza, siguiéndola hasta la sala para unirse a los demás.

Booth esperaba encontrar a Huesos hablando con Drew en el sillón pero como siempre, no hizo lo que esperaba, sino que su culturalmente perdida novia estaba en el piso con Molly en el regazo y Parker a su lado mientras luchaban en Super Mario. Él se reía cuando ella se emocionaba por tener más monedas; amaba que pudiera ser tana adorablemente libre.

A las seis, ordenaron pizza y vieron otro DVD de Mickey y sus amigos. Molly bostezaba con frecuencia y había sido bañada y cambiada a un overol y una camiseta cuando la temperatura bajó. La pequeña estaba en los brazos de Brennan, el rostro apretado contra su pecho mientras descansaba después de otro ajetreado día. A las diez Parker estaba en la cama y Booth y Huesos se despidieron de Drew y Rebecca, agradeciéndoles otro gran día.

-x-x-

Booth salió del cuarto de Molly seguido por Huesos, que cerró la puerta un poco. Puso su mano entre la de Booth y sonrió cuando él la acercó y la puso bajo su brazo.

-¿Te quieres quedar esta noches?

Los ojos de Booth mostraron sorpresa.

-¿En serio?

Ella sonrió.

-Sí, es tarde y yo en verdad… no quiero que te vayas.

Booth se inclinó y besó sus labios con gentileza.

-Me encantaría quedarme.

Brennan revisó que las ventanas y la puerta estuvieran cerradas. Puso la cafetera para las seis y media y llevó a Booth a su cuarto por la noche. Brennan siempre tenía una bolsa de cosas de Booth en su closet para emergencias, como tenía él de ella. Siempre la tenían desde el caso Kenton seis años atrás. Puso su bolsa en su cama y le dio una toalla del closet del pasillo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que apesto, Huesos?

Ella sonrió.

-Tal vez, pero nunca sería tan grosera como para…

Booth enroscó los brazos alrededor de su cintura y la jaló hacia su pecho. Besó su mandíbula y se rió cuando se removió entre sus brazos.

A las once de la noche, ambos se metieron a la cama de Brennan, Booth en la derecha y Huesos en la izquierda. Se besaron brevemente antes de que Booth la rodeara con su cuerpo y se durmieran tranquilamente.


	13. Chapter 13

**Esta es una traducción de Completing Temperance Brennan de la fabulosa Dream4aSleepyZombie .**

**Link original -s/6726291/1/Completing_Temperance_Brennan**

**Parker tiene doce en esta historia. Disfrútenla!**

**Gracias a Massycb por "betear" el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

El día había sido demasiado largo; Booth y Brennan estaban sentados al frente del cuarto de conferencia esperando. Huesos volteó a ver a Booth con las cejas levantadas.

-En serio, Booth, ¿estos son los más brillantes de la Academia?

Booth se rió.

-Sip, han de tener bajas expectativas este año.

Ella se veía poco impresionada mientras los demás discutían técnicas de comunicación básicas.

-Booth, tengo mejores cosas que hacer y en verdad quisiera regresar con Molly.

Booth asintió, sabía que el día anterior había sido difícil para su compañera; Molly había llorado por horas después de que habían pasado a recogerla. La niña había pensado que la habían dejado. De acuerdo al supervisor de la guardería, se había sentado sola en la ventana esperando y llorando por las tres horas que había estado ahí. Ese día Brennan la había dejado en el laboratorio con Angela y Cam, esperando que se sintiera más cómoda.

-Sí…

Él levantó la mirada a los ojos de ella y asintió, dándole las llaves.

-Vete, te llamaré cuando acabe aquí, ¿pasas por mí?

Ella le sonrió.

-¿Estás seguro?

Booth asintió.

-Ve a estar con ella, dile que la quiero.

-Gracias.

Brennan sonrió de nuevo y guardó sus cosas en su bolsa a lo que la clase volteó a verla mientras ella cruzaba el pasillo rodeado de escritorios y sillas hacia la puerta.

-Idiotas.

Lo susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que todos la oyeran y Booth sonrió ante los rostros insultados antes de ponerse de pie una vez que la puerta se cerrara.

-Ella tiene razón, todos son unos idiotas.

Paseó su mirada por el cuarto, sobre todos los rostros silenciosos.

-¿Cómo esperan tener una relación exitosa con su compañero, si ni siquiera se pueden llevar bien?

Los observó, esperando una respuesta pero sacudió la cabeza ante su silencio.

-Mi compañera es una niña, ¿cómo voy a atrapar al criminal si me tengo que estar preocupando por si se rompe una uña?

Booth vio con desaprobación al joven hombre de la tercera fila.

-Mira, amigo, en primera… ten algo de respeto por tu compañera, sí, es una mujer, pero pasó por el mismo programa de entrenamiento que tú. En segunda, he tenido cuatro compañeros, tres hombres y ninguno fue la mitad de lo que es mi compañera ahora.

-Sí, bueno, a mí tampoco me molestaría estar con tu compañera todo el día.

Booth se puso de pie y caminó hacia la última fila, poniendo las manos en el escritorio del que habló.

-¿Quisieras repetir eso?

El rubio pareció encogerse.

-N…no, señor. Lo siento, señor.

Booth encaró al cuarto de nuevo.

-He estado con mi compañera por seis años. Es mi mejor amiga, puedo hablar con ella de lo que sea y cuando hay problemas, sé que puedo confiar en ella para apoyarme. Sé que está detrás de mí sin importar la situación, compartimos las decisiones que tomamos porque confiamos en el otro, somos honestos el uno con el otro. Si estamos en el campo, sé que me cubrirá la espalda.

Una mujer en la primera fila levantó la mano y esperó a que le dieran la palabra.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo consiguieron la relación de trabajo que tienen? Digo, no es exactamente común que un agente del FBI con su historial sea asignado a un científico para que trabajen juntos.

Booth oyó el desdén en la voz de la agente y se sentó con una sonrisa.

-Huesos y yo no nos llevábamos bien al principio, pero no era mi compañera, era una consultante con el FBI. No tenía ni idea de lo que hacía, ni idea de cómo hacía lo que afirmaba poder hacer, pero rápidamente aprendí que era brillante.

Levantó la mirada para ver que tenía la atención de todos.

-Entró a la oficina un día y me sorprendió con sus descubrimientos…

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de la prueba que le había hecho para juzgar su habilidad.

-Después de eso, mi respeto por ella creció. Ella no tenía miedo de desafiarme y si pensaba que yo estaba equivocado, no dudaba en hacérmelo saber; discutíamos de todo y aún lo hacemos pero eso no minimiza el respeto. Aprendimos de nuestras diferencias y las usamos para mejorar; llegamos a conocernos…

Escaneó el cuarto, haciendo contacto visual con cada recluta.

-Me salvó incontables veces y yo la he salvado, porque cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles sobrevivíamos juntos. Tu compañero es tu compañero, sin ellos, estás muerto.

Todos escuchaban en silencio.

-Nos volvimos compañeros después de que ella me chantajeó, no ayudaría al FBI a menos que yo la llevara al campo conmigo, le diera acceso total a las escenas del crimen y enviara toda la evidencia a su laboratorio.

-¿Entonces la arrestó?

Booth frunció el ceño hacia la pelirroja en el centro del cuarto.

-¿Por qué la arrestaría?

-Chantajear a un oficial federal es contra la ley, señor

Booth sonrió.

-Ella es la mejor antropóloga forense del mundo, la necesitábamos para ayudarnos con nuestros casos sin resolver y ella lo sabía. Uso eso y funcionó, no tuve opción, se volvió mi compañera y honestamente es la mejor cosa que me pudo haber pasado. Tenemos el mejor record de casos resueltos en la historia del FBI y no podría haber conseguido eso sin ella.

Booth en verdad creía en todo lo que había dicho, el día en que Temperance Brennan entró a su vida y la puso de cabeza fue el mejor día de su vida y nunca se arrepentiría de ello.

-Así que lo que quiero que hagan, es que sienten con su compañero y le hablen de ustedes, de sus creencias, sus sueños, cuéntenles lo que esperan de la vida. Hablen, lleguen a conocer a la persona que los va a apoyar en una situación crítica, porque un día puede que sean lo único que los separa de la muerte.

El grupo empezó a hablar, cayendo en camaradería después del discurso de Booth. Booth levantó su celular y tecleó.

**Estoy listo cuando tú lo estés. B xxx**

Momentos después, llegó la respuesta.

**Llegaremos pronto. B xxx**

Booth se rió y recogió los casos falsos que había traído con él.

-De acuerdo, el Dr. Sweets estará aquí pronto para hablar con ustedes, así que… suerte con eso.

Tomó sus cosas y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Mientras estaba en el elevador, sintió su celular vibrar dentro de su bolsillo.

-Booth.

Torció los ojos.

-Sí, señor, acabo de terminar… no, señor, no planeaba regresar a la oficina… no, señor… señor, es domingo y ya perdí medio día, tengo planes.

Booth se recargó contra la pared y suspiró.

-Lo entiendo, pero estoy seguro de que lo que sea puede esperar hasta mañana.

Booth salió al recibidor del hotel.

-¡ÉL QUÉ! ¡No! Ya tengo una compañera, sólo trabajo con ella, sin añadidos y estoy seguro de que ella dirá lo mismo.

Booth se pasó una mano por la cara y gruñó.

-Con todo respeto señor, es la única antropóloga que tenemos y no quiere hacerla enojar de nuevo, ¿o sí?

* * *

><p>Booth se deslizó en el asiento del copiloto de la SUV, inclinándose sobre la consola para besar los labios de su novia.<p>

-Te extrañé.

Ella sonrió.

-Y yo a ti.

Molly habló desde el asiento trasero.

-Yo también te e'trañé papi, ¿me e'trañaste?

Booth se giró a encarar a la niña desde su asiento.

-Claro que te extrañé, pensé en ti todo el tiempo.

Molly sonrió como loca y le ofreció una hoja de papel.

-Mira, papi, te dibujé esto.

Booth tomó el papel y lo desdobló, sonriendo ante sus garabatos.

-Wow, ¿lo hiciste tu solita?

Ella asintió con entusiasmo.

Está muy bonito princesa, ¿lo ponemos en el refrigerador cuando lleguemos a casa?

Brennan sonrió mientras manejaba hacia donde Parker practicaba futbol. El juego empezaba en veinte minutos y llegarían a tiempo.

-Mira papi, también tengo dibujos en la piel, justo como tú, papi.

Booth sonrió ante las mariposas moradas y azules en las muñecas de la niña, imitando la posición de sus tatuajes.

-Wow, ¿la tia Angela hizo eso con su pintura especial que no se limpia?

Brennan levantó la ceja en frustración ante las actividades de Angela para entretener niños. Booth torció los ojos mientras la niña asentía.

-Brillante.

* * *

><p>Al estacionarse, Molly habló en voz baja.<p>

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Booth salió del coche y le dio la vuelta hasta la puerta del asiento trasero. Abriendo la puerta, le quitó el cinturón a Molly y la sacó.

-Vamos a ver a Parker jugar.

Ella levantó las cejas.

-¿Por qué?

Brennan se les acercó y puso una gorra en la cabeza de Molly.

-Porque al verlo, él sabe que lo amamos, nena.

Molly inclinó la cabeza.

-Entonces lo tenemos que ver mucho, ¿no, mami?

Brennan besó la mejilla de su hija.

-Así es, querida, vamos.

Los tres se dirigieron al campo, buscando a Drew y a Bec.

-Seeley, Temperance, aquí.

Huesos vio a Rebecca entre la gente y fueron hacia la rubia.

-Hola, Molly, ¿cómo estás?

Booth puso a Molly en la sábana sobre el pasto; ya había estado con Drew y Rebecca varias veces antes y estaba más cómoda con ellos.

-Bien, venimos a ver a Parka, para que él sepa que lo amamos, ¿también están aquí por eso?

Bec sonrió, adoraba a la pequeña.

-Así es.

Molly vio a su mami sentarse entre las piernas de su papi y recargarse hacia atrás, estaban hablando en voz baja.

-Que… ¿por qué? Dijiste que no, ¿verdad? No quiero trabajar con él, Booth, no lo haré.

Booth le acarició el cabello y besó su mejilla.

-Shhh, está bien Huesos, dije que no. No creo que Cullen nos presione, le dije que renunciarías.

Brenna sonrió.

-¿Eso le dijiste?

Los ojos de Booth se arrugaron en las orillas al sonreír.

-Claro que lo hice, sé cuánto te lastimó y no dejaré que lo haga de nuevo.

Brennan sonrió y le pasó una mano por el pómulo.

-Ya no me puede lastimar, Booth, estoy contigo y no tengo ninguna intención de cambiar eso.

Booth sonrió, contento por su confesión.

* * *

><p>El juego había terminado siete a dos, victoria del equipo contrario. Parker estaba un poco triste, pero sabía que se trataba de divertirse, no de ganar; aunque ganar tampoco hubiera estado mal. Corrió hacia su familia para abrazarlos.<p>

-Parka… Parka…

Molly jaló de su playera hasta que él bajó la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa, Molly?

-¿Viste cuánto te queremos?

Parker frunció el ceño, no entendiendo a lo que se refería pero volteó a ver a los adultos que estaban haciéndole señas de que asintiera. El niño sonrió.

-Sí, Molly, estuvo increíble, gracias.

Molly sonrió, orgullosa de sí misma, girándose a Brennan y brincando en su lugar.

-Lo hicimos, mami, él vio, le mostramos.

Brennan le devolvió el gesto y la levantó.

-Claro que sí, nena.

Molly abrazó a su mamá y se acomodó entre sus brazos. Rebecca habló, levantando la voz para llamar la atención de su hijo.

-Parker, el entrenador te está llamando.

Parker asintió y corrió de regreso a su equipo.

-Seeley, Temperance…

Ambos voltearon a verla con las cejas levantadas.

-Me preguntaba si tenían planes para la tarde.

Booth volteó a ver a Huesos, que se encogió de hombros, indicándole que no tenía nada importante.

-Nah, no tenemos nada, ¿qué necesitas?

-Tengo un cliente que ver más tarde y Drew está esperando una llamada para ir a una construcción por unas llaves; me preguntaba si pudieran cuidar a Parks un par de horas y lo paso a recoger como a las siete y media. Pensé en preguntarles antes de tener que llamar a Rose en su día libre.

Booth sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Sí, nosotros lo cuidamos, tómate tu tiempo.

-¿Seguros?

Tempe habló para asegurarle a Rebecca que cuidar a Parker no era ningún problema.

-Está perfecto, Rebecca. ¿Va a comer con nosotros? Yo le doy de comer a Molly a las seis.

-Si eso está bien, entonces sí, no hay problema.

Los dedos de Booth se pasearon lentamente por la espalda y hombros de Huesos. En verdad era una mamá ahora, era difícil imaginársela sin el título.

* * *

><p>Parker estaba muy contento de estar con ellos de nuevo, le encantaba ser hermano mayor y tomaba su rol muy en serio. Se quedaron en el campo otro rato para que pudiera llevar a Molly a los juegos. Había otros niños ahí y Parker se ponía en modo protector cada vez que alguien se les acercaba. Cuando una pelea de arena empezó, decidió que deberían de irse para evitar que lastimaran a su hermana.<p>

-Vamos Molly, vámonos.

Ella tomó su mano y se dirigieron hacia sus padres que estaban abrazados en una banca.

* * *

><p>-¿Y qué tal te fue en el resto de la reunión?<p>

Él sonrió; ella intentaba esconderlo, pero fácilmente podía ver el disgusto en su rostro ante el comportamiento de la clase.

-No lo sé, están tan verdes. Les expliqué que si ni se podían respetar, lo mejor era renunciar de una vez.

Brennan asintió.

-Bueno, creo que el FBI tiene un problema significativo de reclutamiento, si ellos eran lo que consideran lo mejor.

Booth no podía discutir con eso, ella tenía razón; el grupo de ese día había sido irrespetuoso, descortés y completamente inmaduro. Booth ya tenía pensado hablar con Cullen sobre dejar a idiotas correr por ahí con armas.

Booth levantó la vista a las dos figuras acercándose.

-Ey, pensé que estaríamos aquí otro rato.

Parker sacudió la cabeza.

-Nah, los otros niños están teniendo una pelea de arena, y arde mucho cuando se te mete a los ojos. No quiero a Molly ahí, así que pensé en venir a preguntarles si podíamos ir por helado.

Parker levantó las cejas, esperanzado, y les dio a los adultos la sonrisa Booth patentada. Huesos se rió y besó la frente de Parker

-Sip, vamos.

Booth se rió y levantó a Molly sobre sus hombros, haciéndola reír y gritar ante su nueva altura. Parker enrolló un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Huesos y ella rodeó sus hombros mientras los cuatro caminaban de regreso al carro.

* * *

><p>Llevaban un poco más de media hora en casa, bueno en la casa de Brennan y Molly, pero Huesos había sido tan exitosa en hacerlos sentir en casa que a veces olvidaban que entre todos, tenían tres viviendas.<p>

Brennan estaba en la cocina haciendo la cena mientras Booth se bañaba después de que se le habían manchado los pantalones en la gasolinera, y los niños estaban en la sala en donde Parker le leía a Molly un libro.

Brennan frunció el ceño al oír alguien tocando la puerta. Se dio la vuelta, casi tropezando contra Molly cuando ésta entró corriendo.

-Ar'ba, mami.

Huesos levantó a su hija y caminó hacia la puerta. Suspiró al ver quien era a través de la mirilla. Respiró profundo antes de quitar la cadena y correr el seguro.

-¿Quién es, mami?

-No es nadie, nena.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y se encogió cuando un ramo de flores fue empujado contra su rostro.

-Hola, Tempe.

Ella sonrió pero no hizo ningún intento de tomar las flores, ambas manos ocupadas en mantener a Molly arriba.

-Sully, ¿qué haces aquí?

Él dirigió su atención a la niña descansando contra su cadera y jadeó de sorpresa.

-Yo ahh, umm… bueno, supongo que no tiene sentido que te pregunte cómo has estado.

Sully sacudió la cabeza, aún sin poder creer la existencia de la niña.

-Digo, vamos, Tempe, sé que trabajas rápido pero si quiera pudiste haber esperado a irte del muelle después de que me fui.

Brennan hizo una mueca ante su descortés broma.

-Adiós, Sully.

Él detuvo la puerta con la mano cuando ella intentó cerrarla. Molly se encogió, sus deditos clavándose en el hombro de Brennan al sentirse amenazada. Se removió para que la bajaran.

-Mami, abajo, mami, mami, abajo, abajo, ya…

Brennan no la soltó en caso de que saliera corriendo por la puerta abierta. Lanzó una mirada a su izquierda, desde donde oyó a Parker acercarse ante la angustia de su hermana. El niño de once años se acercó con un caminar muy parecido al de su padre y Huesos sonrió.

Parker vio a Sully de arriba abajo, intentando recordar de dónde lo conocía.

-Huh, para alguien que no quería compromisos, te ataste bastante bien, ¿qué no, Tempe?

El niño estiró los brazos para tomar a Molly, no sin antes dibujar una P en su espalda con el dedo, indicándole a la antropóloga que iría por su papá. Brennan le dio a Molly y asintió hacia Parker, viéndolo irse por el pasillo.

-En verdad creo que te tienes que ir Sully, no eres bienvenido aquí, ya no.

Ella entrecerró los ojos al ver que él tenía el descaro de verse incrédulo.

-¿Qué demonios hice?

Brennan sacudió la cabeza; en verdad no quería hacer esto, no ahora, no después de tantos años.

-Nada, Sully, pero no tienes ningún derecho a venir a mi casa, sin invitación y pensar que un ramo de flores baratas va a hacer que todo esté bien entre nosotros. No soy la misma persona que era cuando te fuiste, te superé, soy feliz.

Sully soltó un sonido de incredulidad.

-Sí, ya puedo ver que me superaste. Para alguien que decía que no traería un niño al mundo, cambiaste tu tonada muy rápido.

Brennan frunció el ceño.

-No entiendo qué significa eso, mis gustos musicales no tienen nada que ver con…

-Ah, pero veo que todavía no eres parte de la raza humana.

-¡Suficiente! –la voz de Booth hizo eco en el pasillo mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

La expresión de Sully se torció en ira.

-Bueno, eso explica por qué me tocó trabajo de escritorio en lugar de salir al campo, tenías miedo de que te iba a quitar la chica, Boothy.

Booth llegó hasta Huesos y puso las manos sobre su cintura; rápidamente notó su rigidez y supo que apenas estaba logrando contener sus emociones. Ella lo volteó a ver, informándole que no tenía nada más que decirle a Sully, antes de girarse e irse por el pasillo, dejando a Booth para lidiar con Sully como quisiera.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

Él rió con amargura.

-Vine a decirle a Tempe que había regresado, ver si quería platicar, saber si sabía por qué tú no querías que trabajáramos juntos pero bueno, supongo que ya tengo mi respuesta. Dime, Seels, ¿cuánto tardaste en embarazarla después de que me fui? Porque tengo que dártela, no pensé que tuvieras las agallas.

Booth se acercó un paso, forzando a Sully a hacerse hacia atrás.

-Y debo de decir, me sorprende que se lo haya quedado.

Booth sintió su enojo aumentando.

-Creo que te deberías de ir.

-Papá… la cena está lista.

-De acuerdo, amigo, voy en un momento.

Booth escuchó a Parker irse.

-Aléjate de Huesos, ella no te quiere ver, no está interesada.

La quijada de Sully se tensó.

-Eres un hijo de perra, Seeley, tú sabías que la amaba, sabías que todavía no acababa.

Booth apretó las manos.

-¿Sabía que todavía no habías acabado? Qué… ¿Qué acaso ella es una comida que dejas en la mesa mientras vas al baño? La lastimaste, Sullivan, ella confiaba en ti lo suficiente como para intentarlo y tú decidiste irte a pasear por las islas. Te fuiste, Sully, la dejaste. Tuviste tu oportunidad y la echaste a perder, no hay segundas oportunidades.

-Le pedí irse conmigo, le dije cuanto quería que fuera conmigo pero ella no se quería ir, supongo que ahora se por qué.

Booth bufó.

-Dices quererla mucho, pero ella nunca recibió nada de ti, ni siquiera una carta. En lo que a ella concierne te fuiste del muelle y nunca volviste a pensar en ella, ¿no crees que eso le dolió?

Sully sabía que era verdad, no la había contactado, ni siquiera lo había intentado pero sí pensaba en ella.

-Pensé en ella todas las noches, Booth, la amo.

Booth inclinó la cabeza.

-¿Sí? Bueno tienes una forma graciosa de mostrarlo. La lastimaste mucho, Sully, la abandonaste…

Booth lo vio con fiereza.

-Ella no es el tipo de persona que puedes dejar en una repisa y tranquilamente regresar cuando te conviene; ella merece ser amada constantemente y que se lo demuestren todos los días.

Brennan se acercó a ellos.

-Que es lo que yo estoy haciendo.

Ella sonrió hacia Booth y luego volteó a ver a Sully con disgusto.

-Booth, los niños están esperando para comer.

Él asintió, viéndola alejarse de regreso al comedor.

-Mantente lejos, Sully, sólo vas a lastimarla una vez, ya acabaste. Ella es feliz y yo no dejaré que lo arruines.

Booth cerró la puerta, deslizó los seguros y caminó hacia su familia para cenar.


	14. Chapter 14

**Esta es una traducción de Completing Temperance Brennan de la fabulosa Dream4aSleepyZombie .**

**Link original -s/6726291/1/Completing_Temperance_Brennan**

**Disculpen la tardanza, tuve una situación en mi casa que me impidió escribir un tiempo. Mil disculpas, los updates ya deberían de ser más constantes :).**

**Parker tiene doce en esta historia. Disfrútenla!**

**Gracias a Massycb por "betear" el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13 <strong>

Booth tocó en la puerta de Rebecca el jueves en la tarde y se abrió para mostrarle a la sonriente rubia.

-Hola, él… -volteó atrás para ver a su hijo acercándose por el pasillo-. Ya viene.

-Hola, papá.

Booth le sonrió a su hijo de ahora doce años, que intentaba meter un libro en su mochila ya a rebozar.

-Ey amigo, ¿qué tienes ahí? ¿Todo tu cuarto?

Parker sonrió ante el sarcasmo de su papá.

-Nah, ¿todavía nos vamos a quedar con Huesos hoy?

-Claro que sí, amigo.

-Genial, traje algunos de mis libros viejos de cuentos para Molly, sé que tiene muchos pero uno nunca puede tener suficientes libros, eso es lo que dice Huesos.

Rebecca le sonrió a su ex y pasó la mano por el pelo de su hijo.

-Bueno, tenemos que irnos, vamos a comprar pizzas en el camino, ¿tienes todo?

Parker levantó las cejas y lanzó una mirada a su bolsa, que descansaba junto a su padre.

-Sip, esto va a ser increíble, ¿verdad, papá?

Booth sonrió, levantando el equipaje de su hijo.

-Lo debería de ser, amigo. Vámonos.

Parker besó a su mamá y se acomodó la mochila.

-Te portas bien, Parks. Te quiero.

-También te quiero, mamá. Bye.

Él se despidió con la mano mientras cruzaba el pórtico.

-Volamos de regreso el domingo en la tarde; le daremos de cenar antes de venir a dejarlo.

Rebecca sonrió.

-Que te diviertas, Seeley. Volar con un niño de tres años puede ser… interesante.

Ella se rió y agitó la mano hacia su ex mientras éste torcía los ojos y seguía a su hijo hacia el coche.

Era viernes en la mañana, y Booth, Brennan, Parker y Molly habían llegado al aeropuerto veinte minutos antes, con una espera de media hora frente a ellos. Habían checado su equipaje y obtenido sus pases de primera clase, antes de dirigirse a las tiendas por golosinas para los niños y café para los adultos.

-Huesos, ¿crees que nos podamos sentar en la ventana del avión?

Brennan sonrió.

-Creo que es muy posible, Parker.

El niño sonrió ante esto a su papá y levantó las cejas con emoción.

-¿Yo también, mami?

-Sí, tú también, nena.

Molly sonrió al haber recibido la misma respuesta que Parker; esta cosa de la ventana era obviamente especial si su hermano mayor estaba así de emocionado. Encontraron una mesa y Booth fue por bebidas y comida, dejando a Brennan en la mesa con Parker y Molly.

-Mami, ¿aquí viven los aviones?

Molly había estado leyendo el libro de Burt el avión y ahora creía que todos los aviones tenían personalidades y necesitaban hogares, en lugar de hangares. Parker había apoyado la imaginación de su hermana al decirle que los aviones pequeños eran los hijos de los aviones grandes y que todos vivían felices en el aeropuerto. Brennan en verdad no quería romperle la ilusión de aviones vivientes.

-Sí, los aviones viven aquí, pronto iremos a ver uno.

Booth regresó con una bandeja con bebidas y comida; le dio a Huesos su café, recibió un gracias y luego le pasó a los niños un jugo de manzana a cada uno junto con una galleta antes de poner su café en la mesa y regresar la bandeja a su lugar.

-Entonces Huesos, ¿qué pasa cuando lleguemos a Los Ángeles?

Ella tomó un sorbo de su café y le sonrió a Booth.

-Bueno, Érica tiene arreglado que nos recoja un coche del aeropuerto, entonces tenemos que ir por nuestras cosas y luego ir a buscar a nuestro conductor. Nos llevará al hotel y no tenemos hora de entrada así que cuando sea que lleguemos estará bien.

Booth asintió y tomó otro trago de su café.

-Llegaremos alrededor de las dos de la tarde, vamos a desempacar y podemos salir a explorar un poco, almorzamos y regresamos a la suite para descansar. Tengo que empezar temprano en la mañana, me tendré ir como a las siete y media, mi firma de libros empieza a las diez y debería de terminar un poco antes de la una, pero les enviaré el coche al hotel para que lo usen a donde quieran.

Booth sonrió.

-¿Entonces te puedo secuestrar a la una?

Ella levantó las cejas.

-Bueno, no creo que tengas que llegar a esos extremos, una simple petición por mi compañía bastará.

Booth se rió.

-Ya veremos.

Se inclinó y besó su mejilla suavemente, a lo que Brennan sonrió y se ruborizó ligeramente. La sensación de sus labios contra su piel nunca dejaba de hacerle sentir como si tuviera un ave entre las costillas, pero había experimentado esa sensación por tanto que empezó a temer su partida.

-El siguiente día será básicamente lo mismo, aunque Érica me dijo que la mayoría de los fans irán el primer día y si el segundo día es más tranquilo, debería poder irme antes.

Booth asintió, deseando que pudiera saltarse la firma para tener unas verdaderas vacaciones familiares, pero aceptaba lo que tenía.

-Mami… ¿cómo nos vamos a quedar en el avión? ¿Tiene cinturones?

Brennan sonrió.

-No vamos sobre el avión querida, vamos en él.

La niña abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Cómo nos metemos?

Parker interrumpió.

-Nos sentamos en su panza.

Las cejas de Molly estaban tan arriba que desaparecieron detrás de su fleco. Se veía horrorizada.

-¿Nos come?

Booth contuvo la risa mientras escuchaba la respuesta de Brennan.

-No, nena, el avión no nos come; entramos por una puerta y…

-¿Cómo su om'ligo?

Parker se rió.

-Sí, como su ombligo.

Molly inclinó la cabeza.

-Mami, ¿cómo salimos? ¿El avión nos hace del baño?

Parker cerró los ojos cuando el café de su papá salió disparado de su boca, bañando a los dos niños con el líquido café.

Brennan se rió ante las expresiones de asco en sus rostros mientras veían feo a Booth.

-¡EWW PAPÁ! Eso es asqueroso.

Molly sacudió la cabeza.

-Papi, es muy g'osero escupir la comida.

Lo señaló con el dedo, su rostro en una expresión de desaprobación.

-Lo siento, chicos.

Brennan sacó unas toallitas húmedas de su bolsa y le dio unas a Parker antes de empezar a limpiar a Molly. Parker había recibido la mayor parte de la rociada y su playera estaba manchada con parches de café y tendría que cambiarse. Molly sólo tenía algunas gotitas en su playera pero Brennan siempre cargaba un cambio de ropa. Terminó de limpiarla antes de ponerse de pie.

-Ahorita regreso.

Desapareció entre la multitud, regresando unos minutos después con una bolsa pequeña.

-Vengan los dos.

Hizo un gesto hacia los niños mientras Booth limpiaba la mesa del desastre que había hecho.

-Sólo vamos al baño a cambiarnos.

Ella besó su mejilla y le sonrió antes de levantar a Molly y dirigir a Parker a los baños.

Una vez dentro, Brennan le dio a Parker la bolsa, que vio que dentro había una playra nueva similar a la suya, pero sin las manchas.

-Gracias, Huesos.

Él rápidamente se quitó su playera y se puso la nueva, sin perturbarse por la presencia de Brennan en el cuarto. Huesos cambió la playera de Molly antes de tomar ambas prendas sucias y ponerlas en la bolsa.

-De acuerdo, ¿alguno necesita ir al baño?

Ambos asintieron y Parker dejó que Molly pasara primero. Brennan y Molly esperaron a que Parker saliera y luego los llevó de regreso con Booth.

-Ey, bonita playera, amigo.

Parker sonrió.

-Sí, algo le pasó a la otra.

Vio fijamente, pero con diversión, a su papá.

* * *

><p>El cuarteto fue a su sala y se sentaron cerca de los ventanales, para que Molly pudiera ver a los aviones yendo y viniendo. El anuncio de que su avión empezaría a abordar hizo que se pusieran de pie y se unieran a la fila.<p>

-Mami, ¿qué estamos haciendo?

-Nos estamos formando para subir al avión, corazón.

Molly vio a su alrededor a la gente que se congregaba y jaló la mano de su mamá.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No quiero que me coma, Mami, si dejamos que los otros pasen primero, el avión ya no va a tener hambre.

Booth levantó a Molly, incapaz de resistirlo más tiempo. Algunos pasajeros rieron al oír a la niña y sonrieron cuando escondió el rostro en el cuello de su papá.

Mientras entregaban sus pases de abordar, Molly hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes: habló con un extraño.

-¿Ya desayunó el avión?

La empleada del aeropuerto frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, antes de dirigir su mirada al padre. Booth asintió un "sí" a la mujer y la vio sonreír.

-Umm, sí, recién comido y listo para ir.

Molly vio a la mujer con sospecha pero asintió, relajándose contra el hombro de Booth.

Caminaron por el móvil de embarco y le dieron sus boletos a la aeromoza en la entrada.

-Buenos días, señor, señora, si serían tan amables de seguirme, los llevaré a sus asientos.

Brennan asintió, acostumbrada a la clase alta de los vuelos; Booth caminó detrás de Parker, que iba siguiendo a Brennan. Los llevaron a la parte trasera del avión y detrás de una cortina.

-Wow.

La primera clase del avión se veía más como un salón, con su alfombra negra y sus amplios asientos beige. Un hombre ya estaba sentado y Booth podía ver que estaba tomando ventaja del programa de masaje del asiento.

-Sus asientos están por aquí.

Con un movimiento de mano, indicó los cuatro asientos que estaban frente a frente, dos junto a la ventana y dos junto al pasillo. Brennan sonrió y agradeció a la mujer, que les dijo que regresaría con el menú de bebidas en un momento. Booth puso a Molly en una de las sillas, mientras Parker se sentaba frente a ella, en el otro asiento de la ventana. Parker había estado en un avión varias veces pero nunca en la parte cara y presionó los botones del descansabrazos, haciendo que el asiento se reclinara y luego se enderezara mientras cambiaba las estaciones de radio y hacía que girara en un círculo completo.

La aeromoza regresó y les sonrió.

-De acuerdo, aquí tienen los menús. ¿Desearían audífonos y el set de televisión para los niños?

Brennan asintió.

-Sí, por favor. Estoy segura de que ya que las nubes sean la única distracción la televisión se agradecerá.

La aeromoza asintió.

-Regresaré con las televisiones y si desean ordenar algo, tomaré su orden.

* * *

><p>-Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos al vuelo Q945, Washington DC a Los Ángeles. Antes de iniciar nuestro vuelo y para asegurar su seguridad a bordo, les pedimos un momento para observar nuestra demostración sobre la seguridad en el avión, pero antes permítanme presentarles a la tripulación de la primera clase. A la izquierda se encuentran Erin y Taylor, a mi derecha está Quinn y mi nombre es Sally. Si desea cualquier cosa durante su vuela, presione el botón rojo que se encuentra debajo del descansabrazos.<p>

Parker buscó el botón, inclinando la cabeza en un ángulo extraño y Brennan sonrió cuando Molly imitó a su hermano. La aeromoza empezó su demostración de seguridad y luego tomó su asiento para el despegue.

El avión tembló mientras se movía hacia la pista.

-¿Mami?

La niña la volteó a ver con pánico en el rostro. Brennan se estiró para tomar la mano de Molly, que estaba aferrada al descansabrazos del asiento.

-Está bien, nena. Hablamos de esto, ¿recuerdas que te dije lo que iba a pasar?

Los risos de la pequeña rebotaron cuando asintió.

-Y recuerda, te dije que iba a sonar como un coche ruidoso y se agitaría un poco.

Asintió de nuevo.

-Y no hay nada de qué asustarse.

Volteó a ver a Parker, que estaba sonriendo y viendo por la ventana. Se sentía mal por su hermana, que no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-Ey, Molly, mira.

Ella se estiró, viendo por la ventanilla.

-¿Ves las luces, Molly? Cuando la roja se ponga verde, vamos a empezar a movernos y el avión va a volar en el aire.

Demostró el movimiento con la mano. De pronto, los motores se encendieron y el movimiento brusco del avión forzó a todos hacia delante. Molly vio a sus papás, los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Huesos intentó calmarla, pasando los dedos por las manos de Molly.

-¿Mami?

Las lágrimas cayeron cuando la niña arranco las manos de entre las de Brennan y se cubrió los oídos.

-Está bien, bebé.

Molly está viendo a su mamá, sus gritos de "¡Mamá!" ahogados en los sonidos del avión. Cuando el avión despegó, Molly lloró con más fuerza, los otros tres miembros de la familia inclinándose a consolarla. Fue Booth el que no se pudo contener, desabrochando su cinturón y el de Molly, antes de estirarse y tomarla entre sus brazos para abrazarla mientras regresa a su asiento, abrochando su cinturón de nuevo. La pequeña rodeó su cuello con sus bracitos al instante.

-No quiero, papi… que pare… que pare… quiero que pare…

Booth pasó la mano en círculos sobre su espalda, sintiendo sus lágrimas calientes mojar su cuello, haciéndole desear poder decirle al capitán que detenga el avión.

-Está bien, princesa. Papi está aquí, papi está aquí, te tengo, princesa.

Molly lo apretó con fuerza, mientras el avión temblaba un poco antes de nivelarse. Brennan se inclinó tanto lo que pudo, acariciando el pelo de su hija.

-Pa… papi…

La pequeña sollozó en silencio, su respiración impedida por las lágrimas.

-Está bien, princesa.

Una aeromoza se acercó con una sonrisa amigable y una expresión compasiva.

-¿Les puedo traer algo? Tenemos algunas galletas y paletas. Me parece que también tenemos chocolates.

Brennan sonrió.

-Ay, gracias; una galleta sería perfecto, ¿tendrán agua fría también, por favor?

La aeromoza asintió y se fue por el pasillo. El signo de cinturón se apagó y Booth desabrochó el suyo, poniéndose de pie con su hija no oficial entre los brazos. La arrulló suavemente, recuerdos de un Parker de tres años llenando su cabeza.

Molly enterró el rostro en el pecho de su papá; estaba calientito y la hacía sentir a salvo. Intentó mantener los ojos abiertos pero su constante balanceo y el hecho de que estuviera cansada no le dieron oportunidad.

La aeromoza regresó y sonrió ante la ahora silenciosa niña, durmiéndose en los brazos de su padre. En silencio admiró la forma en la que la sostenía como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo para él, con un brazo alrededor de su hombro y su mano contra el torso de ella, soportando la mayor parte de su peso y el otro brazo alrededor de sus muslos, girando todo el cuerpo hacia él. Ella se veía segura y cómoda y más que eso, se veía feliz.

La aeromoza le dio el agua y la galleta a Brennan con una sonrisa.

-¿Es su primera vez volando?

-Sí, perdón por la molestia.

La aeromoza sacudió la cabeza-. Está bien; volar puede asustar bastante a algunos, especialmente a los más chicos.

Brennan asintió. Le lanzó una mirada a Parker que estaba sentado en silencio viéndolo todo y decidió que era hora de darle un poco de atención.

-Ey, Parker ¿quieres algo de tomar?

Ella le hizo señas de que se acercara y vio como se le iluminaba el rostro ante la atención. Se sentó junto a ella y se inclinó para ver el menú. Huesos susurró contra su oído.

-Pide lo que quieras.

La volteó a ver.

-Molly va a estar dormida, entonces puedes pedir lo que quieras, no algo para darle gusto.

Parker se ruborizó y asintió-. ¿Puedo pedir una coca?

Ella sonrió y volteó a ver a la aeromoza para asentir.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?

Parker sacudió la cabeza.

-No, gracias.

Brennan se veía sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

Ella le puso la mano contra la frente.

-Nada de comida, ¿estás bien?

Parker se rió y la quitó la mano de su frente, pero no la soltó, aún después de que la aeromoza se hubiera ido. Brennan inclinó la cabeza mientras Parker jugaba con sus dedos; pasó las yemas sobre su anillo y sonrió.

-Parker… ¿estás bien?

Él levantó la mirada y asintió.

-Sí, sólo estoy muy feliz, ma… Huesos.

Los ojos de Brennan se agrandaron ante su desliz y agachó la cabeza rápidamente para tener tiempo de controlar su reacción. La idea de que Parker la llamara mamá después de tantos años la aterrorizaba, pero al mismo tiempo le dejaba un sentimiento de orgullo y satisfacción, al ser aceptada en el corazón del niño que amaba como un hijo.

-Perdón, Huesos, yo… yo no quería…

Ella lo volteó a ver y se dio cuenta que él pensaba que ella estaba enojada por su resbalón.

-Parker, nada me haría más feliz que ser llamada mamá por ti, pero lo prudente sería hablar con tu papá primero para ver que piensa.

Parker asintió y le lanzó una mirada a su papá, que todavía estaba abrazando a Molly y hablándole en voz baja.

El resto del viaje pasó de varias formas para la familia. La aeromoza les había llevado cobijas y Molly estaba dormida en su asiento, Parker estaba viendo una película con la mano en la de Huesos y Booth estaba sentado frente a Brennan, los pies de ella sobre los muslos de él, mientras le daba masaje en las pantorrillas y Huesos lo observaba con una sonrisa.

Parándose de su asiento, Huesos se disculpó para ir al baño y besó a Booth cuando lo pasó.

Parker volteó a ver a su hermana que dormía tranquilamente. Le puso pausa a su película y se quitó los audífonos antes de voltearse hacia su papá.

-Papá, estuve pensando.

Booth volteó a verlo y levantó las cejas.

-Eso suena peligroso, amigo.

Parker torció los ojos.

-Está bien, ¿qué tienes en la cabeza?

-¿Huesos?

Booth frunció el ceño.

-¿Hizo algo que te molestó o…?

Parker se veía incrédulo.

-No, Huesos es genial, papá. La quiero mucho.

Booth asintió sin entender a dónde quería llegar su hijo.

-Bueno, ¿qué pasa?

-Nada pasa, sólo tengo una pregunta.

Booth asintió.

-Bueno, escúpelo.

-¿Tú o mamá se enojarían si llamara Huesos mamá? Casi lo hice antes por accidente, y lo he dicho otras veces, también.

Booth sonrió.

-¿Llamas a Drew papá?

Booth sabía que sí.

-A veces, pero no quiero a Drew como a ti o a Huesos o a mamá, pero no quiero que nadie se enoje conmigo.

Booth se estiró y le pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Te digo qué, aguanta esto un rato más y mañana, cuando Huesos vaya a su firma, puedes llamar a tu mamá y preguntar.

Parker asintió.

-De acuerdo.

Brennan regresó justo cuando Molly estaba despertando; la niña dándose la vuelta y estirándose tranquilamente.

-Mami.

Brennan le quitó un mechón de pelo del rostro y sonrió.

-Sí, nena, ¿dormiste bien?

La pequeña se sentó y se pasó las manos por los ojos tiernamente.

-Mami, baño.

Brennan levantó a la niña y la llevó a la dirección de la que venía.

Cuando regresaron, Booth estaba doblando las cobijas que Molly había usado. La niña corrió por el pasillo, riendo mientras chocaba con los muslos de Booth y rodeándolos con sus delgados brazos.

-Papi, mira.

Ella extendió la mano hacia él mientras él se inclinaba.

-La señora me dio una 'stampa.

Booth sonrió, pasando un dedo sobre el cuadrado de plástico en su piel.

-Wow, princesa, eres una suertuda.

Molly sonrió y caminó hacia el asiento, en donde puso una mano sobre la pierna de Parker. El niño se quitó los audífonos y sonrió.

-Hey, Molly, ¿qué pasa?

Ella levantó las cejas y puso su mano sobre su regazo.

-Tengo una 'stampa.

Parker fingió estar impresionado para darle gusto a su hermana, sabiendo que la pequeña carita feliz la hacía sentirse especial.

-Increíble.

Molly sonrió y regresó a su mamá. La pequeña levantó los brazos y esperó a ser cargada hacia el abrazo de su mami de nuevo.

Las aeromozas pasaron recolectando basura y avisándoles a los pasajeros su inminente llegada. Las cobijas y televisiones fueron recolectadas, y se les dieron toallas calientes a quienes las pidieron. Brennan tomó una y, con Molly en su regazo, la puso sobre la cabeza de su hija. Molly se rió mientras su mamá jugaba con ella, jalando la toalla antes de ponérselo sobre el rostro de nuevo.

Booth sonrió al ver a Molly y a Huesos jugar, Brennan estaba soplando contra las mejillas rosadas de Molly, mientras ésta reía encantada y se empujaba contra su mamá. Huesos sonrió mientras enroscaba los brazos alrededor del torso de Molly y la inclinaba hacia atrás, haciéndole cosquillas antes de acomodarla de nuevo.

El signo de cinturón se iluminó y se les pidió asegurarse de que las sillas estuvieran enderezadas. Brennan dio unas paletas a Parker y Molly para ayudar con sus oídos tapados mientras aterrizaban, además de que funcionaban como una fabulosa distracción.

Molly soltó un gritito cuando las llantas tocaron el piso y volteó a ver a su mamá, pidiendo una explicación. Brennan sonrió y levantó las cejas juguetonamente, ganándose una risa de su hija. Parker rompió el silencio y le dijo a Molly que viera por la ventana. La pequeña rápidamente se olvidó del inestable transporte y se perdió en el ambiente exterior al igual que su hermano.

Booth fue el primero en ponerse de pie; no podía esperar para bajarse del avión a pesar de lo cómodo de la primera clase, aún era una lata que lo había mantenido encerrado por más de cinco horas y era hora de la libertad.

-Oh, Parker, agarra tus cosas amigo, vámonos.

Brennan se puso de pie y desabrochó el cinturón de Molly.

-¿A dónde vamos, mami?

-Nos vamos a bajar del avión, ¿qué no quieres ver afuera?

Molly asintió con entusiasmo y se puso de pie.

-¿Quieres caminar, princesa?

Ella vio a su alrededor hacia las otras personas en el avión y sacudió la cabeza. Booth la levantó de nuevo. Parker vio a Huesos tomar su bolsa y revisar que no habían dejado nada atrás, una vez satisfecha, Parker tomó su mano y sonrió cuando ella se la apretó sin dudar.

Esperaron a que los otros pasajeros de primera clase salieran antes de moverse. Booth suspiró cuando salieron hacia el puente.

-Oh, se siente bien estar fuera de esa cosa.

Brennan sonrió, entrelazando los dedos de su mano libre con los de Booth. Su palma estaba contra la de ella mientras se dirigían a la terminal de vuelos domésticos del aeropuerto de Los Ángeles y empezaban su primer viaje como familia.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

-Buenas tardes, Dra. Brennan, mi nombre es Rolf. Erica me pidió que los escoltara al Palacio.

Brennan asintió y levantó la mano hacia Booth.

-Él es mi…

Nunca había tenido que decir las palabras en voz alta y sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban ante la idea del ligeramente inadecuado título.

-…novio Booth, su hijo Parker y mi hija Molly.

Rolf asintió y sonrió con amabilidad antes de tomar su equipaje y ponerlo dentro de la cajuela de la limosina.

-Guau, Huesos… ¿siempre te dan una limo?

Brennan sonrió ante el tono de sorpresa.

-Usualmente, sí.

Ella notó que el agente la veía con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Vamos, entra.

Booth puso a Molly en el piso y la ayudó a subir, hizo un gesto hacia Parker para que se metiera y después, siendo el caballero que es, esperó a Huesos. Los sonidos de emoción de Parker salieron de la puerta abierta e hicieron que Booth se sintiera un poco más ansioso por subirse y ver cómo vivía "la otra mitad".

Brennan puso las manos en los hombros de su compañero y se puso de puntitas para besarlo con gentileza en los labios, los brazos de Booth rodeando su cintura y acercándola a él antes de besarla una vez más con un firme abrazo.

El limo tenía quemacocos, que estaba abierto y tenía a Molly encantada mientras veía las nubes pasar sobre el techo del carro. Parker miraba por la ventana, feliz mientras observaba los altos edificios, las calles más angostas y llenas que las de DC y los enormes edificios hacían parecer que se estaban doblando bajo el peso.

-Wow, mira, el signo de Hollywood, lo había visto en películas, genial.

Brennan sonrió ante la emoción del niño de doce años desde su lugar junto a Booth, sobre el que descansaba su cabeza. Booth no estaba poniendo atención en la vista, estaba tan feliz con la mujer que siempre había querido bajo su brazo, acurrucada contra su costado, la mano descansando sobre su cadera con los dedos acariciando su piel en donde la playera se había subido accidentalmente, mientras ella posaba una mano en su muslo y la otra se entrelazaba con la de él.

-Desearía que no tuvieras que ir a la firma, todos podríamos pasar los días juntos.

Ella sonrió y se apretó contra él, la idea de los cuatro paseando y divirtiéndose era algo que deseaba con intensidad y les había organizado una sorpresa.

El coche desaceleró al acercarse a una entrada circular grande, antes de detenerse completamente. Parker se desabrochó el cinturón y ayudó a su hermana a hacer lo mismo, ambos se enderezaron y esperaron a sus padres.

-Ma… Huesos, ¿vamos a comer ahorita?, ya tengo hambre.

Brennan sonrió, mientras Booth le apretaba la mano ante el desliz de su hijo.

-Yo también mami, tengo hambre.

Brennan asintió.

-Bueno, vamos a dejar las cosas en nuestro cuarto y luego salimos a comer, mientras tengan estas.

Sacó dos barras de granola de su bolsa y le dio una a cada uno. Booth estaba a punto de quejarse que también tenía hambre pero ella le dio una antes de que terminara de abrir la boca. Él le besó la mejilla con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Eres la mejor.

Ella se rió y lo empujó hacia la puerta abierta. El botones tomó sus maletas y caminaron hacia el opulento vestíbulo del hotel. Booth se maravilló ante el fulgor del "Palacio". Pisos y paredes de mármol los rodeaban con detalles dorados en cada azulejo, altos pilares de mármol alineados en ambos lados, rompiendo su patrón por dos elevadores del lado izquierdo. Un enorme tapiz rojo y dorado colgaba detrás del escritorio circular de caoba con enormes floreros de cristal decorando el cuarto. Sillas igualmente de caoba con asientos rojos delineaban ambas paredes y se deslizaban entre los pilares mientras una gran fuente burbujeaba en el centro, aguas cristalinas fluyendo de la estatua.

Brennan se acercó al escritorio y sonrió mientras Booth se quedaba atrás con los niños; Molly se había acercado a la fuente y veía el agua con emoción.

Booth se acercó a ella, listo para detenerla si decidía meterse al agua.

-Papi, mira, pececitos.

Booth se sentó en el borde y le sonrió a la niña, que tenía una manita sumergida en el agua.

-Así es, princesa, ¿puedes contarlos?

Ella asintió.

-Sip, hay uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?

Lo volteó a ver con una mueca.

-No se quedan quietos, papi.

Él se rió.

-No, no mucho.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

Booth levantó la cara para ver a su hijo hablando en el celular que le acababa de prestar.

-Estoy seguro mamá, no voy a cambiar de opinión, siempre he querido llamarla así.

Él sonrió.

-Sip, acabamos de llegar al hotel, se ve muy elegante. Sí, ya sé.

Torció los ojos y su padre se rió.

-Sí, hasta luego mamá.

Él asintió aunque ella no pudiera verla.

-También te quiero.

Terminó la llamada y regresó con su papá y Molly.

-x-x-

El pent-house era espectacular y la decoración era, en su mayoría, una continuación del lobby, con mármol cubriendo los pisos, tapices colgando de las paredes y amplias ventanas de piso a techo. Brennan supuso que el hotel estaba bien llamado así.

-¿Papi, es nuestra nueva casa?

Booth se acomodó a la niña entre los brazos y le dirigió una sonrisa.

-No, princesa, sólo estamos de visita, regresaremos a casa en unos días.

Molly vio a su alrededor, había muchas ventanas y se veían los edificios de afuera. Se apretó contra su papá, consiente que no se acercaría mucho al vidrio, por miedo de caer.

El botones dejó la suite con una sonrisa y le dedicó un movimiento de cabeza a Brennan, que cerró la puerta con seguro.

-Bueno, vamos a acomodar las cosas y luego salimos a buscar en donde comer.

Booth hizo por poner a Molly en el piso, pero ella se aferró a él, insegura en el nuevo entorno.

-No papi, yo me quedo contigo.

Booth asintió y se enderezó, casi sintiendo las inseguridades de Molly irradiar de ella.

-¡GUAU! ¿PUEDO TENER ESTE CUARTO?

La voz de Parker hizo eco en el pent-house y Booth siguió el sonido. Sonrió al ver a su hijo sentado en una enorme cama tamaño King rodeado de decoraciones en azules, blancos y beige, que le daban al cuarto una sensación náutica.

Había un baño privado anexado y un closet junto al mismo. Brennan se les unió después de un momento, su mano deslizándose sobre el antebrazo que sostenía a Molly.

-El cuarto de Molly es el de al lado y el nuestro es el de enfrente.

Booth sonrió. Habían compartido cuarto con frecuencia desde que decidieron ser más que amigos, pero su relación todavía no había sido consumada, decidiendo mejor ir lento. Ambos sabían que una vez que cruzaran ese puente, no había vuelta atrás.

-¿Quieres ver tu cuarto, nena?

La niña asintió y se dirigieron hacia allá. Brennan abrió la puerta siguiente y entraron.

-Mami, mira, es amarillo.

Brennan le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Eso veo, ¿te gusta este cuarto?

Molly levantó las cejas.

-Pero me gu'ta mi cuarto morado, mami.

Se sentó en la cama con Molly en las piernas.

-Bueno, el cuarto morado todavía es tuyo, amor. Este sólo es prestado.

Molly vio a su alrededor antes de bajarse de su mami y subirse al colchón.

-Esta cama es grande, mami.

Brennan asintió.

-Sí es más grande, va a haber mucho espacio para osito y perrito aquí.

Molly sonrió.

-¿Y mami?

-Nop, mami y papi van a estar en otro cuarto. Vamos, te lo enseño.

Iba a inclinarse a levantar a Molly de nuevo, pero al parecer la niña había olvidado que estaba en un lugar extraño, pues bajó de la cama de un brinco y tomó la mano de su mamá.

Cuando entraron al cuarto de Brennan y Booth, éste estaba recostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados y las manos detrás de la cabeza. Brennan sonrió, levantando un dedo a la boca para que Molly no hiciera ruido. Después, Huesos la levantó y la llevó en silencio hacia la cama. Sabía que él estaba despierto, pero fingía por Molly.

-Mami, shh, papi está durmiendo.

-Ya sé, ¿lo quieres despertar?

Molly asintió con entusiasmo y Brennan la bajó sobre el colchón.

-Bríncale encima.

Brennan vio una sonrisita en los labios de su compañero. Molly se veía un poco insegura.

-Di rarrr, Molly.

Molly se volteó hacia su papi y sonrió, de pronto lanzándose sobre él con un grito.

-Rarrr…

Booth se sentó de golpe, sosteniéndola con los brazos para que no se cayera.

-Whoa…

Molly se rió.

-¿Te espanté, papi?

Booth sonrió y presionó su frente contra la de ella.

-Así es, princesa.

Le dio la vuelta y empezó a hacerle cosquillas mientras ella pateaba y se encogía. Él se detuvo de pronto y bajó la mirada hacia la niña antes de susurrar ruidosamente.

-Ey, Molly, tengo una idea.

Ella dejó de moverse y puso atención.

-¡Ve por MAMÁ!

Brennan empezó a correr fuera del cuarto, pero fue tomada por la cintura y levantada.

-¡No! ¡Booth, no! ¡Ahh!

Parker salió de su cuarto para ver qué pasaba y sonrió al ver a los tres riendo en la cama, Huesos bajo su papá y Molly. Parker fácilmente podía ver que su papá apenas estaba sosteniendo a Huesos, estaban actuando por Molly. Brennan vio a Parker y extendió una mano hacia él.

-Parker, ven a ayudarme.

Él sonrió por un Segundo antes de correr y unirse a la diversión, era un tonto juego de niños, pero a veces es lindo jugar y si Huesos pensaba que estaba bien, entonces él supuso que estaba bien.

Rolf llevó a la familia a un restaurante a quince minutos de distancia. Fue invitado a unírseles, pero él sólo les dio su número y les dijo que regresaría cuando lo llamaran.

Molly tomó la mano de Parker mientras Booth sostenía la puerta abierta para ellos, al instante fueron recibidos por un muchacho en patines.

-Hola, niños y niñas, bienvenidos al restaurante en patines, mi nombre es Seb y es un gusto atenderles.

Seb vio a la niña pequeña y sonrió. Le recordaba a su sobrina y le encantaban los niños. Se acuclilló con la intención de saludarla pero fue detenido por su hermano mayor y obviamente protector que se puso frente a ella, impidiendo que se le acercara. Seb levantó las manos.

-Whoa, amiguito, sólo quería decir hola.

Parker no se movió, sintiendo los dedos de Molly clavándose en su cintura y vio con molestia al joven que seguía esperando. Seb se puso de pie y se rió, sintiéndose un poco incómodo.

-Protector, ¿verdad?

Levantó las cejas hacia Booth, que estaba apretando el hombro de Parker con orgullo.

-Sip.

Seb tomó unos menús y les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran.

-Sí, bueno, su mesa está por aquí.

Huesos levantó a Molly y la cargó, consciente que la niña se sentía abrumada.

Música disco sonaba de una vieja rocola y el piso negro y blanco le recordaba a Booth cuando era niño y salía a cenar con su familia, aunque esas tardes con frecuencia terminaban con lágrimas. Había una barra plateada a lo largo de la pared lateral con banco acolchonados rojos, cada uno a un metro de distancia.

Brennan puso a Molly en el asiento y Parker se deslizó junto a ella, bloqueando a su hermana de la vista de Seb.

Booth se sentí en el asiento frente a los niños, seguido de Huesos que prefería estar en el exterior de la mesa. Seb dejó los menús en la mesa y miró a la familia frente a él.

-¿Quisieran ordenar algo de beber?

Ambos adultos voltearon a ver a Parker y Molly.

-¿Tienen malteadas de fresa?

Seb sonrió.

-Claro que sí, amigo, ¿quisieras helado extra con eso?

Parker sacudió la cabeza.

-No, gracias.

El muchacho asintió, anotando la orden.

-¿Y la señorita?

Seb vio como la niña se escondía detrás de su hermano cuando se le habló. Parecía más que tímida, se veía asustada.

-Ella querrá lo mismo.

Parker respondió y se dio la vuelta para intentar jalar a Molly de su espalda. Brennan sonrió al ver que Parker tranquilizaba a su hermana. Seb no discutió, sólo obedeció al niño cuando el padre asintió. Brennan y Booth ordenaron un té helado cada uno y una jarra de agua con cuatro vasos.

-Mami, ¿por qué tiene ruedas en los zapatos?

Brennan sonrió.

-Se llaman patines, nena. Son zapatos especiales.

Molly vio a otra mesera pasar patinando junto a su mesa.

-¿Pero por qué, mami?

Brenan volteó a ver a Booth, un poco insegura de cómo responder, ya que ella no se explicaba por qué en un restaurante tendrían a su personal patinando mientras cargaban pilas de comida caliente en charolas. Booth sonrió ante la confusión de su novia.

-Es parte de su trabajo, princesa, trabajan aquí.

La expresión en el rostro de Molly claramente mostraba lo tonto que lo consideraba y sólo hizo reír a Booth. En verdad era muy parecida a Temperance.

-¿Es fácil usarlos?

Booth sacudió la cabeza.

-Te acostumbras, amor, pero al principio es difícil.

-¿Qué pasa si se caen y los regañan por tirar algo?

Booth sonrió.

-No lo sé princesa, esperemos que no se caigan hoy.

Ella asintió y se encogió sobre su asiento cuando el hombre regresó con sus bebidas.

Seb les tomó la orden y se alejó patinando de nuevo.

-Y, ¿qué quieren hacer esta tarde, salir de compras, pasear, preguntarle a Rolf si conoce algún lugar padre?

Todos escucharon a Booth mientras lanzaba ideas al aire.

-Papá, sabías que LA tienen un centro de ciencias, podemos ir por favor, Jimmy, de mi clase fue y dijo que fue increíble, tienen cosas muy padres con las que puedes jugar y es para niños de todas las edades, entonces también le va a gustar a Molly…

Brennan interrumpió.

-Parker podemos ir al centro ciencias, pero iremos porque tú quieres ir, no siempre tiene que ser algo que le guste a Molly, podemos hacer y comprar cosas que te gusten a ti.

Parker sintió lágrimas arder en sus ojos, volteó a ver a su papá que veía a Huesos con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, Parker regresó su atención a ella.

-No quiero que Molly se aburra o…

Brennan dobló su dedo índice hacia él.

-Ven aquí.

Ella se giró, dejando sus piernas de lado mientras Parker se paraba frente a ella. Ella separó las rodillas y él se acercó más mientras las manos de la antropóloga capturaban sus bíceps.

-Parker, amor, le has dado mucho a Molly desde que la conociste, no creas que no he notado todo lo que haces por ella y yo… bueno, todos lo apreciamos Parker, pero también necesitamos hacer cosas que sean sobre ti. Puedes querer y pedir cosas también, no queremos que sacrifiques nada por tu hermana. Es genial que quieras compartir, amor, pero también es importante que no dejes de hacer cosas por ella, ¿de acuerdo?

Parker la vio a los ojos y le sonrió con calidez.

-Gracias Hue… mamá.

Él se inclinó y la abrazó mientras su papá le acariciaba el pelo con una mano. Brennan sintió lágrimas arder en sus ojos mientras intentaba desesperadamente controlar sus emociones. Escuchar a Parker llamarla así era literalmente algo que había soñado por mucho tiempo. Amaba al hijo de su mejor amigo como si fuera propio y saber que la consideraba así, que la llamara mamá la hacía sentir honrada. Booth les dio unos momentos antes de hablar.

-Bueno, al centro de ciencias entonces.

Parker sonrió, besando la mejilla de Huesos antes de regresar a su asiento, junto a su cariñosa hermana.

-x-x-

Su comida llegó y todos empezaron a comer, hambrientos después del largo viaje. Molly comió lo que pudo y luego empujó su plato lejos de ella.

-Mami, ya e'toy llena.

Brennan sonrió.

-Bueno, quédate ahí sentada hasta que acabemos, ¿de acuerdo?

Molly asintió y se relajó sobre su asiento con una sonrisa, cuando vio a su papi haciéndole caras chistosas. Brennan levantó la mirada al oír la risa de su hija y al verla observando a Booth, lo volteó a ver, sólo para ver la expresión neutral de alguien disfrutando su comida. Ella bajó los ojos a su plato y siguió comiendo, para ser interrumpida por las risitas de Molly de nuevo. Parker estaba frunciendo el ceño y veía a su hermana y papá, intentando entender de qué se estaba riendo.

-¿Booth?

Él le dirigió una sonrisa.

-¿Sí, qué pasa?

Ella le dirigió una mirada llena de sospecha, intentando leer sus facciones para ver si estaba jugando con la niña y haciéndola parecer un poco loca. Él frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien, Huesos?

Ella sonrió de golpe al ver el brillo juguetón detrás de sus ojos.

-Sí, estoy bien.

Booth le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa antes de guiñarle un ojo y regresar a su comida.

Brennan observó a Molly, que veía a Booth con adoración, mientras esperaba a que hiciera otra cara. Ella pensó que Booth en verdad había aceptado el rol de padre para Molly, la pequeña estaba cómoda con él e incluso era sarcástica de vez en cuando. Booth se había ganado su confianza y no haría nada para dañar dicha fe. También había notado que él había usado varias de esas técnicas en ella cuando recién iniciaron. Ella había sido muy parecida a Molly y aunque le había tomado al agente mucho más tiempo pasar sus barreras, dificultándole a Booth demostrarle quién era en realidad, ella había terminado entendiendo que él siempre estaría junto a ella y nunca la abandonaría.

Parker empujó su plato hacia el centro de la mesa y se relajó sobre su asiento, las manos descansando sobre su estómago.

-Ugh… creo que comí demasiado.

Brennan sonrió.

-¿Tú? ¿Comer demasiado? Nunca.

Ella torció los ojos juguetonamente y soltó una risita cuando él le lanzó una papa. Brennan la levantó de su plato y se la echó a la boca mientras levantaba una ceja.

Booth sonrió y volteó a ver a su hijo.

-¿Estás seguro que comiste lo suficiente?

El niño rubio agrandó los ojos y asintió.

-Sí, voy a explotar.

Molly se hizo hacia atrás y puso las manos sobre su pancita, imitando a su hermano mayor.

-Sí, voy a 'plotar.

Todos rieron y Parker la rodeó con un brazo, acercándola para abrazarla con cariño.

-Bueno, si ya acabaste, lleva a Molly al baño de discapacitados y lávense las manos, por favor.

Booth señaló con la mirada la cátsup que cubría los dedos de la niña y Parker asintió antes de ponerse de pie.

-Venga, Molly. Vamos a lavarnos las manos.

Molly salió de su asiento a gatas y brincó al piso antes de tomar la mano de Parker con una de sus pegajosas manitas. Huesos se rió ante su mueca y los vio alejarse. Sintiendo una mano sobre su hombro, volteó el rostro con una sonrisa lista.

-Hola, tú.

-Hola.

Booth le quitó el cabello de la frente con una mano, acomodando los mechones detrás de su oreja.

-¿Ya te dije hoy lo hermosa que eres?

Ella se puso roja y agachó la cabeza. Booth soltó una carcajada ante su timidez.

-Te lo juro Huesos, eres preciosa.

Ella levantó la mirada a la de él.

-Booth…

Antes de Booth, nunca la habían llamado hermosa a menos que fuera precursor del sexo, nunca en la manera espontánea en la que lo decía Booth. Ella sonrió al pensar en la semana anterior, cuando estaban afuera del tribunal por un caso y ella había tomado un sorbo de café de su vaso de poliestireno, cuando él sólo escupió las palabras: Dios, eres hermosa, Huesos. Ella también se había ruborizado entonces, insegura de cómo responder sin que sonara egoísta o soberbio como Sweets se lo había señalado.

-No me veas así, Temperance. Es verdad, sabes que yo no miento.

Ella se vio salvada de responder cuando sus labios tomaron los de ella en un beso gentil. Su palma se posó sobre su mejilla y acarició la piel debajo de su oído con el pulgar. Él estaba a punto de profundizar el beso cuando escuchó.

-Ah, este… ummm. ¿Papá?

Ambos adultos se hicieron hacia atrás, Parker los observaba con una sonrisa.

-¿Alguna vez se aburrirán de besarse?

Booth sonrió.

-Nop, lo siento, niño.

Parker sonrió feliz. Había estado tan agradecido cuando su papá y Huesos al fin se habían juntado y le agradecía a Dios escuchar sus plegarias después de tanto tiempo. Huesos tomó una papa del plato de Booth y la mordió rápidamente antes de que él pudiera protestar, pero al verlo reír, supo que no le importaba y tomó otra.

La familia platicó felizmente por media hora mientras esperaban que Rolf regresara. Brennan pagó la cuenta con la tarjeta de Erica y se dirigieron a su elegante transporte, listos para disfrutar sus mini vacaciones.


	16. Chapter 16

**Esta es una traducción de Completing Temperance Brennan de Dream4aSleepyZombie.**

**Link original - s/6726291/1/Completing-Temperance-Brennan**

**Parker tiene doce en esta historia.**

**Disculpen la tardanza, estos capítulos están enormes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>

Rolf sonrió mientras lanzaba una mirada por el espejo retrovisor de la limosina; había recogido a la feliz familia y la llevaba al Centro de Ciencias de California. Parker y la Dra. Brennan se veían particularmente emocionados y hablaban rápidamente entre ellos. Se estaba preguntando si Molly se había quedado dormida cuando la oyó hablar.

-¿Mami?

Brennan volteó a ver a su hija.

-Sí, bebé.

-Mami, me duele mi pie.

Brennan frunció el ceño.

-¿Te lo lastimaste?

Molly sacudió la cabeza e intentó sacarse el zapato, pero soltó un grito de dolor. Ya con la atención de su familia, los vio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Brennan miró por la ventana; se habían detenido en un semáforo.

-Ven aquí, bebé. Quítate el cinturón… rápido.

Parker la ayudó a desabrocharse y la tomó de la mano mientras la ayudaba a llegar con su mamá. Brennan tomó a Molly por la cintura y la subió a su regazo, acomodando el cinturón sobre ambas. Booth sostuvo su tobillo con mucho cuidado y empezó a quitarle la sandalia. Ella lloriqueó un poco mientras él trabajaba. Al fin logrando remover el zapato, Booth vio una irritación sobre su empeine. Brennan torció la boca y abrazó a la niña.

-Ay, princesa, ¿quieres que papi lo bese?

Molly asintió y vio a Booth besar su pequeño pie.

-¿Mejor?

Ella sonrió un poco y asintió de nuevo. Huesos hurgó en su bolsa por la toallita húmeda que siempre cargaba. Sacó la bolsa de plástico y sacó la tela rosada antes de ponerla sobre la piel irritada. Booth analizaba el interior del zapato de Molly.

-¿Booth?

Él levantó la mirada.

-Sí, yo… la etiqueta está cosida en el cuero, creo que eso es lo que le molesta, quería intentar…

Huesos le pasó una navaja de bolsillo.

-Debiste de haber sido soldado Huesos, siempre vienes preparada.

Ella sonrió y regresó su atención a su hija.

-¿Qué hace papi?

-Va a arreglar tu zapato para que ya no te duela.

-x-x-

Parker subió corriendo por las escaleras del Centro de Ciencias de California, desbordando de emoción; había querido ir ahí por mucho tiempo, sus amigos le habían contado historias increíbles, de caminar por túneles enormes bajo tierra y agua, viendo los ecosistemas que usualmente no puedes ver. No podía esperar a ver la exhibición aérea y espacial. El cuarto de descomposición sonaba increíble y se preguntó si sería tan genial como Jimmy le había dicho. La mamá de Jimmy había tomado fotos de su hijo haciendo experimentos y pudo ver la autopsia de un pulpo.

-Parker, más lento –lo llamó Booth al ver la excitación de su hijo, ante la indulgente sonrisa de Brennan.

Booth volteó a ver a su novia y sacudió la cabeza.

-Es tu culpa, ¿sabes?

Al no saber de lo que hablaba, ella frunció el ceño.

-La obsesión loca por la ciencia, es toda tu culpa.

Brennan se enderezó, orgullosa.

-Bueno, es agradable saber que le puedo enseñar algo a uno de ustedes.

Ella sonrió burlona ante su expresión de falso enojo y se acurrucó contra él cuando la rodeó con su brazo.

-Vamos, lo quiero ver todo antes de que cierre.

Booth volteó a ver el letrero con los horarios y sonrió.

-Amigo, cierra a las nueve. No creo que tengamos problema.

Parker inclinó la cabeza.

-No puedes apresurar a la ciencia, papá.

Brennan se rió al oír sus propias palabras en la boca de Parker, dándole una curiosa sensación de triunfo. Booth sólo sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió a la señorita de la taquilla.

-Hola, bienvenidos al Centro de Ciencias.

Booth asintió.

-Hola, cuatro boletos por favor.

-¿Cuántos años tiene su hija?

-Tres, ¿hay límite de edad o algo?

La señorita sonrió.

-No, pero sí entra gratis.

La empleada imprimió los boletos después de tomar la tarjeta de crédito que Huesos le dio.

-Gracias.

-Diviértanse.

Booth gruñó y torció los ojos, pensando _poco probable _para sus adentros. Le pasó los volteos a Huesos, cambiándose a Molly de brazo y tomando la mano de su novia con la mano libre.

-x-x-

Parker había estado caminando por media hora, completamente maravillado, cuando Huesos regresó de su "ida al baño". Booth sabía que estaba planeando algo e inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad.

-Parker.

El niño se giró de la placa que observaba.

-Ven conmigo, rápido.

Se apresuró a llegar a ella y la tomó de la mano al tiempo que la antropóloga lo jalaba a su lado.

-Huesos… ¿a dónde vamos?

-Vamos, ya verás.

Corrió un poco para ir al paso de ella, riendo ante sue moción. Booth los seguía con Molly un poco detrás, una sonrisa en sus labios al saber que había organizado algo especial para Parker. Subieron por las escaleras al tercer piso y entraron a la "Sala Aérea de la Fundación Mark Taper". Parker volteó a ver al techo, del que colgaban grandes modelos de aviones suspendidos con guías de metal que no parecían ser lo suficientemente fuertes para sostenerlos.

-Vamos, Parker.

Llegaron con un hombre en uniforme rojo que los esperaba con una sonrisa.

-Hola, tú debes de ser Parker.

Parker asintió y sacudió la mano del hombre.

-Mi nombre es Greg. Tu mamá me dijo que te gusta mucho la ciencia.

La única reacción de Parker a la suposición de Greg del rol maternal de Huesos fue una sonrisa que igualaba la de Huesos.

-Sip.

Greg asintió.

-Bueno, Parker, ¿qué me dirías si te dijera que hay una manera de probar las leyes de la gravedad?

Parker sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Cómo?

Greg se giró y señaló arriba, hacia un cable de metal que cruzaba el cuarto.

-Allá arriba.

Parker siguió su mirada, al igual que Molly y Booth.

-Una cuerda floja, ¿voy a caminar por ahí?

-Aún mejor, vas a cruzar sobre una bicicleta.

Parker sonrió.

-Genial.

Booth gruñó; claro que Huesos iba a poner a su hijo en una situación con la que Becca revocaría sus derechos parentales. Tempe oyó el gruñido de su novio y volteó a tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa.

-Es perfectamente seguro, Booth. Sabes que nunca pondría a Parker en peligro y tengo muy buen juicio.

Booth asintió, aún ansioso; mucho preferiría tener a su hijo con los dos pies bien plantados en la tierra. Greg le dirigió una sonrisa.

-No se preocupe señor, estará con arnés y será más seguro que el viaje en avión que tomó hacia acá.

Booth suspiró, consciente de haber sido derrotado y les hizo una seña a Greg y a su hijo para que fueran a prepararlo. Brennan los siguió de cerca, queriendo asegurarse que el arnés fuera puesto adecuadamente.

Booth observó desde la red de seguridad a su hijo subir por la escalera hacia el cable.

-Papi, ¿qué está haciendo Parka?

Booth bajó la mirada y descansó la frente contra la de ella.

-Mostrándome que de alguna forma atrapó el bicho sin miedo de tu mami.

Los ojos de Molly se abrieron como platos.

-¿Mami tenía un bicho? ¿En dónde lo tenía, papi?

Booth se rió y besó la mejilla de Molly.

-No lo sé, querida. Mami sólo lo saca cuando menos me lo espero.

Molly se veía confundida y lo vio con los famosos ojos entornados Brennan, como intentando resolver los problemas del universo.

-¡Ey, papá, mira!

Parker gritó desde la plataforma, en donde lo estaban ayudando a subirse a la bicicleta, con un casco, rodilleras y coderas.

-Te veo, amigo. Ten cuidado.

Parker torció los ojos; para ser agente del FBI, a su papá no le gustaba hacer nada que asustara.

Brennan sonrió, le encantaba que Parker no dudara en hacer algo que tuviera el potencial de enseñarle algo. No podía esperar a que Parker creciera más y pudiera llevarlo a saltar en paracaídas, estaba segura que le encantaría.

Parker empezó a pedalear sobre el cable, los brazos abiertos a los lados para balancearse mientras el contrapeso a los lados de la bicicleta lo mantenían en el cable sin mayor problema.

-Genial, mira Huesos, mírame, es como flotar. Esto es increíble, eres la mejor mamá.

Llegó al otro lado sonriendo como un idiota mientras bajaba por la escalera y se lanzaba hacia Huesos, abrazándola con fuerza.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, rodeándolo con sus brazos y besando su cabeza.

-Estuviste perfecto, Parker. ¿Sentiste la gravedad intentar regresarte a la tierra?

Él asintió.

-Sí, sentía cómo jalaba las ruedas de la bicicleta al cable, pero con los brazos abiertos, me podía balancear.

-Así es, ¿eso qué prueba?

Él levantó la mirada al cable y lo observó un momento, antes de sonreír y regresar su atención a ella.

-¿Prueba las leyes del centro de gravedad?

Brennan sonrió.

-¿Me puedes decir cómo?

Él dudó un momento antes de responder.

-Bueno, la bicicleta presiona el cable, porque la gravedad la está jalando hacia abajo, pero con los brazos abiertos, el peso se igualaba para que no cayera, ¿no?

Ella sonrió.

-Has estado poniendo atención, ¿verdad?

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Siempre pongo atención en lo que me enseñas, mamá.

Ella le revolvió el cabello y lo apretó en un abrazo. Booth y Molly se acercaron.

-¿Me viste, papá?

Booth rió ante la emoción de su hijo.

-Sí, te vi. ¿Te divertiste?

La sonrisa de Parker se ensanchó, la adrenalina aún corriendo por sus venas.

-Sí, lo quiero hacer de nuevo.

Brennan sacudió la cabeza.

-Nop, tienes otro lugar en donde estar.

Ella empezó a jalarlo por el camino por el que habían llegado, haciendo que Booth sacudiera la cabeza y Parker soltara una risita.

-Gracias, Greg. Me divertí mucho.

Greg se despidió con la mano y sonrió.

-Disfruta el resto de tu visita, niño.

Parker le devolvió el gesto y desapareció en un pasillo.

Brennan lo llevó al segundo piso a otra exhibición. Parker intentó ver a su alrededor mientras caminaba. Sonrió al imaginarse la imagen que daban, un adulto emocionado llevando a rastras a un niño. Se detuvieron en una máquina que daba aire de ser espacial que tenía la puerta abierta y un hombre parado en las escaleras plateadas.

-Buenas tardes Parker, ¿estás listo para experimentar el sistema digestivo humano?

Parker levantó las cejas y sonrió mientras subía los escalones seguido por Brennan, que le hizo una seña a Booth para que fuera con Molly. Se sentaron juntos en los asientos acolchonados, que Huesos sabía tenía sensores de movimiento y preguntó si los de Molly podían ser apagados.

-Claro, lo controlaré desde afuera.

Brennan asintió. Parker y ella estaban en los asientos delanteros con Booth y Molly detrás. El asistente salió y la puerta se cerró, dejando la cabina en oscuridad, a excepción de las luces de seguridad en el piso. Una pantalla enorme al frente se encendió. Una voz sonó desde las bocinas al tiempo que la pantalla mostraba una cocina, como si estuvieran sentados en la mesa.

-**Alguna vez te has preguntado, ¿qué pasa cuando entra pero antes de que salga?**

Parker rió.

-Esto va a ser genial.

Brennan sonrió, aún no había empezado y él ya se estaba divirtiendo. Se vio una persona entrando a la cocina y sentándose en la mesa, de pronto se empezaron a mover. La pantalla mostraba la boca abierta de la persona, con ellos dirigiéndose hacia la misma.

**-Todos los seres vivos deben consumir para sobrevivir. El sistema digestivo humano comienza cuando el sustento llega a la lengua.**

La cámara se movió a la boca y los asientos se sacudieron de lado a lado, a contratiempo de la máquina misma, agitando a sus ocupantes.

-Oh, es como si nos estuvieran masticando.

Brennan sonrió.

-Bueno, somos la comida.

La sonrisa de Parker se volvió más ancha.

**-El sistema digestivo tiene aproximadamente nueve metros de largo. En un adulto sano, el proceso de digestión puede tomar entre veinticuatro y setenta y dos horas.**

Parker levantó las cejas, impresionado por la nueva información.

**-El proceso de digestión comienza fuera del cuerpo; vista y razonamiento son los primeros en empezar a causar que los niveles de fluidos gástricos aumenten para descomponer la comida consumida.**

Parker escuchaba con cuidado y archivaba la información para repasarla con Huesos más tarde.

**-Cuando la comida entra en contacto con la lengua, las glándulas salivales se ven estimuladas, y las enzimas digestivas empiezan la descomposición de la comida. En la primera fase de digestión…**

La pantalla se vio cubierta por saliva y fragmentos de comida mientras ésta era masticada. Booth torció el gesto, de pronto perdiendo el antojo por el pastelillo de chocolate que había visto en la cafetería en el camino.

La voz continuó explicando, mientras la cámara mostraba imágenes que daban la impresión de estar siendo tragados, la nave y los asientos saltando mientras bajaban por el esófago.

Cuando cayeron en el estómago, una fina lluvia cayó sobre ellos. Se agitaban como un bote en el mar.

-Whoa, sentiste eso, me bañaron en jugos gástricos, qué asco.

Brennan soltó una carcajada.

-**Los movimientos del estómago continúan el trabajo de descomposición que había comenzado en la boca. Aquí la comida se mezcla con pepsina, ácido gástrico y otras enzimas que ayudan a procesar las proteínas después de la digestión.**

Mientras los agitaban y sacudían, más agua los cubrió, al tiempo que la pantalla era cubierta por un líquido blanquecino.

El narrador continuó hablando del intestino delgado mientras pasaban por él hacia el intestino grueso. Mientras avanzaban por el enorme órgano, la cabina se empezó a llenar de un penetrante olor.

-¡Ay, papá!

Brennan rió.

-¡Ey, no fui yo!

La voz empezó a hablar de los ácidos necesarios para procesar la comida, explicando que la bilis y otros ácidos causaban descomposición en el material más rápidamente, produciendo así los malos olores expulsados por el cuerpo.

-Papi, no me gusta aquí. Huele feo.

Booth volteó a ver a la niña, que presionaba su nariz con los dedos, haciendo que su voz sonara aguda.

-Sí, bueno, dile a mami. Ella nos trajo aquí.

Las bocinas en los asientos empezaron a emitir sonidos de gorgoteo y gruñidos que Parker con frecuencia había oído en su propio cuerpo.

-Oh, creo que ya sé qué viene.

Brennan volteó hacia Parker y levantó las cejas juguetonamente.

-¿Qué quieres de cenar?

Parker hizo una mueca y Brennan le sonrió.

El narrador comenzó a explicar las últimas etapas de la digestión, hasta la expulsión, cuando fueron lanzados a un inodoro, mientras aire frío salía a los lados de los asientos y agua caía sobre ellos.

Molle frunció el ceño al no sentir nada fuera de lo común, pero se quedó sentada hasta que la puerta se abrió. Booth tomó su mano y siguió a Huesos y Parker hacia los escalones, escuchando a su hijo hablar rápidamente. Huesos aplaudió y sugirió que fueran por algo de tomar antes de continuar con su tarde.

Bajaron por las escaleras, Molly estirándose hacia su mamá cuando llegaron al descanso. Brennan sonrió y la cargó en un abrazo mientras seguían descendiendo al primer piso.

-¡Mami, pececitos!

Molly señaló las fotografías de diferentes tipos de peces y vida submarina en las paredes.

-Los veo, ¿quieres ver unos de verdad?

Los ojos de Molly se pusieron como platos mientras asentía con emoción.

Brennan siguió los letreros hacia el Café de Vista Marina; sabía que Molly estaría entretenida por la vida marina del acuario y era buena oportunidad para ver su reacción, en preparación para su siguiente sorpresa.

Ordenaron sus bebidas y Parker ofreció llevar a Molly a los tanques, para que Brennan y Booth pudieran pasar unos momentos juntos.

Los adultos se acercaron más, manteniendo a los niños a la vista.

Booth le acomodó un mechón de cabello a Huesos detrás de la oreja, mientras ella lo veía con ojos brillantes.

-Y, ¿qué más tienes planeado?

Ella sonrió.

-Organicé buceo en un acuario para ti y Parker…

Los ojos de Booth se abrieron mucho.

-¿En serio?

Ella vio la emoción en su expresión.

-Sí, es importante que compartan intereses en común, y sé que disfrutas bucear, pero Parker también ha expresado su deseo de intentarlo y pensé…

Booth rodeó su rostro con las manos y le plantó un beso en los labios. Se hizo hacia atrás con una sonrisa.

-Eres increíble, sabes. Increíble y maravillosa.

Brennan se ruborizó.

-Al igual que tú.

Booth sonrió al verla a los ojos y ver cuán feliz era. Se quedaron ahí, perdidos en su momento, hasta que la mesera puso las bebidas en su mesa. Le agradecieron, un poco avergonzados por su falta de conciencia.

-¿Qué haremos después de eso?

Brennan tomó un sorbo de su café e hizo una mueca ante la temperatura del mismo.

-Bueno, pensé que Molly y yo podríamos verlos por un rato, y luego quería llevarla al centro de juegos interactivo. Ahí puede jugar con conchas y criaturas marinas; podemos verlos ahí.

Booth asintió, sabiendo que el centro le permitiría a la madre genio jugar con su hija de manera educativa.

-Y después tengo un último regalo para Parker y es escalar el risco de la ecología.

Booth sonrió, a su hijo le encantaría.


End file.
